Heero's Fourth
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Finished Yaoi As in generations before him, Prince Heero of Bronwyn begins his personal quest to find his Four, four youth specially chosen and bonded to him as life companions and protectors. His Fourth, his Heart, proves to be a bit of a challenge.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor its characters. I write for my own pleasure and not for any other profit.

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Warnings: yaoi, violence, humor, NCS, angst!

With a deep relaxing sigh, the dark haired prince of the Royal Kingdom of Bronwyn relaxed on the wide stone edge of the window sill inside his bed chamber and gazed contentedly down from his window to the busy courtyard below. The buzz and flurry of activity of merchants and the castle personnel was greatly increased from the usually more sedate daily pace of the royal dwelling because of this particular day. Today was his father's birthday. His fortieth birthday to be exact. Preparations which had begun days ago continued on, even as royal and loyal guests assembled for the annual feast in celebration of the king's day of birth.

Prince Heero smiled as he thought of his sire. He was a good and worthy king as well as a loving, doting parent. King Therrin Allaric Yuy was loved and admired by not only those devoted to him, but by all his people. In his sixteen years of life, the prince had never once heard anyone speak a harsh word, disparaging complaint, or criticism against his father.

The king was as noble as his position called for. He was tall and slender, his bearing regal, and his sandy brown hair and blue eyes were so different in contrast to his son's dark hair and skin that so closely resembled his mother's. Yet most notable was his sire's disposition; one of good cheer, kindness, and optimism. When his son had asked the reason for his good temperament, with full knowledge that his father had known some unhappiness in his life, his sire answered that, along with having the desire and ability to make a difference in his people's lives for the better, the secret to happiness as a king and as a man was that he had chosen wisely the best in the land to be his life-long companions. Heero knew that his father referred to his Four, and his Queen.

The dark haired prince recalled that moment when the king had put his hand on his shoulder as he continued their conversation, telling him softly that all his happiness trickled down from those decisions. His son, being the greatest of all joys, had come as a result of one of those choices. Heero still remembered the love he'd felt from his father on the day they had talked, just as he had every day of his life. He was blessed indeed. Not only did he have a loving father and mother, but his four "uncles" were always there for him, watching over him with a fierce protectiveness until he could gather his own Four.

The heir to Bronwyn's feeling of contentment continued as he considered the boys he had found and selected to be three of his Four. His first bonding had been with Wufei, the black hair, ebony eyed boy from a far off kingdom. He had come through Bronwyn while traveling with his uncle on a diplomatic mission. When the two boys met, Heero had his first "feeling" about the boy. His father had instructed him on his twelfth birthday that such a feeling would come from deep inside, and he would recognize those individuals that were destined be part of his Four, if they agreed. He'd always had a hard time explaining what exactly it was he felt when he'd met those who would be his bonded companions. The closest he could come to describing it was an overwhelming feeling of belonging, and invisible attachment to the other that felt as if they fit together like a sword and a perfectly matched scabbard.

Wufei had been trained as a young boy in the art of swordsmanship and hand to hand battle that was quite different than anyone in Bronwyn had ever seen before. He even managed to surprise his Uncle Rolf, the King's Hands, in a demonstration against his uncle to show his skills. Along with the feeling of rightness that Heero felt, Wufei's skills proved him worthy to be the Prince's Hand, his defender and protector.

At fourteen years of age, the Prince of Bronwyn asked Chang Wufei to stay and be his first bond, his Hands. The Queen had taken on the duty of explaining to the boy and his uncle what the title and honor meant from being asked to be a life-long companion and champion of the future King of Bronwyn. She answered their questions as best she could without giving any details of the bonding, but to give the boy and his uncle enough information to make a decision.

The ebony eyed boy confessed that, he too, had also felt a strong internal pull towards the Bronwyn Prince, and after a day's consideration and counsel with his guardian, Wufei accepted, choosing to stay behind in a foreign land, never to return home again. He began the six months preparation for the actual bonding the next day. 

Six months later, shortly after the bonding was complete, Heero met his Second, his Eyes. The taller, reddish-brown haired boy performed in a traveling troupe that had become popular in the city that lay directly below the hill the castle sat upon. The Prince and his First attended a performance and both were amazed at the boy's agility in acrobatics and his outstanding abilities with knives. Heero had been quite taken by surprise at the feeling of rightness and belonging he felt towards the one particular boy as he viewed the performance, and that feeling grew even stronger when the boy made his bow to the royal spectators. He had felt this way only once before, and knew that this boy/performer belonged by his side.

Before the performances were over, the prince had Wufei arrange for the young performer to meet with him and his First in a private audience. The meeting was arranged to take place inside a covered traveling wagon that the performers used and immediately after the conclusion of the show. As the taller boy stood before him, looking quite uncertain, Heero observed that he seemed quiet by nature, yet appeared to be at ease with the inquisitive Prince and his Hand. At the end of their interview, Heero asked the boy, named Trowa, to stay behind as the entertainers moved on. If they both agreed after getting to know each other better, Trowa would become part of Heero's Four. He was destined to become the future king's Eyes. 

A slight knock on the door to his room pulled Heero from his reverie. He turned his eyes away from the bustling activity below him and called out in reply and, as the door opened in response, Trowa came into the room, smiling at Heero as he rested on the window's ledge. Walking up behind the prince, and being careful to stay in the room's shadow, he wrapped his arms around his prince from behind and kissed the top of his head. Heero placed his arms on top of those circling him and lay his head back to rest on the other's shoulder. 

"What news do you bring me from the busy courtyard?" the prince asked softly with a pleased smile.

"Your gift to your father is about to enter the castle walls," Trowa reported, his voice warm with affection.

The prince stood and turned in the other boy's arms and smiled happily up at him. "That is indeed good news. I know my father favors this particular bard's songs and his presence here tonight will make the feast even more joyful."

Trowa turned his head slightly to the side in thought. "Not as joyful as our bonding next week," he countered as he looked deeply into the princes dark blue eyes.

The prince tilted his head up and kissed the other's lips lightly. "I, too, look forward to it," he murmured after the kiss was ended. The two boys held their embrace. Trowa, the taller of the two, could see over the other's head and out into the courtyard. "Here comes your gift now," he calmly announced.

Heero reluctantly stepped out of the other's hold to look down at the entry of the courtyard. He instantly recognized the famous singer. He wore the trademark purple cloak of a bard, brightly decorated with yellow banding on the sleeves and hood. That alone made the man stand out in the crowd. Heero recognized the older man's wavy shoulder-length brown hair which was sprinkled liberally with grey, as well as the bushy eyebrows of the same color which seemed to stand as an oppressive guard over the deep-set brown eyes. At this distance it was impossible to notice the crows feet that Heero knew edged those eyes, nor the kindness that always emanated naturally from them.

Master Rem had visited the castle at Bronwyn at least twice every year since Heero could remember. His visits usually coincided with the harvest and winter solstice. His songs of kingdoms, battles, heroes, and maidens were always a favorite, and he was readily welcomed with open arms in many lands and establishments.

Prince Heero had sent messages through traders for the bard in hopes that one would eventually reach the singer requesting his presence at his father's fortieth birthday. He was pleased to see the message had reached the talented performer. As his eyes followed the famed singer, his eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" he asked the boy behind him.

Trowa peered into the direction the prince was looking. "Where?" he questioned.

"There's a child ....a girl hanging onto Master Rem's cloak like a shadow. Has he sired a child we knew nothing about?" he wondered.

Trowa studied the small figure wrapped in a grey cloak From the distance he could see small delicate features and a mass of long brown hair secured in a braid that fell well past the girls waist. "Would you like me to inquire?" he asked.

Heero thought a moment before he replied. The Bard never did speak of his personal life, only of the tales of his travel and songs of the past. "No," he replied. "I think it would be best to send Quatre to befriend the child. All feel comfortable in his presence and he's bound to learn the story from the girl." 

A frown creased the taller boy's face. "It's nearly time for us to prepare for tonight. Do you think he'll have enough time?"

Heero nodded. "Have him dress for the banquet, then inquire after the girl's welfare. Be sure to charge him to find out who she is and why she travels with the bard. She could be his child or an apprentice, though a female bard is very rare."

The taller boy nodded, and with a slight squeeze of affection before he released his hold on the prince, turned to find their smaller companion.

Wufei entered the room only moments after Trowa's departure. "So, you've sent our little Ears out to gather information." he said as he approached the prince, a smile on his handsome face.

Heero nodded and, as always, admired the stride of the boy-warrior. His gait spoke of strength, confidence, and surprising grace. He moved forward to greet the other boy and they embraced each other warmly, sharing a brief kiss. "I think Quatre could get a toad to open up and talk to him." He smiled into the other boy's shoulder as he thought of the small blonde boy who was to be his Third, his Ears.

Wufei nodded in agreement. "We were fortunate to have found such a sweet boy with a remarkable gift."

Pushing back just enough to search the other boy's face, Heero studied the ebony eyes. "Are you alright about the bonding next week?" he asked with concern.

Wufei looked squarely and honestly into the deep blue eyes without hesitation. "I accepted the eventuality of sharing you with others when I became your Hands," he stated as he lifted a hand to brush his fingers through the unruly dark brown hair that topped the Prince's head. "I understand the necessity and reasoning of the Four, and I am honored that I was chosen as your First. I, too, look forward to your bonding with the others. I have a genuine affection for both of them as well."

"We all belong together," the Prince said with conviction, placing his hand on his chest. "I feel it in my heart and mind."

Wufei nodded. Through the bonding he shared with the Prince of Bronwyn, he too felt the rightness of the soon-to-be-bonded brothers. He pulled himself out of the other's arms and tried to straighten his prince's hair again. "Do you need help in preparing for tonight?" he asked.

Heero shook his head as he turned from the other's fussing and moved to the large chest that sat at the bottom of his large bed. Opening the lid, he reverently removed a deep crimson cloak lined and edged with ermine fur. "Do you think he'll like it?" he asked his Hand as he placed the regal garment on his bed.

"Of course he'll like it." Wufei scoffed. "It's a gift from you, isn't it?"

After gazing at the garment a moment in thought, the prince lifted it carefully from the bed and turning offered it to Wufei. "Would you present it to him for me?"

Wufei nodded and putting both hands out, allowed the prince to carefully place it in his trusting hands. As his role as the Prince's Hand, he not only protected the prince, but completed many tasks for him. This task was an honor for him to be asked and to be accepted. "It is my honor to deliver this to the King," he answered with a slight bow. He then turned to leave. "I'll be back to escort you to the hall," he called out as he opened the door to leave the room.

As the sun began to set in the western sky, the large assembly hall, lined with tables and benches, began to fill with excited guests. The brightly lit hall was filled to capacity when the Prince of Bronwyn made his entrance. All within the room stood to acknowledge the heir to the throne as the walked to the front raised table and stood at his place, awaiting the rest of the royal entourage. He was accompanied by two boys wearing the blue vest identifying them as two of his Four.

The King and Queen arrived shortly after that, flanked by the King's Four. As they moved towards the upraised platform on which the royal table sat, three pairs of anxious eyes scanned the crowd for the missing Third who had been absent from their presence for several hours.

Trowa spotted the top of his very blonde head among the many assembled near the back of the large room, and saw the frantically waving hand just as the Royal party entered the side door. The hall, filled with invited guests, hushed instantly and stood again to welcome the royals. Every eye watched the procession as it progressed to the front of the large hall. Once there, the King aided his wife to her seat at his left and next to their son, then sat himself, a signal for all in the room to find their seats.

As they took their seats, Heero spoke in a quiet but amused voice across Wufei to Trowa. "You better go help him through the crowd." He told his Eyes. They continued to find it amusing that Quatre's small stature small always seemed to get him tangled up in a large group, unable to push his way through. Even with the royal blue vest marking him as the Prince's own, he still managed to get lost and tossed about in a crowd.

Trowa immediately nodded and rising, moved away from them. Satisfied that the small one would shortly be returned to his side, the prince turned his eyes to rest on his father. A warm smile was exchanged with his sire as their eyes met. Heero was greatly pleased to see his father wearing his gift. The king smiled his appreciation of it. 

Heero returned the smile and nodded to his mother sitting to the left of the King who, in return, exchanged the silent greeting. His eyes next moved to the right of his father where his uncle Jens, his father's Heart, was always seated. His uncle looked particularly handsome tonight, Heero thought. His red hair fell loose and straight to his shoulders. He had a kind, gentle smile, much like the king when he was at ease and away from the formality of the court. Jens' pale blue eyes sparkled as they turned upon the dark haired prince and he smiled warmly, his cheeks dimpling as he gazed at the prince like a parent looking at their beloved child who had made them proud and happy. Heero returned the gaze knowing his uncle would read his own feeling for the man who made their lives so much the better, with his enthusiasm for life and his devotion and love for his father.

His eyes then moved to the man sitting next to his father's Heart, to Uncle Rolf, the King's Hand. Wufei's mentor was a big, burly man, with a shock of black hair and matching beard. His whole demeanor spoke of a warrior that was fiercely loyal to the royal family and to the Four. His size, talent with weapons, and his fearsome frown made him a fearful man to be reckoned with by any who looked suspicious. Yet to those he loved, his frown was replaced with a warm smile and a friendly demeanor. He was the only one of the Four to marry. His wife Afton, sat at the table of honor in front of the royal table. Her delicate figure, dainty features, and blonde hair were a decided contrast to that of her husband's appearance.

To the right of the King's Hand was Uncle Terrell, a small, wiry man with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was Trowa's mentor as the King's Eyes. He skillfully taught the boy under his direction how to be in a crowd and not be seen, and how to gather information without anyone detecting his intentions. He was handsome in his own way, yet none of the Four could hold a candle next to Jens. Not even Terell's life partner, Uncle Thad, the King's Ears.

Quatre's mentor sat at the end of the table. He was also small in statue, with shiny black hair that was cut short, framing his lean handsome face. He was a quiet and gentle man who was sensitive to the feelings of others and lent his astute observations to the King. He was a calming influence to the small blonde boy's active and friendly nature. His uncle's eyes met his, but immediately strayed to survey the room and returned questioningly. A smile lit his face as Trowa emerged from the crowd pulling Quatre out of the mass of people towards the front dias. It was obvious that his uncle was already fond of his counterpart in the Prince's service.

As the two boys joined them at the table, Quatre mumbled his apologies as he took his seat next to Trowa.

Heero realized his curiosity about what Quatre had learned would have to wait as the King stood to greet his guests. His speech was warm, welcoming and brief. He publicly thanked his son for the beautiful cloak he wore and for the gifts his guests readily offered him on this day of celebration.

At last, the food arrived, served on large platters that were heaped with food and carefully placed on the tables by the serving staff. They were each filled with the best food the Kingdom of Bronwyn produced.

As the prince and his Three filled their platters, Heero turned his attention to the blonde seated three down from him. "Did you learn anything from the girl?" he asked curiously.

Quatre smiled and chuckled behind his hand. "Indeed, I did, and there is quite a story to tell." He replied highly amused.

"Your cousin, Treize, is attempting to catch your eye." Trowa interrupted, his eyes trained on the front table where guest of honor were seated.

Heero turned to nod to his cousin giving him a brief smile in acknowledgment.

"I'm surprised he attends," Wufei said aside to the prince, his head was down so that the prince's cousin could not read his lips. "It's only been a few weeks since the death of his Fourth."

An involuntary shudder ran up the prince's spine at the thought. There was a definite lack of closeness between himself and his cousin, and each year that gap seemed to widen. But despite that, he sympathized with his cousin's recent loss. To lose one of the Four would be devastating. He had met Treize's Fourth, Kellen, his Ears. He had been younger than Treize's other chosen, but he seemed a nice enough fellow. It had been reported that he had fallen off of his horse and broken his neck in the awkward landing.

"He'll be on the lookout for Kellen's replacement," Wufei observed as he picked up a piece of meat from his platter and brought it to his lips.

"The Bard comes." Trowa announced quietly. The others followed his line of sight towards the back of the room. 

The crowd at the back of the room parted to let the well-known singer through the throng. He walked, as always, with confidence, his head held high, his eyes bright. Along side him was the brown-haired girl, covered once again in her grey woolen cloak, clinging tightly to the bard's hand, her eyes cast demurely to the floor.

"You're in for a surprise," Quatre warned with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eye.

As they approached the royal table, Prince Heero stood to bow to the bard, then turned to his father. "Father, in honor of this day, I summoned Master Rem to attend and entertain you this evening. This is my second gift to you."

The king nodded and smiled happily. "Thank you son." Then he turned to address the minstrel. "Welcome Master Rem. As always, I look forward to the gift of song you grace us with." 

The bard bowed deeply as did the girl at his side. As he straightened, a motion of his hand signaled the child that she was to sit quietly by his feet. The girl complied, pulling the cloak closely around her, her eyes still trained to the floor.

"Thank you, Your Highness." The singer straightened and smiled with familiarity at the King and Queen. "It's always my pleasure to serve you, and an honor for me to share my small talent with you on this special day," he said eloquently, and immediately brought up the stringed instrument that he had carried in his other hand, opposite the child. 

His first song was a lively tune, a ballad about a noble lord and an elusive lady. Two more songs followed. One told of a fabled enchanted kingdom and the other of a long forgotten battle. 

As the sound of fists pounding on the tables in appreciation of the songs finally calmed, the bard motioned for the child on the floor to stand. The room once again stilled in anticipation.

"Sire." Master Rem bowed again. "May I present to you my apprentice, Duo. A sweeter voice I have yet to hear anywhere." As the bard stepped away, the small cloaked figure stepped forward and bowed low and courtly to the king, her long chestnut colored braid fell forward over her shoulder. As she straightened, her hands moved to unfasten the clasp that held her cloak together. Once released, the grey garment fell unheeded to the floor, and the large stunning eyes raised for the first time to meet the startled faces seated at the royal table.

"It's a boy!" Wufei gasped in surprise.

Indeed, before them stood an impossibly beautiful boy. His heart shaped face and full lips, as appealing as they were, paled in contrast to the unbelievable large violet-hued eyes that were rimmed by long black lashes and topped with delicately arched brows. The boy stood straight, his chin held high. He was dressed entirely in black, including the leggings that encased his slender straight legs, and billowing black sleeved shirt. A sleeveless black tunic covered the shirt and laced up the front of the boy's chest. In contrast to the somber attire, a red sash at his waist and tie at the end of the long braid broke the monotony of his dark clothing.

At a slight nod of the boy's head, indicating his readiness, the bard pulled a wooden lute from his pocket and placed it to his lips and began to play a haunting tune. The boy opened his mouth, and surely, thought the majority of the crowd, not even the fey ones with their magical voices could sing with such purity of tone and sweetness of voice. The entire room stood silent, mesmerized by the sight and sound in front of them. 

As he watched, Wufei looked aside at the prince, whose eyes never strayed from the boy singing. Yet, soon after the song began, he felt his hand encased by the Prince's, tight and urgent. Taking full advantage of the bonding, Wufei closed his eyes and understood what the prince needed to be done. He turned to speak quietly to Trowa, who in turn spoke to Quatre. The small blonde smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically.

As the song ended, the room remained silent and still for several moments, as if the assemblage was afraid to break the spell the boy had woven. Then suddenly, it erupted in a cacophony of cheers and pounding of fists and cups on the table and feet on the floor. The boy seemed to flinch slightly as the abrupt sound, but composed himself and bowed respectfully to the royal table, then turned and offered the same bow of gratitude to the audience who got their first look at the boy's beauty.

The bard moved towards the boy, smiling his pride and approval of a song well sung. With a motion of his hand, his apprentice gathered his cloak and, once again, sat upon it on the floor at the bard's feet.

Two more songs were offered by the older singer, before the King commanded that he sit and partake of the feast. He was escorted to a table were honored tradesmen were seated, a place at the front of the table had been reserved for the two of them.

"Treize." Trowa said in a quiet tone of warning to the prince. Heero looked down to the table where his cousin sat. Like nearly everyone else in the room, Treize and his Three stared after the boy as he followed Master Rem to their table. Zechs, Treize's First and his Heart, was nearly drooling with lust after the boy.

"Send Quatre. Now." Heero ordered in a low voice, and at his word, Trowa sent the small blonde scurrying immediately to the table just a short distance from where they sat. At the same time as Quatre approached the Bard and the boy, Lady Une, Treize's Hands, stood from her seat and moved likewise toward the table that had everyone's attention.

Quatre was addressing the bard, who nodded his head. The small blonde extended his hand to the apprentice, who timidly extended his hand in acceptance of the other boy's invitation and rose from his seat. The entire royal table watched events unfold as Lady Une's steps faltered just slightly as she observed the two boys. Yet she continued on, approaching the bard even as the boy was escorted to the Prince of Bronwyn's side. She leaned over and addressed the older singer even as Quatre and Duo stood before the Prince of Bronwyn.

Heero turned in his seat to greet the boy as they approached. Quatre still held his hand as he led the way. They stopped in front of the prince and Quatre smiled broadly. "Prince Heero." The small blonde boy's sweet voice called out formally. "May I present to you Duo, apprentice to Master Rem. Duo," he turned to the quiet boy at his side. "Prince Heero Odin Yuy."

The boy, not having looked up, bowed low before the royal prince.

"I enjoyed your song very much, Duo. How long have you been Master Rem's apprentice?" Heero asked warmly, trying to put the boy at ease.

To his disappointment, the boy kept his head and eyes down as he answered. "Thank you, Your Highness. I've been with Master Rem for five months now."

"How came you to be under his tutelage?" Heero bent down a bit hoping to see the other boy's eyes again.

"He stopped at the tavern I lived in. He taught me several song and then bought my freedom from my indenture." He paused for a moment and the quietly added. "He's been exceedingly kind to me."

"Do you have any family?" Heero asked, bending a little lower, still not seeing those eyes.

Duo shook his head. "I'm an orphan." he replied without emotion.

"Duo." Heero spoke his name with a trace of exasperation in his tone.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Would you please look at me?" the prince requested.

Slowly the head covered by the thick chestnut colored hair raised, the large eyes opened fully to quizzically stare deeply into the cobalt blue ones before him. Both boys felt a quick intake of breath as they searched the doors of each other's soul.

Heero's hand moved cautiously to cup the right side of the boy's beautiful face. "Will you do me a favor, Duo?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"If it is in my power, sire." The boy replied in a shaky voice, obviously not understanding what a prince could possibly want from him.

"While you are here at court, would you wear an article of clothing that would extend my protection to you?" The prince asked.

The fey boy's brow creased in confusion, trying to comprehend what dangers would lurk in the King's castle. He didn't understand, but seeing the earnest look in the prince's eyes, he relented. After all, it was a simple thing, wasn't it? He nodded his head.

Without exchanging a word, Wufei stood and removed his distinctive deep blue vest and placed it on the smaller boy. It was too large for him, but the violet eyed boy expressed his thanks for the honor and offered protection.

"Come." Heero smiled and motioned to the table. "Join us at our meal."

Duo hesitated for a moment, doubting the propriety of a commoner breaking bread with the royals. He looked down over the table nervously at his master. The bard had watched the entire scene play and nodded his head in approval. The boy with the black hair who had given him his tunic to wear, took his elbow and directed him to take his seat at the prince's side. 

After that, the attention turned once again to the food, and the assemblage ate and drank heartily. The feast lasted well into the night with entertainment throughout to entertain the King and his many guests.

The prince kept the bard's apprentice at his side the entire time. There were a few at the royal board who were aware of the glare aimed at the prince from his cousin and his Three. He was definitely unhappy that the prince was occupying the singer for the entire evening.

Food and wine were plentiful and Duo's plate and cup were constantly filled. He protested quietly to those around him that he wasn't very hungry, but he couldn't refuse a prince, could he?

Slowly the hall thinned out, and the bard stood and moved to approach the royal table from behind. The wizened man had watched his young charge throughout the evening and observed the prince's reaction to the beautiful boy. He smiled as he reflected on the look of satisfaction on the heir to the throne's face. It seemed that as Duo became sleepy from the late hour and full stomach and had fallen asleep, leaning his body and head against the prince, who seemed quite content with the boy's familiarity. The old singer knew that bringing the lad to court had its risks. He was a complete innocent, and his beauty was bound to attract many, well-intentioned and not. Several people had already inquired after his apprentice and as to his availability. He sighed. He would not easily give the boy up. He had grown too fond of him, a feeling that had begun the moment he had laid eyes on the beaten and bruised child who was unkempt and dirty. At first glance, the Bard had come to the quick conclusion that Duo looked to have been badly treated by the tavern keeper and he suspected maybe by the inn's guests and kitchen workers as well. 

His mind went back to the night he met Duo. He had spied the small figure lurking in the shadows as he performed his songs for his keep that night at the tavern in a nameless busy village. He'd seen the disheveled child earlier working about the tavern, but paid no attention to the unfortunate, dirty urchin. He didn't think much about it until later, after he had been shown to his room. Tired and weary from his travels that day, he had been irritated when a small, timid knock sounded at his door, almost a tiny scratching. Opening the door, he was surprised to see the boy standing apologetically in front of his doorway. He barely recognized him as the same child for he had washed his hands and face and re-braided his unusually long hair to make a presentable appearance. Yet even in the shadows of the flickering candlelight, the bruises on the boy's arms and face could not be washed off nor hidden. In a quiet voice, the boy shyly stated his business. He had come to tell the bard of his appreciation of the songs he'd heard that night, and wondered if he had a simple song or two to teach him.

Feeling compassion for the sorry state of the boy, the bard pulled him into his chamber, and even though he himself was weary, he sang a comforting lullaby to him as they both sat on the edge of his bed. The boy closed his eyes, soaking in the sound and words of the simple tune. Then, to the bard's surprise and shock, the boy opened his heart and mouth and sang the song back to him--in perfect pitch, his voice clear with pure and sweet tones. He was a natural.

The bard then sang several other songs to the boy, varying in different degrees of difficulty, to test the boy's talent. The amazing child sang them back again, word for word, note for note. It was hard for him to let the boy leave that night to return to the kitchen, knowing his talent was unnoticed and unappreciated. But he knew the course that was now laid out for him. This child was a gift, not only his voice and ability, but his sweet nature in the face of his difficult life was astounding. As he closed his eyes to sleep, the famed singer came to the only conclusion possible.

He approached the tavern keeper in the morning and bought out the boy's indenture. That day, Duo had a new lease on life, and his true inner and outward beauty began to come forth and shine.

"You've come for your apprentice?" The Prince's Second asked as he approached the table.

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "I can see he's tired from the excitement of the day. He's never been to a royal court before." he explained as he gazed fondly at the slumbering boy.

"I'm reluctant to let him go," The prince said honestly, pulling the bard's eye upward, away from the boy in question to himself.

The older man nodded knowingly. "He is a wonderful companion. As comely on the inside as he is in his outward appearance."

The prince nodded his agreement. "In this short time, I've found that to be true also. I would have him come to my rooms mid-morning to speak with me."

The bard nodded and eyed the blue vest. "I see he wears your protection. Tis wise as many others have expressed an interest in him. T'will keep him safe." The older man's smile faded and he took on a more serious demeanor. "He is too comely for his own good," he stated even as his eyes softened as they embraced the sleeping boy. "I do not know how much longer I can keep him safe from other's advances, those more powerful and influential."

"He will be safe in our court." Heero stated firmly. "If my interview with him goes well tomorrow, I would come to speak to you regarding his future."

The bard nodded. He understood perfectly what the prince had in mind. He was very familiar with the workings of the court and royal family. He had secretly hoped the boy would catch the Prince's eye, knowing the prince had three of his Four. He had yet to find his Heart. He hoped for the boy's sake, for a positive outcome from their appearance tonight.

The prince moved to gently wake the sleeping boy, who blinked open his large amethyst eyes, clearly trying to recall his whereabouts. "Master Rem is here to escort you to your bed." The dark haired prince gently explained to the dazed boy.

Duo lifted half lidded eyes, dulled with sleep, and lazily smiled up at the prince. He then dropped his forehead onto Heero's shoulder, falling instantly back to sleep. Those at the table watching the exchange chuckled with amusement. The bard moved behind the table and gently reawakened the boy, eased him to his feet, and with support, Duo managed to stumble reluctantly to his feet.

"He's a heavy sleeper." The bard chuckled in good humor.

"Obviously." The Prince's First snorted.

"I'll send Quatre mid-morning to escort him to my rooms." Heero told the retreating man and his charge.

"He'll be ready." Was the old man's reply.

Quatre turned his eyes up to Trowa. "Do you think he's the one?" he whispered.

The taller boy shrugged slightly. "I don't know, but Heero has reacted strongly to him."

"As have others." Quatre added with a frown, his hand clasped to his chest in memory of all the emotions and sensations that had rippled through the room. Glancing back at his friend, he saw the look of worry on his handsome features.

The small blonde put his hand on his friend's arm in a gesture of comfort. "Even if he proves to be Heero's Heart, it won't interfere with your bonding or mine." Quatre assured the older boy. "Our prince needs us all."

Trowa's face registered surprise, then softened as he put his arm around the slim shoulders. "I wasn't worried about that, but for you," he told him. "I know how large gatherings tax your strength. There are so many emotions in such a large assemblage."

Quatre nodded. He was tired from trying to block most of the room the entire evening. But he was acutely aware of the emotions of the Prince and his other two friends. Though not bonded with the prince yet, he had the natural ability to sense other's emotions. He was perfect as Heero's Ears. From his heart to the Prince's ears, the Prince could use his ability to help his people and rule an organized court. Quatre could protect the Prince and the others if someone had anger or hatred towards them. He had picked up both of those negative emotions, combined with jealousy, envy and lust as eyes and emotions focused on Duo as he stayed by Heero's side. Many in the room coveted the boy. He would need to speak to the Prince about the emotions that had emanated from the guests at the feast. His fatigue caught up to him and he yawned deeply.

"Come." Trowa took hold of his arm. "I'll take you to your room."

Quatre shook his head, even though he felt sleep quickly approaching. "I haven't told Heero all I learned from the boy."

The taller boy turned to speak to Wufei and a moment later he turned back. "Heero says you are to go to your bed and relate what you learned in the morning. Then you'll be sent to deliver Duo to his chambers."

As Trowa stood, he pulled Quatre up with him.

"I can make it by myself, Trowa," the smaller boy said stubbornly. "Why don't you stay and enjoy the rest of the evening?"

The taller boy shook his head as they started to leave the dining hall. "Too many strangers here, and Treize is still a bit angry at Heero for finding you in his domain and taking you as one of his Four."

"But he already had his Four," Quatre said puzzled by all the strong emotions that had surfaced that day. "Why was he so angry?" His mind dashed back to when Heero had come upon him in the fields with the sheep. He was the only boy with more sisters than he could number. Prince Heero was visiting his cousin during a hunting trip when he came upon his father's fields. Quatre was not only watching the sheep, but also playing with the little children that always came in search of him when he tended the sheep. Evidently, Heero, with his Two at his side, had watched him from the shelter of a grove of trees. He still recalled how frightened he'd been when the three of them approached him on their massive horses. He'd almost leaked on himself thinking they meant harm to him or the little ones surrounding him. But the Prince of Bronwyn introduced himself and made pleasant conversation, asking him about his home, family, and their humble circumstances. The prince then asked if he would be interested in going with him back to Bronwyn to live in the castle. He explained that he would have a position of honor, as his friend, and life companion. He was puzzled, but his "feelings" told him the prince told the truth and that he was trustworthy. He meant only good for the small shepherd boy. And he had this funny feeling that the prince was someone special to him. After speaking to his family, Heero gave his father a large bag of gold, and after saying his goodbyes, brought Quatre up onto his horse behind him, along with his meager belongings, and they rode to his cousin Treize's holdings. When Heero introduced the smaller boy to his cousin, the taller and older Treize flew into a rage. He had heard of young Quatre's abilities at reading other's emotions and was not pleased his cousin was taking him back to Bronwyn. He accused his younger cousin of stealing the boy from under his nose, and from his lands. The heated argument that followed frightened Quatre and he cowered behind Trowa. Though the King's Hand was present, having accompanied the three in order to add protection to the royal heir, when the Prince saw his new Third's fear of the situation, he insisted that they leave immediately.

"Jealousy is the great divider." Trowa answered his question and brought Quatre out of his thoughts of the past.

The blonde silently agreed as he thought about, not only Treize's jealousy causing a rift between the royal cousins, but the legacy that had been handed to him by his father, the king's twin brother, and the act of jealousy that forever separated them. His first lessons by Master Thad after he arrived in Bronwyn was that jealousy had no place among family, friends, and especially in the Four. Saddened by the thoughts he was having, Quatre meekly followed his friend as he led him to his room.

TBC


	2. part 2

Disclaimer and warnings: See story's beginning

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 2

With the braided boy's hand firmly clasped in his own, Quatre led him through the castle toward the Prince's chambers. "Come on, Duo. It's not much farther," he said encouragingly, feeling the other boy's nervousness.

"Quatre!" Duo's feet planted, and stopped their progress. "Stop for a moment," he pleaded.

The blonde stopped and turned to the other boy. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Duo," Quatre said soothingly and smiled warmly to ease the other boy's trepidation. "Heero just wants to talk with you, become better acquainted."

"Why?" Duo not only felt scared, but he looked it. "Why would he want to know me? I'm a peasant, a nobody." 

"I was also a peasant," Quatre replied unashamed. "A shepherd, to be exact, when Heero found me in the fields." Duo's eyes lit with curiosity, so the blonde continued. "He told me he had a feeling, a connection with me from within his heart that I was to be one of his Four, a life long companion. Trowa," he went on, "was a performer with a traveling show. Only Wufei has any royal background, and he's from a far-off land."

"A connection?" Duo's eyebrows arched in question.

Quatre nodded. "I can't explain it, though I, too, feel things with my heart, people's emotions. I was born that way, and I guess Heero was too. It seems all the royals recognize this connection with those who should be their Four Guardians. Have you ever heard of the Four?"

Duo nodded. "Master Rem told me this morning that the Four are bonded life companions to the King. That only those of royal blood are capable of bonding his chosen Four to them."

Quatre nodded. "Heero has begun the process of finding and bonding to his chosen Four, and as of yesterday, he has only the three of us."

Duo's eyes widened. "I felt something in me when I met him last evening. Is that a connection? D...d...does he feel that w...w...way about me? A connection?" The braided boy's voice hitched as he spoke.

Quatre shrugged one shoulder. "I can't speak for Heero, but I know you affect him in a way I've never sensed from him before."

The large violet-blue eyes blinked, as the boy tried to comprehend what the other was saying to him.

Quatre smiled at the endearing look of confusion on the cherubic face. He reached out his hand and ruffled the long brown bangs. "Just give us a chance, Duo," he chuckled, then took up the other's hand to once again lead the singer to the Prince's chambers. He looked back as they walked. "We're all really quite likeable, given the opportunity," he added with a smile.

Unannounced the two entered the antechamber of the Prince's rooms, and the singer was once again taken aback, but this time by what he observed. On the floor, in front of the hearth, were the three boys he had met the night before. The dark haired boy who lent him the vest he was presently wearing, sat with his back leaning against the seat of a chair, a scroll in his hands. Sitting directly in front of him and leaning against his chest was Prince Heero. The third boy, who was the tallest of them all, lay on the rug perpendicular to them with his head resting on the Prince's lap. Heero was absentmindedly running his fingers through the boy's reddish brown hair. At their entrance, Wufei stopped his reading and the other two turned their heads to welcome them. It took a little maneuvering, but the three managed to gain their feet to approach the two arrivals. 

As Heero drew closer, he smiled at the bard's apprentice. Duo realized he had forgotten to breathe and he could feel a heat building in his body that he was unaccustomed to. He quickly bowed to the prince, grateful to take his eyes off the source of his breathless nervousness.

"Welcome, Duo." The prince greeted him enthusiastically. "Come, sit with me," he entreated him, taking the singer's hand from Quatre and turned to lead him back to the settee by the hearth.

After sitting, the Prince once again looked into the other boy's eyes with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Duo blinked, distantly aware the question was being directed to him, but he couldn't take his eyes or thoughts from the dark haired boy in front of him. He forced himself to nod.

"I'm glad," the prince replied, and the soft tone of his voice and gentle gaze seemed to melt the braided boy's insides.

Heero looked up to see Quatre behind Duo's back gesturing his hands to get his attention. The small blond's face was beaming, his head nodded towards Duo's and pressed his hands against his heart. Heero gratefully nodded and turned back to the boy in front of him.

"Would you sing for me, Duo?" he asked.

The singer came back to his full senses. 'A song?' he thought to himself. He could to that, he reasoned with himself.

"I...I'll sing you the first song Master Rem taught me," he replied, then stood, taking a few steps away from the other boys. He turned and positioned himself as his master had taught; his back straight, legs slightly apart, and his head face forward. Taking a deep breath, he began the sweet, lilting lullaby that would always be his favorite song.

Three short songs later, Duo bowed to the small but very appreciative audience. He began to feel much more at ease than when he had first entered the room.

Quatre approached him with a goblet of wine and he gratefully sipped at it, happy to have something occupying his nervous hands.

"Tell me of your life, Duo," the prince asked as he waved off the goblet Trowa was offering him.

"There's not much to tell." The singer replied with a shrug. But as Heero led him back to his seat, the silence of the other four boys in the room signaled that he would have to continue. "Well," he began as he tried to order his thoughts. "I was orphaned around my fourth year." He looked up through his long bangs to see the others waiting for him to continue. "I don't remember much about my parents before they died, just my mother's long braid." 

He pulled his own braided mass forward and held onto it, something he always did when he was nervous, distraught, or scared. Right now he was just plain nervous. Why do these people want to know about me anyway? he thought to himself before he continued. 

"I was taken in by the local tavern keeper and his wife, Horace and Gert." He stopped to chuckle then looked at Heero. "I privately called them Horse and Big Girth, because it pretty much described their appearances." The other's smiled at this. "My life there was...difficult," he went on. "I can't say they were cruel," Duo looked up to make a point with his next statement, "but I can't say they were kind either. Girth saw that I had enough food, clothing, a bed of clean straw by the kitchen hearth and a warm blanket. Horse made sure I had more work and beatings than a child should have to bear." He paused to calm the bitterness he felt well up inside him. Feelings such as those always made him feel ill inside.

"The best thing there was their daughter, Irea. She was older than I by five years and is the only person I can remember showing me..." He paused to think of an apt description. His amazing blue-violet eyes lit up as it came to him. "Affection and comfort. She would hold and rock me after a beating, or if I was ill." His face saddened a bit. "They married her off at 15 to a man in another village. I didn't see her after that."

With a sigh, he looked around at the faces of the others he'd just told his sorry tale to. What he found were expressions of sadness and pity. "Told you there wasn't much to tell." He murmured as he stared down into his goblet of wine.

"Duo." Heero's hands reached out and gently took the goblet from his hands and passed it to Quatre. He then clasped both of the singer's cold, delicate hands between his. "I would like you to consider staying here at Bronwyn Castle," he said gently. "I know you're devoted to Master Rem, but if he agrees, and if you feel any affection for me, I would like you to be my Fourth, for I feel," he raised Duo's encased hands to his chest, "that you are my Heart."

As the Prince made his request, the color rose in Duo's cheeks. Whether it was from the words and touch of the handsome prince, or the embarrassment of such words spoken in front of the others, he didn't know.

"I...I know very little of the ways of a royal court, your highness, and I'm not clear on what the Four are or what they do." His forehead wrinkled in thought. "I have no skills to be worthy of such an honor." Then his eyes widened. "You don't even know me," he said in amazed bewilderment.

Heero nodded and gently squeezed his hands, still held in place on his chest, over his heart. "I know what I feel in here." He answered quietly but with confidence. "And I know that you are the final piece that will make me complete, along with my other three. They need you as well."

Startled by the prince's words, Duo turned his head to look upon the other three boys to see they all wore the same expression of hope on their faces. "Do you really want me?" he asked them, still disbelieving as the three nodded their heads. "B...but I...I don't always behave properly. I find humor in almost everything, and laugh at inappropriate times." He began to list his faults. "Mischief follows me around like a shadow, part of the reason for my frequent beatings. And I...I..." he began to stammer as he tried to speak faster to give them the reasons they would regret asking him to stay.

"Duo." Heero's voice stopped his self-deprecating thoughts immediately and he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"No one expects you to be perfect." Heero continued with a crooked smile. He was enjoying the braided boy's speech, and the appealing movements of his face and head. Beautiful and charming were the words that came to the prince's mind as he observed the boy. "There will be some rules you will need to live by, some common courtesies to observe." He warned the braided boy. "But I promise you," the prince's features and voice became serious. "No one will ever beat you again. You will be safe here with us, and we will never reject you. We will be your home and your family."

Duo swallowed hard to hold back the unexpected swell of emotion that threatened to escape his throat at the prince's words. Never in his life could he remember anyone saying such words of hope to him. A promise of a better tomorrow, of a future. A traitorous tear escaped from the corner of his right eye and slid down his smooth, perfect cheek. He couldn't talk for fear of losing his composure completely.

Quatre, sensing his emotional state, placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "He's a bit overwhelmed, Heero. Maybe we should give him some time to consider your offer." He suggested.

Heero nodded at the small blonde's suggestion. He knew Quatre's senses were rarely ever wrong, and he'd learn to trust him implicitly. He reached his hand out to Duo's smooth cheek and captured the teardrop as it slid down towards his jaw. "I'd like you to stay here with Quatre and Trowa," he said quietly to the emotional boy. "I need to meet with someone. Will you wait here for my return?"

Duo nodded, his eyes wide and watery.

The prince smiled, and squeezed the boy's hand reassuringly and stood. Shadowed by Wufei, he quickly left the chamber. 

Duo turned his eyes to the other two who drew closer to him now that the prince had gone. Trowa sat in the place Heero vacated, and Quatre sat on the thick rug at his feet. With the heels of his hands, he roughly wiped away the excess and embarrassing moisture from his eyes and took a deep breath. Looking up into Trowa's green eyes he finally managed to speak. "Tell me of the Four," he said.

Heero returned shortly after his meeting with Master Rem. The bard was delighted, though somewhat sorrowful, that the Prince wanted his apprentice as his Fourth. The master singer agreed to a sum of gold to compensate him for his loss, and accepted it with a wistful sigh.

"I have come to be overly fond of the boy." He told the prince and his First. "And though the gold is always welcome, it is not as important as his happiness." He looked up with concern clouding his eyes. "If he chooses not to stay, I will return your gold and happily take him with me," he stated, then smiled warmly at the prince. "But I hope he will stay. I believe his happiness and safety will be better achieved in your hands than in mine." 

With a sure and steady look in his eye, the prince answered the bard. "I want him to stay, more than I've ever wanted anything before," said Heero, then shook his head in confusion. "I can't explain it, but I believe my own happiness lies with him. He is destined to be my Heart," he said with determination. "In fact, I think he already is," he added softly.

Master Rem made bold as he moved closer to the prince and took a firm hold of his arm. "Then I hope for your sake that he chooses to stay."

Wufei opened the outer chamber door to find only Trowa, casually holding Quatre in his arms. Heero, at his side, glanced about the room. "Where...?"

"He's in your chamber." Trowa answered. "He asked, and we told him what we could about the Four. He just wanted some time alone to think."

The prince moved to the double doors that led to his sleeping chamber and quietly opening them and entered the room. He found the braided boy curled up in the middle of his bed, the bedcovers pulled up around him to ease the ever present chill of the castle. Cautiously, he approached the bed.

He paused a moment, taking in the delicate features of the boy. Duo's eyes were closed and his face peaceful in sleep. His long black lashes lay gently against his pale skin. Gazing down at the braided singer, Heero's heart seemed to constrict and beat faster at the same time. Never had he felt such an overwhelming feeling of emotion for anyone before. He sat on the edge of his bed and reached out to brush the long, stray strands of hair from Duo's eyes.

"Duo." He called out gently. 

The sleeping boy's eyes blinked open and slowly focused on the Bronwyn Prince's face. He smiled but remained silent.

"I've just come from Master Rem." Heero began, aware that his other Three were behind him in the doorway listening. "He is very fond of you and somewhat reluctant to part company with you. But he believes your best interest would be here with me. I can give you a home, family, and see that you have those things you desire. But most of all..." he paused, almost fearful to say the words to express his own feelings, "I can offer you companionship and love. You are my Heart, Duo," he said reverently. "I never expected to feel so deeply for another on such short acquaintance. Please," his hand cupped the boy's rounded cheek, his voice was softly imploring. "Please say you'll stay."

Duo sat up, bringing himself closer to the prince. "I don't have a need for many things," he answered shyly. "But I've always wanted a home... a family... and most of all to love and be loved. To have someone who really cared about me." He looked up through his long bangs. "Could you really love a nobody like me?" he asked, his voice tentative and a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes.

The Prince of Bronwyn reached forward and pulled the slight boy into his arm and against his chest. "I think I love you already," he whispered into his ear.

The emotions that the braided boy fought to keep into check earlier suddenly burst through. His body shook as he silently cried on the shoulder of the prince who continued to hold him close and stroked his back comfortingly.

"Will you stay?" Heero asked then held his breath.

"Yes," Duo answered in a whisper as he nodded his head against the other boy's chest. A moment later he felt more arms surrounding him, and looking up and through his tears, he saw the other three had joined them and embraced each other as a group. He felt a sense of belonging and peace that he had never felt before in his young life. A feeling of rightness. And, if the prince could be believed, he would know those feelings for the rest of his life.

That evening, as the meal was being served to the much smaller, more intimate family group that had lingered on after the celebration the night before, the Prince stood before them to make an announcement. "I've chosen Duo as my Fourth, my Heart," he said with a smile on his face.

"Uncle, I protest!" Treize shouted as he shot to his feet, his face red with anger, his body rigid with righteous indignation. "I was interested in the boy as a replacement for my recently deceased Fourth." His voice was loud in declaration and he raised his hand, pointing his finger at accusingly at the King's heir. "Yet Heero has monopolized the singer since he performed last night. I sent Une to inquire of Master Rem, only to have my cousin out maneuver me. I say my suit takes precedence to his. I'm older and need a Fourth. I believe the boy should be mine!" He demanded firmly, obviously completely assured of the rightness of his claims.

Duo had been sitting in the traditional Fourth's place, next the Quatre, the Prince's Third. The blond reached out during Treize's shouts of complaint and placed his hand over the other boy's whose hand was trembling and his eyes were wide with alarm. Quatre knew what his new friend was feeling, not only because of his special talent, but because he remembered only too well his meeting Treize the first time and being also frightened by his temper.

"This is the second boy he's taken from me," Treize continued on. "And I insist he be turned over to me."

The king seemed calm in his appearance, but his hands gripped the arms of his chair at the actions of his nephew. Yet in fairness, he turned calmly to question his son. "Is any of this true, Heero?" he asked.

"No, father." Heero stood to address the King formally. "I did, indeed, find Quatre on his lands, but Treize had his Four already, and I knew the little shepherd was to be one of my Four. The same is true with Duo." Heero turned his head to give the braided boy staring worriedly at him a reassuring smile. He continued. "I could see that Treize was taken with him, but I knew," he placed his hand on his heart knowing all assembled would know he "felt" a connection with the singer, "that he was my Heart. I talked with him, and asked him. He has freely agreed to be my Fourth. I did everything properly and with decorum."

"If I had been given a chance to meet with him," Treize interrupted, "I'm sure he would have agreed to be my Fourth, but I was never given the chance."

The king raised his hand to silence his nephew. He hated these open, public arguments his nephew always seem to initiate and enjoy, it bought back harsh memories of his brother, and he knew he often gave into Treize to make up for the fact that his father had been banished from the court and exiled to the north for treason against the King. His eyes turned to the timid looking boy sitting near the end of Heero's table. "Duo." He called out to the boy gently, seeing he was already shaken by Treize's vehemence. "Given a choice, would you choose to be part of Heero's Four, his Heart, or of Treize's Four, his Ears?"

"Stand up to address the King." Quatre whispered urgently to the startled boy, yet held tightly to his hand as Duo struggled to rise on wobbly knees. His eyes strayed from the king to his son, and the words and feelings the prince had spoken that morning were still clear in his mind. 

"I choose Prince Heero," he replied with a shaky smile to the prince. Heero gave him a relieved smile in return, and the matter was closed by the King's final word on the matter. 

Two days later, the Bard departed from the castle. Out in the open courtyard, he held the clinging boy that had been his apprentice in his arms as he bid him farewell.

"Will I ever see you again?" The boy sniffed against his bard's cloak.

"Yes, of course." The older man smiled indulgently as he ruffled the boy's long bangs. "Tis the end of summer, and I'll be back midwinter to check on you," said the bard to reassure the boy even as he pushed him away from his chest so he could look in earnest at the young man's face. "If you find, by that time, that you no longer desire to stay here, I'll gladly take you away with me when I leave."

Duo nodded, grateful that Master Rem cared that much about him. "Thank you for everything," he said in a whispered voice and flung himself once again against the Bard's chest for a quick, fierce hug. Then, just a quickly, the boy released him and ran off towards the entrance of the castle. The older man could see the Prince's Second and Third waiting for the boy at a discreet distance within the shadows of the castle entry. The small blonde embraced Duo briefly as he reached them, and the two boy's led his former apprentice away. 

With a deep sigh, the musician hefted his pack over his shoulder with a slight grunt. "I'm going to miss that boy," he mused sadly as he began his journey, alone once more.

Tbc


	3. part 3

Part 3

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

  
  


Duo was on his best behavior the first week of his stay in Bronwyn Castle. Deep inside he was fearful that when the Prince and the other three really got to know how ordinary he was, they would send him away. He knew Quatre sensed his fear, but gratefully the small blonde never asked about it, only silently reassuring him with a spontaneous hug, a squeeze of his hand, and a warm smile of reassurance. 

His first week was also a busy one as Heero and Trowa prepared for their journey north for the bonding to take place. The newest member of the Four was disappointed to learn the two would go with only the King's Hand as protection, to stay at a cottage for a weeks duration.

"Why do they have to leave?" Duo pouted as he sat with Wufei waiting in the prince's ante chamber for the other three.

"They need to be alone to bond." Wufei explained patiently.

"Why?"

Wufei sighed as he turned to the braided hair boy. Duo was very inquisitive, but sometimes he asked questions to things that were not to be openly discussed.

"The bonding is a very personal experience." The black eyed boy explained. "Trowa and Heero have been preparing mentally and physically for this time for months now. They need no distraction. Once the bonding has begun, they will need time to adjust to each other."

Duo's face drew together in a disconcerted way. "I still don't understand. What is the bonding? How is it done? Why is it done? Why can't we all do it together instead of one at a time?"

Wufei's face showed his exasperation with all the questions until the last one was spoken, then a sly smile crept into his face before it turned serious again.

"Duo." he put his hands on the other's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I cannot answer all of your questions. Few people know what the bonding is. I am not allowed to talk freely about it. I can tell you it is an intimate experience between two people. It will bring you closer to Prince Heero than you can possibly imagine now. But don't worry." he allowed a small smile to reassure the frowning boy before him. "Heero will prepare you for it. That is why he will spend several months before hand with you. After the bonding, you will have several more months to strengthen the bond."

Duo still bore an unsatisfied look.

"You'll understand more as time goes by." Wufei reassured him. "You'll observe Heero and Trowa strengthing their bond, and then Quatre will begin his time of preparation for his bonding."

Duo bit his inner cheek thoughtfully, then looked up at the black haired boy. From the look on Wufei's face, he knew he was not going to get anymore from the usually quiet boy. He had gotten more answers from him, though, than anyone else had offered to his endless questioning. He nodded his head, signaling to the older boy that he understood at least part of what he said and that it was enough for now. The Prince's First released his shoulders and stepped back and returned to sharpening his large sword.

The next morning, Duo slowly woke to the sound of a persistent knock on his door. His sleeping chamber was grouped with the others, situated near the Prince's rooms, though much smaller than Heero's chambers, and the bed half the size. Still, Duo thought it luxurious, and wonderful, and unbelievably his. The bed itself, was high off the ground and the mattress thick and soft. The coverlets and many pillows only added to the comfort when he lay down on it. A thick rug lay in front of his bed and one in front of the small hearth that keep the chill at bay that always prevailed in the stone structure. At the end of his bed lay a large chest for clothing which daily had been added to as items of clothing were sewn by the castle's seamstresses. As he had in previous days, Duo woke up feeling warm, safe, and very much cosseted. 

"Come in." he answered the knock sleepily, brushing his hair out of his eyes while staying almost completely hidden within his blanket's warmth.

Trowa entered his room fully dressed for the day. "Duo!" his voice had a hint of scolding to it. "Why aren't you dressed? Heero and I leave after breakfast. Don't you want to be there at our leaving?" he asked.

Reluctantly the braided boy inched out from his warm cocoon. "Do you really have to go Trowa?" his question sounded more like pleading. "I'll miss you and Heero, you know."

The taller boy smiled fondly as he followed the smaller boy to his ornate clothing chest. "We'll miss you, too, Duo." he answered. "But, yes, I have to go....and more importantly, I want to go. I've looked forward to this day for a long time."

Duo pulled out some fresh clothing and turned to see the other boy's face soften as he spoke. He wondered at the look as he placed the clothes on his bed.

"Off." Trowa motioned to the nightshirt he wore. Duo's shyness, though endearing, was slowly easing as nearly every morning one of them had to wake him up and help him dress in order to have their morning meal together. They were now all aware that Duo was a very reluctant riser.

In a short while they exited Duo's room, the braided boy dressed to Trowa's satisfaction. He clasped Duo's hand in his and led him to the dinning hall where they joined the other three.

The Prince's Heart ate his meal as Heero outlined the schedule for the three remaining behind for the upcoming week. Duo was to be included in the lessons Wufei was giving Quatre on his letters and numbers. The First was charged with their care and safety. He would also spend time each day teaching the two smaller and slightly younger boys how to defend themselves with a sword and knife. They were instructed to stay within the confines of the castle's outer walls.

After receiving their instructions for the week, and the prince had formally bid his parents and his father's Four goodbye, the five returned to the Prince's room to collect their cloaks. The time for parting had come. Hero approached Wufei and searched his eyes for a moment before he took the ebony eyed boy's face in his hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. Wufei's arms came up to encircle the prince during the kiss.

Duo's eye's widened in response to the scene playing before him. He slowly stepped backwards.

Heero then move to Quatre, who readily embraced the prince and accepted a slightly less intense kiss, even as Trowa moved to embrace Wufei. 

Heero then turned to Duo and was surprised to see he had moved away from the place he had been. Turning his head, the prince saw the boy had backed himself against the wall and was watching them with owlishly-wide eyes. He moved towards him. "Duo, what's wrong?" he asked.

The boy blushed. "I...I...don't know how to do that." he stammered.

"Do what? Say goodbye?" the prince smiled.

"That." Duo replied and pointed to a place behind Heero. The prince turned to that he pointed to Trowa kissing Quatre.

"Have you never been kissed?" Heero asked, surprised the fey boy in front of him had somehow escaped being kissed.

Duo shook his head negatively. "Not like that. Just on the head or cheek by Irea."

"It's easy, though it takes some practice to become proficient." Heero assured him and couldn't help but smile at the innocent look on the boy's face. "Here," he stepped forward and put his hand under Duo's chin lifting his face and tilting his lips upward. "let me show you." The Bronwyn Prince lowered his head and pressed his lips gently to the other's and slowly moved them across the boy's soft but firmly pressed-shut lips. As he finished, he ran his tongue across them and then pulled back. "You taste good, Duo." he said softly as he ran his thumb over the boy's lower lip. The violet eyes looked up in confusion, displaying his complete innocence. 

"Come," Heero smiled. "Give me your embrace and then say good bye to Trowa." he commanded gently as his fingers lingered over the boy's soft and blushing cheek.

Duo readily complied, wrapping his arms around the Prince's neck for a quick, firm hug.

The five walked together down to the stables where Rolf, the King's Hand, waited for them. Along side of him stood three massive and restless horses, eager to begin their journey.

"Duo!" Quatre gasped, and it was only Wufei's quick reflexes that prevented the boy from fleeing as the First caught hold of his braid as the turned to flee.

"Lemme go!" Duo yelled frantically as he drew both hands up to hold onto the base of his braid, yet continue to struggle to get away.

Wufei quickly grabbed hold of the frantic boy's shoulders. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded. With some force, he turned the Prince's Heart to face him and then saw what Quatre had sensed. Duo was terrified and desperately struggled to pull away from his grasp.

"What's the matter?" Heero asked, concerned as he came from behind Wufei. Seeing the look of terror on his Heart's face, he moved to take him from Wufei's grasp and held the frightened boy tightly against his chest, his arms wrapped comfortingly around him. "What's made you so fearful?" he asked.

"Th....th....those...beasts." he choked out.

Heero glanced around. "Do you mean the horses?" he asked perplexed.

Duo nodded , his eyes wide with fearfulness.

The prince had grown up with the magnificent animals and had ridden them since he could walk. He had to remind himself that those of lower rank in society did not have the same association or privilege with the powerful and majestic animals.

"There's nothing to be fearful of, Duo. They're just animals. Come, I"ll introduce you to my steed, Wing."

He was surprised that his Heart didn't easily acquiesce, but squirmed desperately to break free from his firm hold.

"No, please don't. Please, Heero....don't make me." he pleaded with a stifled sob.

The Prince of Bronwyn had never seen anyone so fearful of an animal before. Duo's pleading and fear softened his heart.

"Alright, shhhh." he hushed the boy in his arms, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. "I'll not make you. But I want you to stand behind the gate and watch us mount. The horses are just anxious for a run, but they have been trained well and can be trusted." He explained. "Will you stay?"

"Behind the gate?" Duo asked slowly calming a bit.

"Yes, it's safe behind the gate." Heero answered.

"V...v..very well." he answered then added, "If Wufei and Quatre stay with me."

Heero slowly released him, silently pleased that in spite of his fear, Duo would compromise to order to adhere to his wishes. With his arm around the slender shoulders, the prince led the boy, whose still fear-filled eyes never left site of the horses who were pawing the ground. Quatre and Wufei followed closely behind and each stood at Duo's side once the said safety zone was reached.

"Remember, Wufei is in charge of you." Heero admonished the two smaller boys who stood with their hands clasped. "Mind what he says."

Both boy's nodded and Heero reached up and touched each of their cheeks with his hands, letting them linger for a moment before he smiled and turned to join Rolf and Trowa. He approached Wing and took his gloves from his belt and then made a show of patting his horse, and accepting an apple from Rolf, fed the treat to the magnificent white steed. He turned and exchanged a glance with Duo who was intensely watching his every move.

"We better go, Your Highness." Rolf said as he handed the leather reins to the prince.

All three mounted at the same time and held their anxious mounts back as they maneuvered them out through the gate. With a final word of farewell, they cantered out of the castle's yard.

A moment of silence passed before they three left behind moved or spoke. Then it was Quatre who spoke first.

"Why are you so fearful of the horses, Duo?"

The braided boy's painful grip on the blonde's hand lessened as the horses left the courtyard, yet his eyes still reflected his fear. Wufei turned to listen to his answer. Duo's violet eyes seemed dazed and distant as his eyes focused on something beyond the two before him. "My parent's were taking me to a festival," his voice was quiet and a bit shaky as he began to explain. "and I remember a sound like thunder that grew louder and didn't stop." He paused for a moment and his eyes widened as the scene he was describing replayed in his head. "My...my mother screamed as the sound grew closer." He swallowed with difficulty. "Large hands picked me up and tossed me forward. I remember falling and rolling around to see the faces of the beasts, their eyes wide, bulging, and mostly white. Their mouths were stretched back, baring their teeth, their nostrils flared. I can still hear the screams of my parents as they were crushed beneath the thundering hooves and wagon of the runaway team. They both lay lifeless and bleeding as I crawled over to them." He turned haunted eyes to Quatre. "I knew they were broken, but I kept crying for them to wake up."

During his tale, Quatre had moved closer for support and now threw his arms around the stricken boy. "Oh, Duo. No wonder." he empathized.

Wufei was not unaffected by Duo's tale. Stepping up to the boys he embraced them both, offering whatever comfort he could to them and thought to himself that this was not an auspicious start to the week ahead.

The two smaller and slightly younger of the Four settled into a routine as the days slowly passed. The three breakfasted in the hall together, followed by Wufei's instructing them in swordsmanship. After a short rest, they began their studies. The Prince's First patiently instructed them in their letters and numbers. During the noonday meal, one of the King's Four came to tell them of the history of Bronwyn and surrounding countries. Master Thad spent time in the afternoon with Quatre as he had similar abilities at being sensitive to other's emotions and he worked with the small blonde to hone his talent. Wufei told Duo that during the time that Quatre was occupied he could choose how he wanted to occupy himself for several hours. He chose to go to the kitchen to help, saying he felt most comfortable there.

Wufei walked him to the kitchen, a place he had rarely visited himself. He was surprised to see the workers turn to greet Duo warmly. The braided boy's face beamed with delight. It was quite evident he had been there before and Wufei wondered if Heero knew about it.

Their routine was set and was to continued for the remainder of the week. A couple of days later found Wufei smiling down from his chamber's window to the court below where his two charges practiced their swordplay with wooden sticks. Heero would be pleased with his report on the week, he thought. Then a bit wistfully he thought of Heero and Trowa. The full moon was four nights ago. The bonding would have been accomplished then, and the strengthening of the bond would continue for another six months. He reflected fondly on his own time of bonding with the Prince and sighed. He needed to be satisfied with the privilege that he had the Prince to himself for a while, something the others would not know. He refused to let jealousy, the great divider, become part of his thoughts. Jealousy would ruin the Four. There was no place for it in Prince Heero's life. He only hoped that the two younger boys could forge a relationship with the Prince of Bronwyn without jealousy seeping in.

Noting that the two in question had gone their separate way, his thoughts turned back to them as he moved about his room. They seemed so young and innocent and he wondered if he himself had looked that way on his arrival to Bronwyn. He knew Quatre, having been raised on a farm with sisters and sheep, had figured out the bonding process and was eagerly awaiting his turn. But Duo was obviously an innocent and completely without a clue. Duo had explained to them one evening that most of his days had been spent in the kitchen of the tavern, only venturing out to serve or help clean the rooms when the customers were gone. He had effectively been shut away from the world, never even being able to associate with other children his age, only Irea, who had been much older. If he did go out where people were to see him, the tavern keeper dirtied him up and put him in rags so no one would pay the boy any mind. Wufei snorted at the thought. The tavern keeper most likely hid the boy's beauty to keep him from lecherous hands. In doing that, he could almost forgive the man his roughness of the boy for that protection, almost.

He let his mind wander as he sorted through some of his scrolls, looking for readings he could show his pupils the next day. Time passed easily as he got caught up in reading several of them, until he heard a frantic cry.

"Wufei!" Quatre's voice called out with a ring of panic to it. As the door to his room had been left open, he grabbed hold of his sword and ran out into the corridor and saw the small blonde running towards him looking panic stricken.

"Come quickly!" The Prince's Third shouted as he snagged his arm as he ran by, pulling him along. "It's Duo."

Tbc

**********


	4. Part 4

  
  


Warnings and Disclaimer on first page of story

Heero's Heart

Dyna Dee

Part 4

The Prince's Heart had turned to go the kitchen as Quatre went to Master Thad for his afternoon training session. He was soon happily ensconced in the daily chores of the kitchen, up to his elbows in bread dough. This was his favorite chore that the kitchen staff had set for him to do while he visited them daily. Netta, a kitchen worker around his age, had initially teased him for being in the kitchen, but the two quickly formed a friendly-bantering friendship. Her temperament reminded him of Irea and they were developing a brother/sister like relationship. 

The girl smiled at the boy across from her. She knew better than to allow herself to feel anything more than friendship for the unusually handsome boy. After all, he was the Prince's Heart. That announcement had hit the inner workings of the castle almost immediately after the Prince announced it, as well as his cousin Treize strong-spoken objections. 

Netta frowned at the thought of the King's nephew. The castle's staff made sure to see to his needs when he visited, but they also avoided he and his First. There had been a few slight incidents over the years between Treize and Prince Heero that were well known to all those working and living within Castle Bronwyn. It seemed to many that the jealousy of the father seemed to have trickle down to his son. Netta sighed as she thought about it. The King's twin had paid for his jealousy with banishment from his home and family. Only Treize had been allowed to remain within the borders of Bronwyn as the good king did not want to blame the son for the father's misdeeds. She just hoped that history wouldn't repeat itself.

She pointedly changed the direction of her thoughts as she looked up at Duo, his hands covered in flour and dough, his sleeves rolled up, and a smudge of flour on his cheek and nose. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Netta." A female voice called out the girl's name, causing both she and Duo to look up to see her mother, another kitchen worker, approach with a large wooden bowl in one hand and a bucket in the other. "Here are some scraps for the ducks and geese in the pond and slop for the pigs. I need you to feed them."

Duo could see the bowl was filled with dried bread and the bucket was full of just about everything that was leftover from the morning and afternoon meals. "Ducks and geese?" He asked. He'd seen the pigs near the stable, but not the fowl.

Netta's eyes sparkled. "Wanna come? It's fun." she urged, hoping for company.

Duo nodded and picking up a damp cloth next to him, wiped the flour from his hands and quickly brushed any flour remnants from the front of his clothing. Rodette, Netta's mother, brushed off the flour on his face in a motherly fashion, smiling at the blushing boy. "Go on, just be careful of those fierce fowl," she admonished with a teasing voice and a merry chuckle.

The Prince's Fourth took up the bucket and Netta carried the bowl. They casually made their way out the side door towards the stable yard. The brown haired girl walked with a sturdy stride. In fact, Duo used that word to describe her to the others. Sturdy. She was a bit taller than he, but surely outweighed him by another person. She was a combination of muscle and over feeding that was an added bonus to all who worked within the confines of the warm kitchen. She wore the common dress of a castle worker: a plain brown skirt with a woven blue blouse that was gathered at the shoulders blades by a drawn string through the top edge of the fabric and tied in front above her ample breasts. Her rounded figure matched her rounded face and large brown eyes. She wasn't what one would consider beautiful, but attractive in a healthy, natural way.

As they walked, she teased him about the way flour was attracted to him and about his hair and face being prettier than any woman's that she'd ever seen. He took her teasing in good humor, though blushed with embarrassment as she flattered his appearance. Approaching the pig's sty, she pointed out the trough and directed him to dump the contents of the bucket into it. He worked his way around the fenced area and hoisting the bucket over the top, dumped it into the trough. They both watched with amusement as the small population of swine ambled over as quickly as they could to shove their snouts into the muck.

Leaving the happy squealing animals behind, Duo followed her to an unfamiliar gate in the tall stone outer-wall of the castle that he'd never been through before. It took the both of them to pull open the heavy metal door, but at last, they prevailed and stood outside the castle walls. The castle of Bronwyn was constructed on a hilltop, and standing just outside it's wall, the hill sloped downward until, at the bottom of the steep incline, there sat a pond at the juncture to where another hill began to rise. From their point of view, Duo could see several varieties of geese and ducks floating on the water's surface and resting on the banks. On the lower edge of the pond were thickets of reeds, pussy willows, and shrubbery. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" Netta asked as she watched the boy's face and grabbed hold of his hand. "Let's go." Pulling him along, they ran down the hill. Ducks and birds that lay in their path of descent flew out of their way as the two barreled down, laughter heralding their way. Netta took a handful of bread and threw it out, and with delight they both watched the birds and fowl scramble for the scraps. She held the bowl out for Duo to help, then noticed his smile fading as he looked back up at the castle wall, now high above them.

"I don't think I'm suppose to be here," he said worriedly.

"We're safe here," Netta reassured him with a casual shrug, dismissing his concerns. "I do this all the time," she explained. "And, after all, we are on the King's land and you're wearing the Prince's emblem of protection." She motioned to his blue vest.

Still, Duo hesitated and looked concerned.

"This will only take a few moments, then we'll return. Alright?" She held out the bowl to him again.

"Very well," he replied and offered a slight smile. Sticking his hand in the bucket, he grabbed a handful of dried bread and flung it outward towards the ducklings on the outer ring of the more aggressive ducks and geese. The two laughed at the antics of the animals before them, and were so caught up in their activity that they failed to notice several men sitting in the shadows of the brush and reeds at the edge of the pond.

The girl's sharp intake of breath alerted the braided boy's attention from the ducks and geese back to her. He looked up to see her staring wide-eyed over his shoulder. Turning his head in that direction, he was surprised to see three men scrambling towards them from the brush.

"Run!" Netta cried as she dropped the bowl, gathered up her skirt, and began to scamper up the hillside towards the castle, Duo was quick to follow. As he climbed the steep slope just behind the girl and nearing the mid-way mark, his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled off his feet and down onto the ground. A moment later, Netta, too, was felled by another assailant. 

Instinctively, the braided boy rolled himself over and began to fight off the attacker above him. Yet not having learned much on how to protect himself, he used all that he had; his hands, feet, teeth and fingernails were his only weapons. As the larger man struggled to pin the boy to the ground, Duo flung his free arm upward, managing to rake his fingernails across the man's face. It was then, in a moment when both man and boy froze in realization that he had injured the man, that he got a good look at his assailant. Of course the man was bigger than he, and he wore an unkept, scraggly beard. He was dirty and smelled of sweat and dirt and other unidentifiable things. His sneering smile showed rotten and few teeth in his mouth, and his breath was indescribably foul.

A scream turned Duo's head away from the awful spectacle above him. Netta, fighting for all she was worth, was being dragged down the hill by two of the men. She was crying and calling for help just before one of the men put a filthy hand over her mouth to silence her.

Pulling his knees up as close to his chest as possible, Duo managed to plant his booted feet up against the man's chest and flung him backwards and off of him, sending the smelly bugger tumbling down the hill. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran to help his friend, throwing himself at the closest man as he tried to tackle him to the ground. Unfortunately, his body mass was barely enough to make the man stumble more than a foot or two. That man then turned and back handed the boy across the face, a fierce pain was immediately stung his lip. Duo stumbled to regain his footing and, with anger welling inside him, he once again threw himself at the same man, only lower this time and succeeded in knocking them both to the ground. Both boy and man recovered quickly and scrambled to their feet. Duo turned and ran for the other man who still had his hands on Netta, who was not cooperating with her attacker in the least. Fortunately, the man was distracted, his back to what was happening behind him, and Duo leapt through the air, landing on the man's back, his arms flung around the attacker's neck cutting off his breathing.

The singer's head suddenly snapped back as his braid was savagely pulled from behind. His arms released the man in front of him as he fell backwards and onto the ground. Netta took advantage of her captor's distraction and turning, kicked him right between the legs. The man's eyes bulged and he folded in upon himself gasping for air and let go of her arm.

Meanwhile, the angry man he'd tackled moments before threw himself on the grounded boy, sitting on his mid section. Bringing up his hand and clutching his fist, he lowered it forcefully, hitting the boy in the face. He smiled with grizzly satisfaction as the boy immediately stopped squirming and looked dazed. His satisfaction, however, was short lived as the girl threw her considerable weight at him, knocking him off the slender boy.

With his head and face throbbing in pain, Duo rolled himself off his back and onto his hands and knees just as his first attacker reached him and kicked the unsuspecting boy in the stomach, flipping him over onto his back again.

Gasping to regain the air knocked out of him, Duo found himself unable to stand up to defend himself. He felt his braid grabbed by the nape of his neck and he was pulled to his knees. Someone else grabbed him from behind and pulled his arms back behind him, causing even more pain. Then he found himself roughly pulled to his feet. He looked up just as he saw another equally and desperately ugly wretch of a man raise a fist and hit him on the opposite side of the face from his last blow.

"Are you crazy?" Duo barley heard Netta scream in anger as she fought off the third man. "He's the Prince's Heart. You are dead men!"

The statement didn't seem to impress the man in front of him as several more blows from his fist impacted on the boy's torso and face.

The Prince's Fourth was not aware when he was abruptly let go, or that he had dropped to the ground in a heap. Surrounded by his pain, he didn't hear the three attackers scream in fright as an angry Wufei ran towards them, his sword in hand, and a much larger red-headed man followed closely behind, also brandishing a weapon. Their screams eluded him as their lives ended by the sword of justice and vengeance.

He came out of the darkness into the bleak awareness of pain, and that he was being held in someone's arms, someone who was apparently walking quickly, while a flurry of urgent whispers surrounded them. The events of what just happened brought back the urgent need to escape, and he began to struggle to free himself of the hold on him.

"Easy boy. You're safe now," a soft timbered voice assured him. Managing to open one pain-filled eye, Duo saw the red hair and recognized that it was Jens, the King's Heart, who was carrying him. 

"Netta?" he managed to say, though he quickly discovered talking hurt.

"She's fine," Jens assured him. "In fact, she's in much better shape than you are."

The braided boy carefully nuzzled his face into the older man's shoulder with a feeling a dread descending on him. He knew he was in trouble now.

Tearfully, Quatre lifted a cup of broth to Duo's swollen and split lower lip. His right eye was swollen completely shut and discoloring, as was the left side of his face, though he could manage to peer out for that eye just slightly. But after seeing Wufei's scowling countenance, he decided he would prefer it to be as completely swollen completely shut as the other eye.

"You disobeyed Prince Heero by going outside the wall," Wufei stated cooly, his anger in check for the moment.

"Don't scold him now, Wufei," Quatre pleaded. "He's in pain."

"And I'm left to explain this to Heero. Not a pleasant place to be in, I assure you," he snapped back.

"Thorry. Tho thorry," Duo mumbled quietly through pained lips.

"You had better be!" the Princes Hand replied with a snarl. "You are confined to your room until Heero returns. Then you can explain to him why you disobeyed him and nearly lost your life."

"I'll stay with you, Duo," Quatre gently offered as he lifted the cup again to his friend's lips.

"No, you won't," Wufei countered. "He will stay here alone and you will continue with your daily schedule.

"But..."

"No buts!" Wufei interrupted the sympathetic blonde. "He'll finish his broth and we'll dress him for bed, then we'll retire to our own rooms."

Quatre wanted to continue to protest, but he had learned from experience that Wufei took his obligations seriously, and when he made his mind up on Duo's punishment, he knew there would be no changing it. He nodded his acceptance of the situation and with sorrowful eyes, he turned to finish his task.

********

As the trio entered the main courtyard, they exchanged curious glances at not seeing the customary welcoming group of people at their arrival. Leading the horses to the King's stables, Heero looked up the castle wall where the royal chambers were and frowned. He couldn't sense Wufei even though he sent out his greeting of arrival. "Something's wrong," he stated out loud as he dismounted and handed the reins to the stable master.

"Has everything been all right while we were gone?" Trowa asked the elderly man who mumbled an incoherent reply about some excitement. He quickly turned to lead the three horses away.

"I wonder what's amiss?" Rolf asked as they began to walk towards the castle door.

"Look there." Trowa's hand directed their eyes to the side door where in the shadows stood Wufei and Quatre, both looking uneasy.

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked, his worry turning to alarm. With a quick step he approached the two, forcing himself not to run. He could sense Wufei's apology and Quatre looked to be on the verge of tears. He stopped just before them and, after only a moment's hesitation, the small blond launched himself unto is chest, hugging him fiercely.

Barely audible, the smaller boy began to cry against him. "Duo didn't mean to, Heero. Don't be mad. Wufei did a wonderful job watching over us. Don't be angry with him. Duo's in pain, please don't scold him. I'm so glad you're back. Everything will be alright now."

Quatre's emotion and slurred words made it difficult for the homecoming three to understand just what was going on, but they began to piece it together. Heero held the trembling boy in his arms and looked over his shoulder to his First whose face bore the look of dread.

The King's Hand had observed the scene before him with curiosity. Through the open doorway and behind Wufei, he saw Jens and his own wife waving him to bypass the Four and come to them for an explanation.

"Excuse me." He worked around the group and slid into the castle doorway. He could see the growing tension as the Prince and his Hand communicated wordlessly. He knew his questions would be answered momentarily, also.

Duo sat on the thick rug in front of his hearth, his body stiff and his thin legs crossed under him. It was one of the few positions that he deemed semi-comfortable, that is if he didn't more or breath too deeply. He gazed at the dancing flames coming from the burning logs in the fireplace. He wore only his breeches, warm woollen socks, and his white shirt that tied down the front. He left his over shirt and blue vest in his trunk, not knowing if he would ever wear them again. His unbound hair warmed his back as, once again, his mind turned to his predicament. Wufei was very angry with him, and he had indicated that Heero would be most displeased with his disobedience. He'd been left alone in his room for three days now. Quatre was only allowed to give him his meals. He had been his only visitor except the housekeeper, who gazed sympathetically at him as she silently tidied his chamber. He worried the entire time as to what the prince's reaction would be. Would he cast him out of the castle? Out of the Four? He became frightened and despondent at the thought. Master Rem was long gone and he didn't know where he would go or what he would do if he was turned out of the castle. His worry caused him to have an unsettled stomach and he hadn't been able to eat his last two meals because of it, and that caused Quatre to become upset by his lack of appetite. He knew he would apologize to the blonde boy for he couldn't bear the thought of anyone else being unhappy with him.

A slight knock on his door drew his attention to the entry to his room and he watched as the latch lifted. He smiled in anticipation of greeting Quatre. But when the door swung open, it revealed Prince Heero. His smile faded. Instinctively, from years of trying to protect himself from physical abuse, Duo brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and pressed his aching face against them to protect it from further damage. His hands then came up to protect as much of his head as he could manage. A slight whimper escaped his throat. The moment he had dreaded for days had come. "I'm thorry, Heero. Tho thorry," he choked out.

It took a few startled moments for him to realize that he was being held, and not beaten. His tightly clenched body was lifted to fit on a lap. He hadn't realized how chilled he'd become until he felt the other's warmth. Lifting his head, he looked into Heero's concerned eyes.

The dark haired prince studied the boy in his arms noting that his eyes were puffy, discolored, and swollen, and that dark bruises covered the once unmarred surface of his face. The right side of his mouth was also swollen, one lip had painfully split and was obviously going to take some time to heal. Heero looked into the boy's damaged eyes to see a look of guilty sorrow in them. Drawing Duo closer, tucking his head into the crook of his neck, he began to rock back and forth a bit in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry, Duo," he whispered.

Disbelieving what he heard, the battered boy pulled away from the warm embrace to look at the prince questioningly.

"Wadda you thorry about?" he asked, and winced at the pain talking caused and as his words sounded funny because of his damaged lips.

"I promised you safety." Heero pulled him back against him. "That you would never be beaten again. Not even two weeks have passed when that promise was broken," he said sadly.

"Ith's not your fault," Duo replied. "Ith's mine." He sighed deeply, feeling relief that the prince didn't seem to be angry with him. "I didn't mean to dithobey."

"Shhh." Heero hushed him and began to rock again. "I talked to Netta and she told me all, including how you bravely fought to save her."

Duo paused, enjoying the tender moment. Only Irea had ever tried to comfort him like this. "Tho, you're not mad at me?" he asked in a small, tentative voice.

"No. I'm not mad at you," Heero replied. "Though I am upset that you're hurt."

Duo shrugged. "Ith's not tho bad anymore."

"Let me look." The prince drew the boy on his lap away from his and studied his face in the candlelight. "It looks painful to me," he observed and then surprised the other boy by leaning just slightly forward and gently kissed each eye and the healing split lip. "Better?" he asked with a slight up turn of his lips.

Duo nodded with a shy smile. The prince's arms tightened around him to give him a hug. Unfortunately, the squeeze brought pain to the boy's battered stomach area. Duo gasped and pushed Heero's arms away from his tender mid-section.

"What's this?" Heero frowned. He quickly began to untie the lacings that held Duo's shirt together.

"I'm alwight, weally." Duo rushed to reassure the prince.

"Here." He began to carefully lift the boy off his lap and onto the floor in front of the warm hearth. "Lie down here and let me see."

Duo's cheeks pinked with embarrassment as he lay quietly before the Prince as he finished undoing the ties of his shirt and opened the sides to exposed the bruised torso. The braided boy had gotten somewhat use to the other boy's helping him dress in the mornings, but the prince had never seen him before and he was ashamed of the dark bruises that covered him.

Heero eyed the damage. There were two major bruises; one across the left rib cage, and the other large one in the center over Duo's stomach. He determined that he must have been hit repeatedly there for the large bruise to be as big as it was. 

Duo hitched in a breath, and chills rippled across his skin as the Prince of Bronwyn leaned over and, once again, gently kissed the bruised areas. The braided boy was unused to this kissing stuff, but he decided that it was nice, and he liked it.

Heero raised up and give him a slight smile. "You're to stay in your room or my chambers until the obvious bruises fade," he told him.

"But,....you thaid you weren't mad at me." Duo pouted, then winced at the pain in his lip.

"I'm not." Heero smiled indulgently. "And this isn't a punishment. It's just very unsettling to see you like this. If anyone who doesn't know what happened should see you in this state, they may start rumors that I was cruel to one of my Four. I can't let that happen."

"I underthand," Duo replied sulking a bit.

Heero brought the shirt back together and began to tie it back to it's original state. "The other's are in my chamber and are anxious to see you." He remarked while working on the laces. "Do you feel well enough to meet with them?"

The prince had been told Duo had been confined to his room for several days, and he thought the boy would jump at the opportunity to see the others. But he was disconcerted to see the boy on the floor turn his head towards the fire, his face decidedly reflecting unhappiness.

"Wufei's vewe angwe wiff me," he said sadly.

Reaching out to take hold of the uninjured chin, Heero turned the battered face to look at him. "Wufei takes his responsibilities very seriously," he replied. "Your beating under his protection made him feel that he had failed in his duty to protect you. Yes, he's upset that you left the castle, but his failure to protect you challenged his honor. He's more upset with himself than with you," he finished, hoping Duo could understand his Hand's feelings as he'd explained them.

"But he did thave me," Duo whispered, then grunted and winced as he struggled to sit up. "He came when I needed him the mothd." He gasped at the pain from the movement. Heero was at his side and helped him as he slowly made his way to his feet.

"Do you need help? Shall I carry you?" The prince asked anxiously concerned at the boy's slow and stiff movements.

"No!" Duo said, aghast at the idea of appearing so helpless.

Heero smiled, his deep blue eyes sparkling. He was pleased to see the spunk back in the singer.

"Juth walk thlowly," Duo requested and began to carefully move towards the door then stopped abruptly. "Oh," he began as if something just came to him. "Could you go ahead of me and tell Quatwa not to pounth on me? He doth like to hug, you know?"

The prince laughed out loud. "Yes, he does. He's actually made all of us more open about embracing each other. His family is quite affectionate." He continued with a smile. "Took them half a day in saying their goodbyes to him when he became my Third."

Duo tilted his head to the side. "Well, huggin ith a good thing, ithen it?"

Smiling with affection, the prince ruffled the boy's bangs. "Yes, it's a very good thing."

Quatre was properly held back from flinging himself at Duo as he slowly entered the room a moment after Heero. Trowa's face fell into a look of dismay as he viewed the damaged face that had been so beautiful and vibrant the morning they had left. He approached Duo and gently placed his arm around his shoulders and eased him into a gentle embrace, kissing the top of his head. Quatre came forward as Trowa stood back and took his battered friend's hand into his own. It was obvious to all in the room that the distance between Wufei and Duo seemed wide and strained.

"Wufei." Heero called to the black haired boy and held his hand out to him. His First dutifully walked forward, taking his beckoning hand. "Come," Heero's voice urged him on. "Duo needs your reassuring embrace."

Wufei's eyes shifted from the cobalt blue eyes to the large, uncertain violet ones. Without further hesitation, he walked forward and took the braided boy carefully into his arms. There were no words of apology from him, nor those of recrimination as Duo's head tucked under his chin.

"Thank you for thaving me Wufei," he whispered sincerely. "I am thorry."

The Prince's Hands tightened his arms just slightly in gratefulness. His honor had been restored by the smaller boy's words. "Just don't scare me like that again," he said quietly and he felt Duo's head nod in agreement.

"I'll twy," he answered.

Tbc


	5. part 5

Warnings and Disclaimers on first page of story

Heero's Fourth

By Dyna Dee

Part 5

As the days passed, the five fell back into their daily pattern as Duo healed from his unfortunate incident with the men by the pond. Who they were and why they attacked the two teens remained a mystery. Most of the castle's occupants speculated they were just desperate wanderers who spied something tempting and went after it Whatever the reason, it was silenced forever by Wufei and Jens. The Prince's Heart excelled in his studies with Wufei. He and Quatre were soon at the same level of reading and writing. Numbers seemed to come easier to the blond boy, and Duo was enthralled by letters and words.

During this time, Duo heeded Wufei's earlier advice, watching Heero with the other three, trying to understand. He recognized that they were all very affectionate in private quarters. But in public, they were more circumspect. It seemed to him that Wufei or Trowa always seemed to be by the Prince's side. Yet he noted the special attention that was given to Trowa. He knew it was because the bonding was being strengthened. He still didn't understand it, the bonding that is, but he observed times when Trowa or Wufei would suddenly sit up and appear to be listening, then excuse themselves from whatever they were doing. There were also times when they would suddenly appear, relaying the Prince's message, summons, or just checking on his whereabouts. That had happened a lot recently, he realized, and not without good reason. It had become apparent to everyone in the castle that the new addition to the Prince's Four had a propensity for getting into mischief.

The first week he was allowed out of the castle, his bruises no longer marring his pale skin, Duo ran out into the courtyard and took a deep breath of fresh air, relishing his freedom and the feel of the sun on his face and the light breeze on his skin. On his third day of freedom, Netta invited him to help her catch one of the pigs in the pen that was to be taken to Janra, the grounds keeper, for slaughter. She told him it was a vexing job to do alone, but fun with two people chasing after the little swine.

It did turn out to be a playful romp that ended, not only having both the boy and girl covered in mud, but with the large number of penned up pigs managing to escape their confinement as the two teens struggled with their slippery catch at the open gate to the pen. Netta ran ahead of the squealing mass of crazed creatures, agitated from having the two of them chasing them wildly around the muddy area. She squealed herself as she ran for the safety of the castle door. The timorous, wiggly creature Duo struggled to hold in his arms, slipped from his muddy embrace and quickly followed after his fellows with the boy taking up the chase yelling at the pigs to stop and for Netta to close the door. Now frenzied, the pigs followed the girl into the castle hallways, the boy's yelling pushed them further and further into the castle dwelling.

The cooks and housekeepers were, to say the least, greatly displeased with the two very apologetic and contrite young people. Duo was hauled bodily, that is with a painful pinch on his ear, by a furious Housekeeper up to Prince Heero's chambers. The four boy's in the ante room blinked incredulously at the muddied apparition before them as the red faced woman, her hand still grasping his pained ear, stuttered in anger as she related the misdeeds of Heero's Fourth. As the woman went on and on, the four all seemed entranced at the large clumps of dark brown mud covering Duo's body, and how, at regular intervals, it dropped in splattering clumps onto the stone floor.

That incident was followed a week later by the stored apples fiasco. And following shortly after that, the wine incident, the laundry disaster, the bread dough debacle, only to be topped off the next week when Duo, balancing on the top edge of the high castle wall, slipped, and ended up hanging momentarily from the ledge by his fingertips until a hovering and shaken castle guard pulled him up. The braided bundle of curiosity inadvertently unraveled the Queen's favorite shawl, tripped the King and accidently spilled the King's own cup of wine into his royal lap. He got his hair caught on Uncle Rolf's clasp on his cloak, and then roused the whole castle with his screams of protest as the King's Hand reached for his knife to free the hair from the clasp, as his cloak was still on his person. He accidently set his bedding on fire, and the worst offense of all was when he used Wufei's sword to chop kindling in his room. Almost from the moment the fey boy came into their lives, life at Castle Bronwyn was never the same. 

After enjoying an early afternoon ride through the lush green hills behind the castle with three of his Four, the prince was surprised, on their return to the stable, to be greeted warmly by his father who asked him if they could chat in his chambers.

Heero dismissed his three and sent them to find Duo who had earlier announced he would go for a walk during their ride. Two castle guards were assigned to dog the boy's steps after the mishaps over the last few weeks. The prince chuckled to himself thinking the guards were probably in need of a break by now.

With his father's arm affectionately draped across his shoulders, they made their way to the royal chambers, passing each of his father's Four as the navigated the twists and turns of the corridors. Uncle Jens winked happily at both the father and son as they passed him by. Along the way they chatted amiably about inconsequential things until the reached the Kings rooms and the door was shut behind them.

Heero flopped in an un-princely like fashion into a large padded armchair and sighed deeply. "Is there something in particular you wished to talk to me about, Father?" he asked casually, but his left eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact," the King smiled warmly at him, "there is." He paused for a moment as the both of them unfastened the clasp of their cloaks, yet left them on as the fire in the hearth was low, and the room's chill was still present. The King relaxed back into his chair. "I was just wondering how you're doing. How are the Four and your Fourth doing?"

Heero's left eyebrow raised higher, realizing what his father was after. Feeling a bit irritated with the topic he knew was coming, he answered shortly. "Everything is fine, Father. So are the Four."

"And the Fourth?"

"He's fine," he stated simply but firmly.

As his father sat back in his chair, calmly folding his hands in his lap, clearly unfazed by his sons brusque manner, Heero's brows drew together in thought. "Well, at least I think he's fine.....I hope." His voice trailed off in a tone of worry.

The King's smile couldn't seem to be tempered. "He does seem to keep company with trouble, doesn't he?" he chuckled, his eyes displaying his good humor.

Heero relaxed somewhat now that the mood seemed to lighten. "He doesn't mean to cause problems or get into trouble." He rushed to explain. "He's just so.....lively and inquisitive."

"So I've heard." The King's smile grew at a new thought. "At least we know the horses are safe."

Heero returned the smile for a moment and then sighed as he looked at his father. He realized once again, how much he didn't resemble his father. The King was much taller, with golden brown hair. He was handsome in a regal and aristocratic way. He and his twin brother, Dallin, born ten minutes after him, were identical in appearance, though quite different in their temperaments. His cousin, Treize, looked more like his father than he did. Heero resembled his mother. Her ancestors had come from a far off kingdom and he had inherited her darker skin and hair, though his blue eyes were definitely from his father. Heero also lamented that he was smaller in stature than his sire, the top of his head only reached to his father's chin.

He realized suddenly that his father had spoken to him and he'd not been listening. "I'm sorry?" he apologized.

"I asked if you punished the boy for his mischief or have found a way to any deter future mishaps," the king replied, repeating himself calmly.

Heero drew a hesitant hand through his shock of hair.

"Well?" the King prompted.

Heero looked apologetically at his father. "I haven't," he answered 

"You haven't found the right punishment?"" the King tried to clarify.

"I haven't punished him," the prince corrected.

His father sat back again into his chair and waited for his son to continue.

"As I said before," Heero began, "he doesn't purposely set out to get into mischief. Then, when he is brought before me, he stands looking so uncertain of his place here and that my love and affection will be withdrawn." Heero looked up with a look of helplessness. "Then he gazes at me with those incredible eyes....., eyes I could get lost in, and so pitifully contrite. I never have the heart to even scold him. He's so innocent and dear to me that it's all I can do to keep my hands off of him, claiming him as mine to reassure him."

Though his son looked confused by the wash of feelings for his Heart, the king smiled wistfully at him. "I understand well, son," he said, his voice soft and smooth. "He sounds very much like Jens around that age. His red hair seemed to be a beacon for misdeeds...though not quite as frequently as your Heart, nor was he as innocent." The King paused as his mind and chuckled. "He was quite a handful then." He reflected on his memories of his Heart who was a full five years younger then he and the other Three, not too much had changed in Jens' appearance from the man he now was, except that he had mellowed and was tamed by his love and devotion to his King and the Four. "But I too, could not discipline him," he continued, coming out of his reverie. "I just tried to impress on him his duty not to cause work or trouble to those who had enough to do already." He signed again. "He was so tightly wrapped around my heart that I could not say nay to him in anything. I still can't." 

Heero watched as a soft glow of love reflected in the older man's eyes. The same look the prince had seen many times in his uncle Jens' eyes when he looked at his father. The king blinked from his train of thought and came back to the subject at hand.

"I know the pull to the boy is a strong one for you, Heero." He began again, taking on a more serious tone. "But you must bond with Quatre first, as he is your Third. Do not cheat him of your affection nor his proper rights in bonding because you have found your heart's desire. They are all your devoted servants and friends, and they deserve equally to have your devotion and attention until they choose how they will live beside you."

Heero nodded his understanding. "I know, and it's just as well. Duo is not ready for that aspect of our lives yet." He looked into his father's eyes. "He really is quite naive and innocent, and he's confused by our affection. He accepts it, but never initiates it, not with any of us."

The king nodded. "Then it's well he will have time to observe and learn. Perhaps the other three can help to teach him to be more comfortable. Do they seem to like the boy?" he asked.

"Yes," Heero replied. "They seem to be genuinely affectionate and fond of him. He can be quite endearing." he added.

"Then if you feel comfortable with it, they might be able to introduce him to a little more personal, physical contact. But remind them of their limits. He is yours." The King's tone was serious. "It is only with your permission when and how they touch him."

Heero nodded thoughtfully, considering his father's words.

"The bonding goes well with Trowa?" the King changed the subject.

"Yes, it's as strong now as it is with Wufei," he replied with a measure satisfaction.

"No jealousy?"

"No," Heero reported happily.

"And Quatre?" the King venture on. "Does he understand the bonding? Does he look forward to it?"

Heero chuckled as he answered. "Yes, he understands well. My little blond one is anxiously biding his time. He is well aware of what the intimacy of the bonding means. Must be all the years spent watching a herd of sheep," the prince chuckled. "I fear I will have to have him peeled off of me."

The King likewise chuckled. "He'll be a good predecessor for Duo to observe," he reasoned.

Their conversation was stopped abruptly by a frantic rapping on the door.

"Enter," the King called out.

The boy they had moments ago been speaking about popped his blonde head into the open door. He was breathless and his eyes were wide in panic. Heero was becoming accustomed to this expression over the weeks.

"Heero, come quickly," Quatre gasped. "D..Duo ran into a family of skunks."

The prince buried his head into his hands as the King rudely broke into a raucous laugh.

  
  


TBC

*********


	6. part 6

Warnings and disclaimer on first page of story

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 6

Warning: Citrusy

As ridiculous and funny Duo's latest misadventure sounded, all laughter ended as the royals, the court, and the castle workers gathered at a safe distance from the ill-fragranced boy in the center of the courtyard. He was a pitiful sight to behold. Someone had braved getting near enough to provide him with a wooden bucket, which he leaned heavily on as he sat on the ground next to it. The braided boy, repulsed by the overpowering non-aromatic scent of several skunks, was dry-heaving into the bucket's wooden mouth. Hearing the prince call his name from a distance, he looked up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the exertion from the constant retching. 

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." A forlorn looking and slightly ill-fragranced castle guard said as he sided up to the prince. Heero recognized him as one of the two who were in charge of Duo that afternoon. "He ran ahead of us and as he rounded a bush at the bottom of the hill, he literally ran over a family of skunks," the young guard explained nervously. "He fell when trying to avoid stepping on them and they sprayed him before he could get to his feet and run. He began emptying his stomach immediately and has been dry-heaving ever since. I'm sorry." He bowed his head humbly in admission of his failure of his duty. "The smell is so strong that we couldn't even get close enough to him to assist him back. He had to crawl up the hill to get into the castle's outer walls and courtyard."

"There wasn't much you could do to prevent this, Cale," the prince said in a way of absolving the guard of his obvious guilt while never taking his eyes off his Fourth. "I'm sure if it wasn't the skunks today it would have been an irrate porcupine, mad hares, or attacking pigeons." He sighed deeply once again at Duo's never ceasing ability to get into some trouble or another. Heero looked to his other three for suggestions. 

"We have to get him out of those clothes and into a bath," Trowa volunteered, looking just as anxious as they all did at Duo's dilemma.

The prince cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Duo, take off your clothes." His nose wrinkled unhappily at the strong smell coming from his Heart.

The unhappy boy lifted his head once again from the bucket and looked with disbelief at the prince. "No," he said adamantly. "No... way am I... going to...strip down out...here." He gasped and began retching again and slumped further down to his side.

"He's about to lose consciousness," Wufei observed, his calm voice belying his concern.

Quatre, who was hanging onto Wufei's cloak looked to the other three. "One of us is going to have to help him undress," he stated determinedly. 

"I will," Wufei said as his eyes stayed fixed on the gasping boy clutching weakly to the bucket as it his life depended on it. He reached up to unclasp his cloak when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, stopping his movements.

"I'll do it," said the deep voice of the King's Hand. He took off his own cloak and unsheathed his knife. Then pulling back his lips, he placed it in between his teeth. Most of the castle's population had gathered in the court yard to watch the unfolding drama. With admiration, all eyes watched as the brave man took a deep breath and ran towards the lone and foul smelling boy all but collapsed in the middle of the courtyard.

As his stomach clenched again, Duo put his face into the mostly empty bucket. He'd lost all the contents from that tortured organ on the way back to the castle. He could see from the faces around him that the others didn't know what to do about him, and he was too incapacitated to help himself.

The wrenching spasm seemed to ease a bit just when suddenly, he found himself flung forcefully onto his back. Stunned surprise was reflected on his face for a moment, just before the look of panic took its place upon seeing the King's Hand kneeling over him, one hand grasping the front of his clothing, and the other reaching for the knife in his mouth. Rolf then quickly fisted the knife handle and aimed the sharp blade at his chest.

Duo screamed in reaction, and began to fight for all he was worth, though he knew his smaller frame had no chance of winning against the much larger man. In his panic, he didn't realize he felt no pain as the knife sliced downward from the neck of his blue vest, then ripped through the tunic underneath it. Even in his struggles, he couldn't stop his shirt underneath those articles of clothing from being cut away from his chest and pulled completely off of his body. After his chest was bared, he heard the dull thump as the knife was dropped and realized that the large man's hands were fumbling with the lacing at the front of his pants. With horror-filled eyes he fought harder, realizing that in moments he would be naked in front of the whole castle. 

"Please Rolf, NO! I don't want others to see me," he pleaded with a panicked cry, his hands furiously moving in trying to fend off the other wrestling with his lacings. It was then he noticed, with a small degree of fascination, that the bearded man's face was turning a decidedly dark shade of red. He was holding his breath, Duo realized. Now the braided knew what to do to keep from being totally disgraced in public. He reached under the large man's arm and put his fingers to work. He tickled him. Rolf's eyes and cheeks bulged and he immediately stood and fled back, out of range of the permeating aroma of skunk.

Weakly, the braided boy raised himself up onto his elbows to see the large bearded man standing near the King, Prince, and their Fours. Rolf was taking in deep gasping breaths.

"Let him help you, Duo," Wufei shouted, his brows furrowed in vexation.

The boy on the ground shook his head, and then his eyes widened in alarm as Rolf looked at him with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

Scrambling back in order to get away, Duo stumbled onto his cut-up and discarded clothing and his body reacted once again to the horrendous smell as it had moments before, his stomach clenching tightly. That was all the larger man needed. He dove for the preoccupied boy and finished his job unlacing the britches and began to pull them off.

"NO!" Duo screamed horrified, and fought to pull them back up.

Suddenly a cloak was thrown over Rolf's shoulder. The King's Hand looked back to see the tight lipped prince backing up, now cloakless. Without hesitation, he wrapped the cloak around the struggling body below him and with several firm yanks, managed to pull off the offensive pants, socks, and boots. Two thin, white legs immediately pulled up and disappeared into the confines of the cloak as the boy curled up on the ground, completely covered by the Prince's cloak with the exception of the top of his head and his large expressive eyes.

Quickly standing as his face began to redden again, the King's Hands rushed to pick up the offensive clothing and dashed with them a safe distance before dropping them. He then immediately ran further away in order to take in a fresher breath of air. It was then he realized that he, too, had the stink of skunk on him.

With a look of distaste on his face, the large warrior turned and bellowed. "Nelda!" A middle aged and sturdy woman stepped forward. She was the head housekeeper for the castle. "A bath for me and the boy," he ordered, then added. "Make it a hot one, perfumed."

With a faint, quivering smile on her lips, she bowed in compliance of the request and turned on her heels to accomplish the task.

Satisfied, Rolf turned and walked toward the group of royals and Fours. "You'd think the boy would rather retch all day than divest him self of the offending clothing," he said disgustedly as he approached them, but stopped several feet away knowing he stunk like a skunk.

"Can't say I blame him." The King spoke up in sympathy for the poor boy, then motioned at the group of people around them. "He did manage to attract quite a crowd." 

The group around them murmured in agreement, then their eyes strayed back to the lumpy cloak on the ground.

"Thank you for helping him, Uncle Rolf," Heero said sincerely. The large man casually shrugged his acceptance of the prince's gratitude.

Jens, standing next to the King, looked from the boy on the ground to the prince. "What are you going to do with him now?" he asked Heero with a slight smile forming on his face.

Heero frowned. "What indeed?" He sighed heavily.

After spending an entire week in the guest servants' quarters situated well away from the other inhabitants of the castle and enduing quite well the ordered three hot, scented baths a day, the Prince's Heart was welcomed back to Heero's chambers.

Things settled down for a while as autumn turned into a cold harsh winter.

Master Rem returned for a mid-winter festival, whereupon he and Duo were ensconced with each other for hours catching up on each other's lives, renewing their friendship, and singing.

The snow lay thick and heavy on the ground that year making it difficult to enjoy the outdoors. The Prince's Fourth was not the only one having difficulty dealing with the freezing numbness that permeated the inner castle, but he most certainly was the worst at enduring it. He was most frequently seen huddled in front of a blazing hot fire in a hearth, wrapped in the fur-lined cloak the prince had gifted to each of his Four. If Duo braved the frigid corridors at all, it was to run to the warm kitchen where a hot hearth and warm broth were always available.

In early spring, as the Prince's seventeenth birthday approached, the days were decidedly cold and snow still lay on the ground, yet only in large patches. Quatre happily began his pre-bonding time with Heero and was constantly by his side. Being stuck indoors together all day, Duo easily observed the transition from Trowa to the blond. Heero still gave the taller boy tender touches, hugs, and an occasional kiss, as he did with he and Wufei. But Quatre was a constant at Heero's side, gazing up adoringly at the prince. Duo watched the lingering caresses on the part of both boys, and the blond's small frame made it easy for him to occasionally curl up on Heero's lap. Yet all this went on only in the privacy of the Prince's rooms. Duo began to understand that any physical touch was not done in public. At times, Trowa and/or Wufei would pull him away from Heero's room, and obviously kept him busy for an hour or so with no explanation. When he was allowed to return, both Heero and Quatre seemed pleasantly sleepy. His puzzlement was clearly written on his face and the other seemed very much amused by it.

It was a wet, blustery afternoon that found the five barricaded in Heero's warm ante room together. Quatre was snuggled on Heero's lap; Trowa sat behind the long haired boy, brushing out his long tresses, and Wufei was reading another scroll. Duo watched with interest as Wufei's head suddenly popped up as if he heard something. He nodded his head, and Duo turned to look at the boy behind him. To his bafflement, Trowa smiled as if amused by something. The Prince's First then requested Duo to accompany him to the weapons room. The braided boy would have questioned him why, but he was getting used to this routine of being taken from Heero's rooms. He did, however, complain about the cold corridors and how he didn't want to leave the warmth of the fire. Wufei simply handed him his cloak and told him to put it on, which he did slowly, pouting and grudgingly. At the same time, Heero had eased Quatre to his feet, and taking his hand led him to his bed chamber. Duo watched their movements with a questioning look on his face.

Heero looked back over his shoulder and saw his Fourth still standing in the same spot watching he and Quatre go to his room. "Go with Wufei, Duo," Heero said as their eyes met. The braided boy nodded, fastening the clasp of his cloak. The prince watched him reluctantly leave the warm room completely before he followed Quatre into his bed chamber.

The weapon's room was empty of people when Wufei led Duo into it. He shut the door firmly behind him and moved to put the torch in its bracing. Duo observed the room he had been in before, whenever he needed a sword to practice with Wufei or the others.

He jumped back, startled as he realized that the ebony eyed boy was standing very closely in front of him. "Wufei?" he squeaked.

The Prince's Hands looked down on the surprised boy, appreciating the blush that crept into the smaller boy's cheeks. He put his hand under Duo's chin and searched the puzzled eyes. Leaning forward, his lips touched the other's, gently questing over them. As always, Duo leaned into his embrace as he always did with himself and the others when they embraced him. They were all puzzled that the singer seemed to enjoy the affection they gave him, but he never initiated it, despite their assurances that he could.

"Put your arms around my neck." Wufei spoke softly against his lips, his hands guiding Duo's hands upward. Pulling closer, Wufei's lips became more demanding. "Open your mouth to me," was his next simple, murmured command.

Not sure why Wufei would request such a thing, Duo hesitated, then slackened his jaw. He was surprised when the other's tongue slipped into his mouth. Tilting the braided boy's head up and slightly to the side, Wufei explored the delicious depths of his mouth and lips. Finally coming up for air, the Prince's First found himself a little breathless.

Through his long bangs that partially covered his eyes, the violet eyed boy looked up into the other's eyes. "That was nice," he said with a small, shy smile.

"Want to try it again?" Wufei's voice was low and tantalizing.

Duo hesitated. "What would Heero say?" he wondered out loud.

"We have his permission, as long as we both know that you belong to him," was the solemn answer.

Perplexed, the Fourth's brows crinkled together. "What does that mean? Does he own me? Do you belong to him, too?"

"No, and yes." Wufei smiled down at his confusion. "I wouldn't say he owns you, you are his chosen, as am I and the others. He is our protector, and we will unite as Four to protect him. It's a life bond were creating, all four of us. I belong to him because I choose to be by his side," he said, hoping it was enough to explain it to the curious boy. "The time will come when you will pledge to be Heero's Heart and begin a bond that unites all five of us together," he added as he leaned forward and brushed another kiss across the tempting lips below him.

"What does the Heart do?" Duo's eyes were wide in anticipation of finally understanding his future place by the Prince's side.

Wufei's hand rose to caress the braided boy's soft cheek. Duo leaned into it, loving the gentle touch. "Heero feels differently about you than he does about the rest of us. He cares deeply for us, but you..." He paused.

Duo waited, almost breathless for the answer. "But what?" he urged the other to continue.

"You are Heero's Heart. You, if you accept what he's offering, will be the person who loves him and will be loved by him all his life. Even when he takes a wife to sire an heir. You are much like Jens is to the King. Have you noticed how the King and he act in each others' presence, different from the others of the King's Four?"

Duo's tilted his head to the side as he thought, looking, oh so appealing. "They stare at each other a lot," he replied honestly.

"But it's a warm, soft stare, isn't it?" Wufei coaxed Duo's observation memories. 

Understanding lit the singer's face and he nodded, then suddenly, confusion again clouded his features. "But why would Heero choose me over any of you? I'm just troublesome and a peasant."

Wufei bent again and kissed him briefly before answering. The so called troublesome boy didn't realize that his beauty and innocense was almost unbearably tempting and breathtaking. "I believe he knew that he would love you, in his heart," he pointed to his chest, "from the moment he saw you. We all rejoiced with him at his discovery of you, and at your acceptance to stay. You will truly complete him and the Four."

"But surely I'm not worthy of such an honored place in his heart," Duo protested, seemingly unaffected by the attention Wufei's lips were giving his.

"Do you question the Prince's decision?" Wufei pulled back and gave the boy a serious look. "Doubt his heart in choosing you?"

Duo's eyes widened. "Oh, no. It's not my place to do such a thing," he said alarmed.

Wufei decided he didn't care for the beautiful face to look so troubled, and found he could not resist trying to kiss the look of wonderment back into the Fourth's violet eyes. The were both breathing a bit heavily when they pulled apart.

Taking Duo's face into his hands, he turned the boy's eyes up to meet his. "Never doubt your place at Heero's side. You will always be first in his heart."

"Truly?" Duo bore the look of amazement, not quite comprehending all that Wufei was saying.

"Yes," he assured him with a small smile. "Always his Heart."

As the day celebrating the Prince's birth drew near, each of the Four spent time preparing a gift to present to him during the feast. Though called a feast, it would be a smaller affair then the King's last birthday. Only family and nobles that were more intimately involved with the royal family would be invited this time.

Even then, on the day of celebration, the castle was bustling, and as the afternoon waned, the Five young men withdrew to the prince's bedchamber to rest for the evening's activities. They all huddled on the large bed like a litter of puppies. Heero was sided by Quatre and Duo with Trowa and Wufei spooned up next to them, respectively.

As usual, the braided bundle of energy had bounced around excitedly since being awakened. The other four were exhausted just keeping him out of mischief. Because of this, he was still deeply asleep when Trowa and Wufei had awakened and left to prepare themselves for the feast, Heero assuring them that he would keep an eye on Duo until they returned

The braided boy slowly became aware of an unusual sound that dragged his sleepy mind to consciousness. Laying perfectly still, his eyes fluttered open and slowly came into focus. The violet orbs widened in response to what he saw before him. Somehow, he was no longer curled up against Heero's side, but over an arm's length away. The prince lay on his back with the end of Duo's braid in his outstretched hand. Quatre lay fully clothed and directly on top of the prince, kissing him passionately. His hand moved under Heero's untucked shirt caressing his chest, his hips were thrusting up against the prince beneath him. Both boys quietly moaned. 

Duo's eyes blinked, unsure of what he was seeing and taking it all in. He felt his heartbeat quicken and heat rise to his face as his body reacted naturally to the vision before him. Not understanding what he was seeing or feeling, he responded in the only way he could think of. In one fluid movement, he leapt from the bed and was out of the door in only a couple of heartbeats. Even as Heero called his name, he was sprinting down the corridor. 

He didn't precisely have a particular place in mind as his destination, he just wanted to find a quite corner to sort out his thoughts and feelings. Definitely not his room, he decided quickly as he sprinted past it. No doubt Wufei or Trowa would come looking for him there, wanting an explanation. He ran down the large stairway, feeling the cold seeping through his clothing, having left his cloak and boots behind. His Hair spilled out of its braid as the tie was, undoubtedly, still resting in Heero's hand. He knew he couldn't go outside because of his state of undress, so his mind frantically tried to remember a good thinking place within the castle walls. His eyes lit up as such a place came to mind. He ran in the direction he'd thought of, away from the servants' quarters and more towards the guests room, knowing of a large storage room there that would be perfect and solitary, allowing him to think things through.

Rounding a corner at full speed, he collided with a tall, firm body, from which he instantly bounced off of and fell backwards, landing hard on his behind on the stone floor.

"I'm so sorry," Duo gasped without looking up as he tried to gain his feet. A pair of strong and firm hands grabbed hold of his upper arms and hauled him up, lifting him bodily from off the floor, his feet dangling beneath him.

Startled, he looked up and into the face of Treize's Heart, Zechs, wearing a triumphant smirk on his face. 

TBC


	7. part 7

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 7

Warning: Yaoi

The piercing blue eyes of the tall blond were fixed solely on him, and sent a shiver of fear through his suspended body. "Please put me down," Duo asked politely, slightly embarrassed that his voice came out of him sounding timid. "You're hurting me." When his request was ignored, he began to struggle to break free, but the painful clutching of his upper arms and shoulders increased, keeping him in place. 

"What have we here?" Treize's amused voice asked with calmly from behind the tall blonde.

"A little treat." Zechs gave a knowing chuckle.

The sandy haired man, who looked so much like the King, came to stand by his Heart's shoulder, casting appreciating looks at the boy in the other's hands. He caught his breath at the boy, whose natural beauty was even more enhanced with his glorious hair falling freely down around his body, and cheeks flushed with color, and breathing rapidly, and who looked up at him beseechingly. At first glance he appeared as if he had just been delightfully ravished and was breathtakingly stunning.

"Humm." Treize moaned in reaction to the boy.

"Do you think he tastes as good as he looks?" Zechs asked, a mischievous look in his eye.

Treize chuckled. "Only one way to find out."

Duo didn't know what they were about, but he didn't like how either of the men were looking at him, as if they had something wicked in their minds.

Without letting the boy's feet touch the floor, the tall blond flipped the smaller body around and crushed his back against his broad chest. His arms quickly circled around Duo, pinning his arms down at his sides.

"Lemme go!" The alarmed boy shouted, becoming panicked.

Treize quickly moved in front of the Prince's Fourth and held the heart-shaped face firmly between both hands, then swooped down and began to thoroughly kiss him.

After a few agonizing moments of struggle and unable to break free, the braided boy began to yell past Treize's lips. "Don't! Stop!" Duo's cries were muffled as the older man's mouth increased their pressure and assaulted his lips with determination.

"Let him go!" A firm, familiar voice rose in demand behind Treize's back.

The Prince's cousin reluctantly began to pull back, also recognizing the voice. He gently tugged on the boy's luscious lower lip with his teeth before letting go completely. His eyes then strayed to his own Heart, a smug smile on his face. "Tastes wonderful." His voice rumbled deeply as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I said, let him go!" Wufei's voice echoed loudly in the stone crafted corridor.

Treize turned with an arrogant look at the Prince's Hands, his eyes measuring the boy's worth. The black haired boy stood in a battle stance, his sword in hand and his stance displayed his willingness to fight.

"Or what?" he countered lazily, raising a haughty eyebrow in question. "You'll run me through with a sword? Me, the King's nephew? And all because of a stolen kiss?" he said mildly indignant.

"No," Wufei answered, his voice cold and calm, keeping his stance of readiness. "But I could strategically strike Zechs so that he would no longer be of service to you." There was no hint of humor in the exotic boy's face.

Zechs eased Duo down his chest to shield the front of him with the boy's body, yet continued to hold the squirming singer firmly in his grasp.

Treize sighed as if bored with the whole situation. "Let him go," he casually told the tall blond. His First released the boy who flung himself out of their reach and scampered around to place himself behind Heero's fierce looking Hand.

Trowa suddenly appeared from around the corner to back his brothers up. He opened his arms and Duo eagerly turned into them, burying his face against the taller boy's chest. Securely wrapped in his arms, the smaller boy missed the hateful and warning glares that passed between the other four.

"How dare you touch one of my Four." Heero's angry voice addressed his cousin a moment later as he rounded the corner, fury written on his face. He stopped to stand at Wufei's shoulder and Quatre, who followed closely behind, stopped near Trowa and Duo.

Treize gave his cousin a unconcerned smile. "No harm done, cousin." He raised his hands showing he didn't want a fight. "Just wanted a taste."

"He's mine!" the Prince growled out. "You have no right to do this."

His tall cousin's smile faded a glint of anger appeared in his eyes. "He should have been mine." He then pointed to Quatre standing behind the prince. "You took him from my lands. By all rights, I should have had this one," he motioned to Duo, "from out of your land."

"We've been over this before, Treize," Heero snapped. "The King settled against your weak claim for Duo, and Duo chose me. Where do you come up with these fabricated rights?" he snorted in disgust. "Besides," he added. "Your land is the King's land, you are a tenant there. As the King's son, it is my right to find any of my Four from any of my father's lands."

"You earn that privilege only by the luck of your father being born a few moments before mine," Treize snarled.

"Luck or The Maker's will," Heero replied more calmly. "I'm still the King's son, and these are my Four. Keep your jealous hands off or the consequences will be severe, cousin or not!" he warned in a steely voice.

Noin and Une appeared at Treize's back, ready to defend him.

"Enough!" Terrell, the King's Eyes rounded the corner. "What's gone amiss here?" he demanded, his dark brown eyes narrowed as he took in the tense situation.

"Just a little fun, no harm intended," Treize spoke up, instantly changing his anger to a cool and controlled facade. "Ask young Duo. I didn't hurt you, did I boy?"

The boy in question stiffened in Trowa's arms as he heard his name rolling off of Treize's lips so casually. After a moment, he turned. He knew Treize hadn't really hurt him, except for his sore arms which would no doubt bear bruises. No, he wasn't hurt; just humiliated and disgusted.

"Duo?" Terrell asked gently.

The braided boy lifted his face away from Trowa's chest and turned to face his attackers. With anger in his eyes he rubbed the back of his hand viciously across his lips and spit on the ground. "Disgusted, but not hurt," he answered, glad that his voice came out stronger than he felt.

The King's Eyes studied each group glaring at each other. He could guess what had happened and frowned. He turned and directed his comments to Treize. "You are out of line here, Treize. Offer Prince Heero and his Four your apology, then return to your chambers until tonight's festivities." 

Treize straightened, bristling at Terrell's order. "Very well, I apologize," he said harshly, no sign of sincerity in his voice or visage. He and his three waited until at last, Heero gave a slight nod, acknowledging the apology.

"Don't you or your Three ever touch any one of my Four again," he darkly warned his cousin. Treize glared in reply and then turned his back on them all, his Three following him back to their rooms as ordered.

It was only after the retreating group disappeared around the corner when the prince turned towards Duo. He was proud of the boy at how he had replied to Treize with spunk. It would be important in the years to come to only show strength to those who would challenge his right to rule. He had no doubt that his cousin would issue such a challenge one day. Jealousy of his position as heir had always beleaguered his cousin, though he had managed to keep it in check until recently.

"Duo," he called out to his Heart tenderly. The braided boy moved from Trowa's hovering protection and into the Prince's comforting embrace. "Are you hurt?" he whispered into his ear as he held him close, feeling his rapidly beating heart against his chest.

"Only my arms where Zech's held me off the ground. But it's alright," he replied as he buried his head into the Prince's neck and shivered from the cold and rattled nerves.

"Come," Heero patted his back in a gesture of comfort, "you're cold. Lets go back to my chambers." He turned the boy to fit him under his arm. Quatre rushed over to walk beside them, taking up Duo's hand in his.

As the hour neared for their arrival in the banquet hall, Duo felt ill as ease. In truth, he didn't want to face Treize and his Three after the incident that afternoon, but he couldn't show his uneasiness to the others. Heero had praised him for standing up to his cousin after the incident. He couldn't let him know how confused and frightened he had been. He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. His head ached, and he was just grateful Heero hadn't asked him why he had bolted from his bedroom. This had certainly been a confusing day, and right now, he longed for his bed and not the impending feast.

A soft knock sounded at his door just before it opened and Quatre's blond head peeked around the corner. "Time to go, Duo," he announced cheerily.

The braided boy sighed before he looked up and forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Quatre's brows drew together in worry, and entering the room, closed the door and approached his friend. "It'll be alright, Duo," he said soothingly as he hugged the singer to him. "We'll all be there to keep you safe."

"I know." Duo felt ashamed that the other boy could sense his feelings. "I'm just tired and my head hurts."

The blond pulled away and put a cool, soft hand on his forehead. "No fever," he reported. "It's probably just a reaction to what happened today," he rationalized. "I'm sure Heero would excuse you from attending. But he would be very disappointed at you not being there."

Duo nodded. "And I don't want to send the message to Treize that he had that much of an affect on me."

Quatre's smiled beamed in pleasure. "Then gather your cloak and gift and let's go."

Returning the smile, Duo turned and went to the foot of his bed and knelt down in front of the chest of clothes. His hand dug down to the bottom and latched onto the gift he'd painstakingly prepared. He pulled the rolled parchment out, gently secured by a blue ribbon.

Quatre eyed it curiously, but didn't ask as they had all agreed to keep their gifts a surprise. He picked Duo's cloak up off of his bed and placed it around his shoulders, the singer fastened the clasp that held it together at the neck.

Duo's eyes raised up to meet the light blue eyes, and Quatre could see the uncertainty in him. He leaned forward and gently kissed Duo's lips, hoping to return the boy to his normal good spirits. When he pulled back again, both boys smiled with affection for each other. Taking the braided boy's hand, Quatre led him out to meet the others.

The feast came and went without further incident. Heero ignored his cousin, who had put on an air of indifference. The prince received his gifts from his Four in front of the attending guests. Wufei presented him with a finely crafted sword, much like his own precious blade. Trowa played a tune on a lute that he had composed. Quatre had worked with a tanner to craft a leather casing for Heero knife, and Duo performed a song of unrequited love and presented a scroll on which he had taken great pains to perfectly form the words of the song in neat and bold script.

The Prince's eyes shone with delight at the thoughtful gifts. Many others approached the royal table with gifts for the Prince, which he acknowledge and accepted with humble gratitude. 

Yet as Treize approached with his Three at his side, Heero's eyes narrowed in warning. He observed that his cousin carried a cloth covered object in his hand that gave the appearance of a box. With a slight bow, Treize held the box out and extended his arms outward towards his Prince.

Heero reached out and, reluctantly took the box from him. Placing it before him he removed the silken cloth and saw that it had, indeed , a finely tooled wooden box. Studying it, he unfastened the latch at the front and lifted the hinged lid. Inside was a gold cup encircled with five beautiful gems.

"Tis a cup fit for a king," Treize said, causing Heero to look up sharply. He remembered the old saying, to beware of gifts from an enemy, and raised an eyebrow in question. Was Treize his enemy, or was he trying to apologize in his own formal but round about way? Was he finally acknowledging that he was subjugated to his King, and that Heero was going to one day be King? He knew without a doubt that Treize coveted his position as heir, even as his father, Dallin, had coveted his brother's place as King. His jealousy and traitorous action caused him to be banished from the kingdom after he had attempted to gain the throne by a thwarted attempt to kill his twin and rightful ruler of Bronwyn. Those had been black days for the royal family of Bronwyn. The king had been injured by his own brother's blade and might have been killed if Uncle Jens had not taken the arrow into his body meant for the king by the bow of his brother's Hands. It was well for Prince Dallin that Jens was not mortally wounded or he himself would have felt the cold steel of the King's own blade in is body. 

The King's twin was stripped of his Four, two who had died in the attempted coup, his other two were sent across the seas, never to return. Prince Dallin was then sent to the far northern reaches of the kingdom to seek out a life in the harsher climate, given a humble and secluded home and land, but no money or power. The King's heart softened though when it came to his nephew, not willing to blame an innocent child for the sins of his father. Treize was allowed to return when he was older, and was given back his family's ancestral estate in the far northeastern part of Bronwyn to manage, and was welcomed to visit the castle and it's many celebrations. His cousin had behaved for the most part, and had been allowed to have his own Four, as was his birthright as a Prince of Bronwyn, and it proved to be an activity which took up most of his adolescence, keeping Treize out of trouble. But his barbed insinuations of "accident of birth" had been insightful, and his jealousy of the life Heero lived was plainly evident. Yet here tonight, he seemed to be making a statement with such a fine gift to his cousin, and Heero had never wanted to think the worst of a person he had once spent days in happy child's play with. Those days seemed far away now.

With a nod and a slightly forced smile, Heero addressed Treize. "Thank you for the thoughtful and exquisite gift, cousin." He replied to the gift properly. "The sentiments behind it are truly welcome."

Treize gave one of his well-practiced courtly smiles and bowed again before he and his Three withdrew back to their seats.

The meal was of the finest fare, and the wine, being the best in the land, was liberally distributed among the guests. As the meal ended and the entertainment had begun, Wufei leaned into Heero's side. "Duo is weary. Shall I take him to his room?" he asked aside.

With concern, the prince looked past this First down the table to find his Fourth. Duo leaned heavily on his elbow, his forehead rested firmly on his open palm, the plate of food before him seemed mostly untouched. Quatre, sitting next to him, was speaking softly, his arm around Duo's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Heero's eyes were then drawn to where his cousin sat facing them from the table paralleling theirs. Treize and Zechs were both staring at the singer. No matter the earlier gesture, Heero didn't trust him any longer to behave himself where Duo was concerned. He nodded his head at Wufei's request. "Yes, but take him to my bedchamber. Treize might be tempted to enter Duo's room, but he wouldn't dare to enter mine."

A look of anger swept across the First's face. "He wouldn't dare!" he growled

"Maybe not," Heero replied darkly. "But Duo's is already badly shaken. I don't want to take any chances with his welfare."

Wufei nodded and stood. Moments later, he escorted the braided boy out of the Great Hall, Quatre hovering in their wake, ready to be of assistance.

Hours later, the Prince of Bronwyn entered his room, candle in hand casting a soft glow around him. He moved slowly and silently to the bed so that the glow cast it dreamlike aura onto the slumberer.

Wufei had returned back to the hall and reported that he had tucked Duo into the prince's bed and stayed with him until he had fallen asleep.

Duo slept on his back, his arms raised so that his half-opened hand rested by his head. His long braid lay carelessly sprawled across the other pillow. The blanket was pushed down to his waist and Heero could see he slept in his untucked shirt and breeches.

Placing the candle on the stand next to his bed, Heero began the task of undressing himself, carefully folding his best clothing and placing them on the end of the bed, then pulled on the long night shirt that had been laid out for him. He moved to the top of the bed and climbed under the covers, gently taking hold of the braid and holding it in his hands. Memories returned of Duo's hair falling down around him that afternoon and of the pleasure of being able to touch the velvety softness as he held him close after the incident with Treize. The memory elicited a deep sigh from him.

He carefully removed the tie binding the braid, wanting to feel the lush softness once again and unable to resist the temptation. He slowly unraveled the twisted rope of hair, hoping not to disturb the sleeping boy. His fingers brushed over the silky length. Its touch was as intoxicating to him as the finest of wines.

Duo suddenly turned onto his side and resettled. His face was close enough that his breath sent cool puffs of air onto the prince's neck. Heero reached up and touched the delicate skin of the heart shaped face and stopped short, his hand trembling slightly. He shouldn't touch him, he reminded himself. This was Quatre's time of bonding and he mustn't be distracted by his greatest desire now slumbering before him. Their time would come, and oh, how he longed for it.

Unable to tear his gaze from the sight before him, the candlelight on the boy's face gave him a semblance of the ethereal. The invisible and growing connection to the braided boy that was his Heart was undeniable and, for the moment, too irresistible to be completely denied. Carefully positioning himself, Heero brought his face close to Duo's. Just one kiss, he told himself. 'If I touch him softly, he may just stay asleep and no harm will have been done.' 

Inching his lips closer to the other's, Heero paused, inwardly debating with himself as to the rightness of his actions. 'Just one,' he told himself firmly once again. His lips touched Duo's, ever so gently. 

  
  


TBC


	8. part 8

Warning and disclaimer on first page of story

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 8

It was a feather touch really, a small, innocent kiss, but it sent a shock of desire through the Prince's body such as he had never experienced before or with as much intensity. He willed himself to pull back, restraining himself from any further touch and opened his eyes to see that Duo's eyes were also open.

"Heero?" he questioned sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't mean to wake you," Heero whispered back as his hand raised to bush some long strands of hair from the other boy's eyes. "How's your head feeling?"

Duo smiled slightly, his eyes half open. "Better. How was your feast?"

"Dull after you left," Heero replied honestly. He reached out and pulled Duo into his arms, leading his head to rest on his shoulder. They lay there contentedly for a few moments before the silence was broken.

"Duo?"

"Hum?"

"Why did you run out of here this afternoon?"

The boy in his arms stiffened slightly. "I...I was...confused," he stammered. "I wanted to go somewhere and think," he replied.

"About what?"

Several moments passed as the Princes' Fourth hesitated to reply. He knew he couldn't lie to the Prince, so taking a deep breath he began. "I...I saw Quatre on...top of you...doing...things."

"Did that scare you?" concern was laced in Heero's voice.

Duo thought about it at the moment and tried to remember why he ran. "No," he replied timidly. "But I didn't understand it, and I felt funny. I haven't' felt like that before."

Heero smiled as he hugged Duo to his chest. "It's a normal reaction to what you saw," he reassured the smaller boy.

"It was?"

"Yes."

"Was what Quatre was doing part of the bonding?"

"Yes, a part." Heero answered. "We need time to get to know each other. Quatre's a very eager learner," he chuckled.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it is." The princes hands stroked Duo's back reassuringly. "We may be able to bond sooner and easier because of it and also because of his sensitive abilities. Then, after a time, it will be your turn to start the bonding process."

Duo's mind was racing with questions about the bonding and what he'd seen earlier. He knew there were things he didn't understand, and felt it was just out of his understanding. He wanted to know, especially since the others did. So without hesitating he asked the one question that came to mind. "Does it hurt, what Quatre was doing? You were both moaning like you were sick or hurt." With his ear against Heero's chest he heard and felt the rumbling of humor at the question.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Heero chuckled as he replied. "It feels very pleasant."

"Hum," was all Duo replied as he thought a moment before speaking. "Will you show me?"

Duo's simple request sent a shiver of lust through the prince. He rolled Duo onto his back and covered his chest with his own. "I shouldn't because it's Quatre's time," he answered and Duo wondered at the huskiness of his voice. "But..." He hesitated for a moment, his eyes desperately searching the trusting ones looking up from beneath him. "Maybe I could just show you a little, to belay your fears, and show you just a small taste of the pleasures we'll share together."

Duo nodded, unsure of what was going to happen, but he trusted the prince implicitly. "Alright," he whispered.

The trust Heero saw reflected in Duo's eyes and his quiet consent melted any resolve the Prince had to hold himself back. He lowered his head and began to softly kiss the boy, slowly and deliberately building the passion between them. As Duo's heartbeat quickened as well as his breathing, Heero moved his hand up to untie the front of his Heart's shirt. Moving the fabric aside, his hand explored the toned and perfect chest. When Duo moaned in response to his touch, the Prince moved one of his legs to slide between Duo's, rubbing his thigh against the boy's groin.

Duo gasped and a shiver rippled through his body. "Heero?" he whispered, his voice a combination of fear and pleasure.

"Is that what you felt earlier?" Heero asked, his voice low with passion as he watched the look of desire and awakening passion cross his love's face.

Duo nodded, unable to speak. Heero smiled knowingly. He wanted this boy now, and it took all his strength of will not to take him completely. With a moan, he collapsed down and plundered the inviting lips again as he climbed fully on top of him, placing himself between his Heart's legs, ignoring the realization that his nightshirt had climbed up to his waist.

Duo received the kiss with equal passion, and gasped into Heero's mouth as the prince's hips ground against him, their mutual aching organs brushing against each other, separated only by the fabric of Duo's pants. He reached up and grabbed hold of Heero's shoulders for some sense of stability as his world spun out of control with awakening sensations. "Heero?" His eyes were wide mirrors reflecting his bewilderment and wonder at what was happening to him.

One look into those wondrous orbs and Heero found himself unable to stop. He thrust again and again, thrilled when Duo's hips lifted in response, acting instinctively to meet his growing passion. "That's it, Duo. That's how you do it," Heero whispered encouragingly against the lips he couldn't stop tasting. They continued their lover's dance of lips and grinding hips until Duo cried out, thrusting one last time, his back arching upward. Heero opened his eyes to see the look of bliss on his Heart's face and then moaned as he felt his own completion come.

They lay against each other, hearts pounding, breath merging, with arms and legs entangled as they held tightly to each other as their bodies calmed.

"Is that....part of the bonding?" Duo asked in wonder after composing himself.

"It's a start," Heero replied as he carefully rolled off the top of Duo and gave him a quick kiss. "A very good start." Now at the boy's side, the prince pulled the partially braided head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the lithe body, holding him possessively at his side.

After a few moments and as sleep had begun to set in, Heero heard Duo's hesitant voice. "Heero...I...I'm...wet...and messy." 

"I know," the prince yawned, weariness stealing over him as he lay there sated and content. "I am , too. I'll get us a cloth in a moment." He yawned through the entire last sentence.

Duo lay patiently waiting. His hair was falling loosely around him and the sticky moistness in his pants irritated him. He listened to Heero's slowed breathing and lifted his head to see his eyes were shut, his face relaxed in slumber. He began to squirm, hoping to wake the prince to get the promised cloth. He really didn't like this messiness, he decided. Seeing that his movements didn't rouse Heero from his slumber, he gently eased himself out of the Prince's slacking hold and cautiously removed himself from the bed. He walked barefooted to the dressing table where the wash basin and pitcher were located. After poring water into the basin and wetting the cloth, he unlaced his pants, messy on the inside and out, then took hold of the cloth and cleansed himself. With periodic glances behind him to see if Heero had awakened, he was pleased to see he still slept. After finishing, he stood in a quandary. His pants were still wet and he didn't like the feel of it at all. He looked from the bed to the door and then back again debating with himself. He wanted to go back to his room to change into his night clothes, but Wufei said he was to stay in Heero's room as a precaution from Treize. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave, but his discomfort was urging him to go to his room and change. His eyes then lit on the chest at the end of the bed and he made up his mind.

Heero awoke just before dawn, his mind instantly registering the warmth next to him. Duo, his Heart. He kissed the top of the other boy's head as it nestled against his shoulder, and then quickly became aware of his physical state. With regret he cautiously rose to repair himself. Striking the flint to the candle wick, he set to the task of cleaning himself up. As he finished, he looked to the bed with guilt. He had not intended to fall asleep and leave Duo in the messy state their lovemaking had left them in.

As he drew closer to the bed with the candle stick in hand, he was surprised to see Duo was not wearing the shirt he had worn the previous night, but wore what looked to be one of his nightshirts. Heero smiled with pleasure. He would gladly share anything and everything with the boy who made his heart skip with the briefest of glances or smiles. The prince also recognized the significance of his Heart's action. Duo always accepted anything he gave him with humble gratitude, yet he never once asked for anything. The other Three had approached his Heart with affectionate embraces and kisses, but he never went to any of them, never initiating any affection on his own. He realized Duo could have just left for his own room to change, but instead, he took a nightshirt from his chest and climbed back into bed with him. To Heero it was a sign of his importance to his Heart, that his deep feelings for this boy might just be reciprocated in kind.

With a smile on his face, Heero followed his Heart's example. He quickly donned another nightshirt and crawled back into the warm, inviting bed. Here was no need to rise early today. It was expected that everyone would sleep late after a feast, so the entire castle would come awake later that morning. He pulled the bundle of cloth, warmth, and hair back into his arms and quickly fell back to sleep.

The routine of their daily life began again as soon as the guests began to depart in the days following the feast. Quatre's preparation for bonding continued.

After the passing of several weeks, Duo was awakened from his deep sleep in the middle of the night, by a hand gently shaking his shoulder. "Duo, wake up." Heero's voice called out. The sleepy boy sat up blinking the sleep out of his eyes to see the prince, candle in hand, fully dressed with his cloak on.

"Whatsamatter?" Duo asked, his voice deep and slurring with sleepiness.

"Nothing, but I have a surprise for you. Get dressed and I'll meet you in the hallway."

Duo nodded and flung back the covers to quickly obey the Prince's command, suddenly awake and eager to find out what his surprise would be.

A short while later, he stood outside the dreaded stables. In the torchlight, Heero could see the look of abject fear in Duo's eyes. He took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "The horses are all shut securely away in their stalls." He reassured the trembling boy. "Not a one can come near you. But my gift for you is in the back of the stable. Do you trust me enough to come with me?"

Duo swallowed with difficulty, and though his eyes still reflected his fear, he nodded his head. "I'll try," he whispered.

"Just keep your eyes on me and know that I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you," Heero stated resolutely. A small stable boy stood at the entrance with a large torch in his hand. Stepping ahead of them, he led the way through the dark stables to the door at the far end where light was spilling out from under the door.

Duo's hand gripped Heero's tightly, the sounds of horses snorting and hooves resettling along with the musky smell made him want to bolt back to his bed. But he'd told Heero that he would try, and he always kept his word. After all, Horace the Horse used to say that a man is only as good as his word, and Duo was determined to be a good man. He would keep his word.

The stable boy opened the door and let the bright torch light flood the darken path. Heero pulled Duo in after him and stood still as they both allowed their eyes to adjust to the brighter room. The braided boy's eyes focused on the scene before them. The man he knew to be the Stable Master, Dermail, knelt down on the straw hewn floor next to a very large bellied horse that lay on her side, breathing heavily. His calloused and wrinkled hand, worn from years of labor, gently caressed her long neck and talked to her softly.

"She's about to deliver." Heero quietly informed him as they stood shoulder to shoulder, their hands firmly clasped. "She's a gentle horse," he added, "and her offspring will be gentle as well." 

"She's almost there, Your Highness," the man called back as he felt the belly of the distressed-looking horse.

Over the coarse of the next half hour, Duo watched with a morbid fascination as the foal began to emerge from the back end of the grunting, sweaty horse, the Stable Master helping her all he could. At last, the wet creature was free of it's mother and Dermail took clean pieces of cloth and began to wipe the little one off. He looked up to catch Duo's eye. "Come, help me." He beckoned to the startled boy.

Duo stiffened and looked uncertainly at the Prince, still holding fast to his hand. "Go help," Heero urged, letting go of him. "It's helpless and needs some aid."

With halting steps, the braided boy approached the old man and new foal, his eyes shifting to the larger horse who lay resting behind him. The man's eyes met his and he held out his hand holding a clean cloth. "Wipe him off the best you can, like this," he instructed as his hand moved over the wet, slimy coat.

Duo nodded and knelt by the little horse still lying on the straw. Tentatively at first, he wiped some of the afterbirth from its coat, and gaining some confidence as he continued, he stroked more firmly. As he worked, Dermail went to the mare and helped her to her feet, the mare's grunt and lurch caused panic to course through Duo and he scrambled back away from them.

"She won't hurt you, boy," Dermail informed him with a chuckle. "She just needs to stand to feed her young one. He needs to stand also."

Duo looked in awe as the wobbly legs of the newborn struggled to move its gangly legs out from beneath itself. As its struggle continued, Duo looked up with concern to the older man. "Can we help it up?" he asked.

"It needs to do it for itself." He shook his head. "But if the little fella doesn't rise soon, well give him a hand." Duo nodded his head, not realizing his curiosity was blanketing his fear.

After a while, the foal made several attempts to get it's legs up in front of it. At what seemed like a horribly awkward angel, the foal made its way up with first, a little wobbly lurch onto his front legs and, after resting a moment, its back legs followed. All four human occupants smiled as the newborn succeeded in standing on its own trembling legs then stumbled forward to nudge at his mother's underbelly.

"Come, pet the little guy." Dermail invited Duo, and the boy responded by cautiously stepping forward and reached his hand out to touch the just drying fur. It was soft and brown.

"His coat will be a chestnut color, much like your own hair, young master." The old man's eyes twinkled with affection at the newborn.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the prince's Heart turned to smile at Heero. "I've seen kittens and puppies being born," he said in quiet amazement. "But I've never see a creature this large giving birth before." 

"He's yours," Heero said smiling.

"W..w..what?" The amethyst eyed boy stammered, his jaw dropped in shock.

"The foal. He's to be your mount."

Duo's eyes betrayed his uncertainly. "I...I appreciate the gift, but I don't know if I can ever ride him like you would like me to," he replied nervously.

"Well," Heero looked at his Heart thoughtfully. "You can't ride him for a while yet anyway. I would like you to take the next year as he grows to become friends with him. Dermail here assures me that the mare and sire are both gentle minded creatures and that he will train him to obey your commands.

"Thank you," Duo whispered trying to appear pleased, but Heero could see his trepidation. He was determined his Heart would overcome his fear, and set into motion the plan he'd made to see that this objective would be accomplished.

He'd begun by just merely accompanying his Fourth into the stable, and staying in the same room as the mare and her foal. His thinking was that Duo would not be able to resist a helpless newborn and that, with his frequent visits, he would soon learn to trust his future mount and eventually ride by his side, and not in a cart like a woman, child, or an old man.

Over the next few weeks, the snow melted and the beauty that was spring arrived in a welcoming display of nature at her best. The sun shone gloriously bright, and sparkled it's reflection on the moisture laden green hills that surrounded Bronwyn. Duo and Quatre were outfitted for new clothing as they experienced new growth, pleasing both boys immensely. They were both still smaller than the others, and that was expected as they were nearly two years their younger than Heero and the other two, but they were both too pleased about their new added height to complain.

Spring easily slipped into warm summer days. The five spent the last half of each afternoon as much in the out of doors as they could. Duo still managed to keep them alert to any chance of accidental mischief, but that precarious part of his life seem to taper off greatly as he grew comfortable with his home and his place in it.

The day finally dawned when Heero and Quatre mounted their horses for the place of bonding. The King's Hand was to accompany them to the traditional destination and would stay to protect and officiate as a witness. Quatre, who had been excessively excited for nearly two weeks previous, woke everyone well before dawn so they would be sure to be ready to leave after breakfast.

The blond's bright eyes and wide smile contrasted greatly with everyone else's droopy eyes and yawns as they said their goodbyes near the stable. He hugged everyone enthusiastically and jumped on his horse, ready for the journey to begin.

"Good luck," Wufei said quietly sardonic as he embraced the prince, not effectively hiding his amused smile.

Trowa embraced him next and chuckled into the prince's ear. "Eat to keep up your strength. I think you're going to need it." 

Heero groaned in reply then turned to his Heart. Unlike the other two, Duo looked distressed. Heero drew him into his arms. "It's all right," he said soothingly as he stroked the boy's back in a gesture of comfort. "Well be back by the end of the week," he promised.

The braided boy nodded. He felt anxious at their leaving. He'd never spent a day at the castle without Quatre's comforting presence and wondered how he'd do with the other two for company. "Come back safely. I'll miss you," he whispered shyly.

That was all the Prince needed to hear to put a smile on his face and the courage to turn and face the excited, anxious blonde behind him. With another quick squeeze and kiss to his forehead, Heero turned, and within moments they were headed out of the courtyard with Quatre nearly falling of his horse as he turned to enthusiastically wave goodbye.

Even though the other two tried to keep him entertained, or at least busy, the week went by slowly for the Prince's Fourth. The summer days were long, hot, and the moisture laden clouds in the sky lent the air to a humid climate, leaving the three not wanting to do much in the way of physical activity. As the evenings cooled and the three retired to their own rooms, Duo would lie in his bed until the noise of the castle would calm, then he made his way to Heero's room to climb into his bed, deriving a sense of comfort there during the prince's absence. His head rested gently on Heero's pillow and he reveled in the faint scent of the prince as he pulled it close and fell asleep. Each morning Wufei or Trowa would find him there, curled up and tucked into the blankets against the fresh morning chill, sleeping contentedly.

The shade of a large oak tree on the hill behind the castle provided some relief from the sun's burning glare and heat and the three boy's stretched shirtless under neath it's sheltering branches. They lay sprawled out lethargically in the late afternoon's warmth, enjoying the slight welcoming breeze as the day cooled slightly. Trowa sat up, suddenly alert. His eyes narrowed before a broad smile flashed on his face. Wufei, who had been lying on his stomach and playing with the tip of Duo's braid, rolled over and grabbed his discarded shirt and vest.

"Duo, wake up!" He gave the slumbering boy next to him a nudge. "They're back."

Those two words were more effective in reviving the dozing boy than a bucket of cold water. He immediately sat up, his smile already in place.

Quatre's smile threatened to split his face in two as he crushed himself to each of the three.

"The bonding went well?" Trowa asked holding the blond but looking at Heero. The prince raised his eyebrows and smiled. Wufei's grin and chuckle joined in as Quatre stepped out of Trowa's arms.

"I heard that!" he exclaimed in a mock attempt of disapproval, then laughed. Only Duo looked on perplexed and suddenly felt quite left out.

The silent exchange continued as did the changing facial expressions and bouts of laughter. The braided boy stepped back to observe at a distance, the feeling of being ostracized became more acute with each passing moment. After several more moments, he slowly backed out of the room with a frown on his face, his exit unnoticed by the other four who were sharing the joy of their bond with each other. 

Not too much longer after, the prince turned, his smile still in place as he looked for his Heart. His smile slowly faded as his eyes searched the room to find the other gone.

TBC


	9. part 9

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 9

Warnings: angst 

It was hours later before the Prince's Eyes found the truant boy hunched in the dark recesses of a linen storage closet in the quest quarters.

"Duo!" Trowa's voice called out sharply in anger and anxiety as the torch light spilled into the dark room to reveal the Fourth sitting in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest and both hands wrapped around his braid. "What are you doing here? Heero is worried sick about you. Is this how you welcome him home?" he sharply chastised the unmoving boy. A shake of the boy's head was his only answer.

"Come!" Trowa moved to Duo's hunched form, reached down with his free hand, and firmly grabbed hold of the smaller boy's upper arms and roughly pulled him to his feet. That accomplished, he walked him swiftly, silently, and without glancing at him to his room. Once inside, he let go of the seemingly sulking boy and turned back to the door. "You're to wait here until Heero is ready to speak to you," he curtly informed him.

Duo nodded and threw himself down onto his bed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Duo," Trowa said in a scolding tone. "Jealousy has no place in the Four."

The braided boy's large expressive eyes reflected his hurt, but his response was to roll over away from the door and its frowning occupant and curled up on his bed.

Heero entered the room as the evening shadows grew. He'd let his Fourth have some time to think about what he'd done before he approached him. He found the boy curled up on his bed, his back to the door.

"Duo," he called softly, but the boy didn't move to turn towards him. He moved forward to stand at the edge of the bed and placed a hand gentle on Duo's shoulder and nudged him onto his back. Hurt amethyst eyes looked accusingly up at him, taking the prince aback. He'd tried to reason why Duo had disappeared as they greeted each other and hidden himself for hours while they searched frantically for him. Trowa claimed Duo was jealous of their bonding, but Quatre said he sensed an emptiness from the missing boy.

The prince eased himself down to sit on the edge of the bed and reached for Duo's hand, but the boy quickly crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his arms to make them inaccessible.

Heero's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter, Duo?"

His Heart clearly clamped his lips firmly together to form a firm, impenetrable line.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

Duo shook his head.

"Are you jealous of Quatre's bonding?"

Again he shook his head determinedly.

"Then tell me," Heero urged, becoming frustrated with this game his Heart was playing.

Duo turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Fine." Heero stood, disappointed at how his anticipated homecoming had transpired. "I think you should just stay in your room until you're ready to tell me what's wrong." He moved to the door. "I'll have your meals sent to you," he added as his hand lifted the door latch and swung the door open. He paused before he disappeared through it. "This is not how I had envisioned my return home," he said, disappointment clearly in his voice. "I thought after a week away that you would have been glad to see me." He watched as Duo curled up tighter. With a sigh, he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

For three full days the Prince's Fourth stayed silent in his room. He ate sparingly from the plates of food brought to him at each meal time. Heero and his other Three became more distressed as the hours passed.

"What in the seven hells is wrong with him?" Wufei snarled in exasperation as he pressed his hands to his head and paced in front of the hearth in the Prince's ante room. "Why won't he talk to us? He was fine until you got back." 

Each of them had gone separately to visit Duo in his room in hopes he would confide in one of them. They were all surprised at the tenacity the boy displayed in his determination to continue his unexplained silence. 

"Let me try again." Quatre sat by Heero's side and appealed to the prince.

"We've all tried," Heero replied sadly. "He'll talk when he's ready."

Wufei stopped his pacing and growled through his gritted teeth. "This is so frustrating."

"He flinched at my touch this morning," Trowa said sadly. "I think I may have hurt him when I brought him to his room."

Quatre studied the other three in the room, then turned to Heero clutching his arm. "We're all unhappy, Heero. How do we get back to where we were?"

The prince closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. How indeed could they be unified again if they didn't know what was wrong? They had all individually approached Duo, pleaded, cajoled, and had been angry with him in an attempt to get him to reveal why he was acting this way. They had each.... His eyes opened as inspiration gave him a glimmer of hope. He communicated through the bond what they needed to do.

Heero knocked on the door, more as a warning of their imminent entrance, as they had learned Duo would not call out his permission for them to enter. Opening the door, he entered the room, his Three closely behind him.

Duo sat on the floor in front of the hearth, the glow of the low fire from within revealing the plate of untouched food by his side. He didn't turn to greet them, but stared into the burning embers in an apparent mesmerized fascination.

"We're all here, Duo," Heero said calmly. "We want to know what's upset you." 

"Please, Duo," Quatre pleaded. "Please talk to us. We miss you."

"We need you." Trowa spoke up.

"We're not complete without you," Wufei added.

After a moment's pause, Duo slowly stood and turned to face them, his legs seeming a bit shaky to the others. He looked beyond the prince and directly to Trowa. "I am not jealous of Quatre," he said quietly but firmly.

"Then why did you run away?" Heero asked, forcing himself not to step forward and touch the confusing boy before him.

Pulling his braid over his shoulder and grasping it with both hands, Duo lowered his eyes and began, his voice soft. "What you just said is true for me too, " he replied. "I missed you, I need you, and I'm not complete with out you." He took in a shuddering breath as he tried to keep his composure. "But when you returned and we went to greet you...you stopped talking, all of you. Somehow, I knew you were communicating with each other, maybe through the bonding, I'm not sure. But as you did, I felt...alone. I've never felt that alone since I came to live here." He lowered his chin to his chest. "You've all told me how I'm a part of you, and you made me feel I was, indeed, a part of a whole...until that moment. It felt as if I didn't belong, that I wasn't a part of you any longer. You didn't even see me leave, did you?" he asked in a small voice.

All four faces fell. Heero stepped forward, stopping just inches from his Heart. "I'm sorry, Duo. Forgive me, forgive us," he said earnestly. "I'm learning as I go on about bonding. I never considered that you would feel like an outsider." He reached his hands out and pulled the boy before him against his chest, nestling his head against his neck. "Let's go talk to my father and Uncle Jens on how they dealt with the Fourth being the last to bond. I'm sure they'll know how we can keep you included." 

He felt Duo's head nod, then drew back, the large violet eyes looking up into his own. "I did miss you, so much," his singer whispered.

Heero's hand cupped his cheek and Duo leaned into it. "I know. Wufei and Trowa told me you slept in my bed each night." He titled the smaller boy's chin up and kissed him thoroughly, then held him tightly. When at last he let go, Heero gave his Heart a loving smile and mouthed silently, "I missed you, too," before pushing him into the welcoming and comforting arms of the other three.

The end of summer brought another feast of the King's birthday, though not as celebrated as the year before. It did, however mark the first year since Duo's arrival. Master Rem came again and he and the smaller singer closeted themselves away to prepared a song to sing for the King as a gift.

The master singer sang several songs at the banquet before he presented Duo, who was greeted by the assemblage with thunderous applause. As he sang two ballads, all present noted the slight changes in the stunning singer over the pervious year. He stood a bit taller, his hair longer, yet still as slight in build, and he stood possessed of more confidence and grace, which only added to his natural beauty and left many of those, who did not see him on a daily basis, in awe that such beauty existed and at Prince Heero's good fortune.

Acutely aware of Duo's affect on others, Heero made certain that his Heart was accompanied by his First or Second at all times while the castle was filled with visitors, and especially as long as his cousin Treize was in attendance.

The finale was presented in two songs of which both singers blended their voices in harmonious delight, their voices complimenting each other perfectly. The sound enrapture all those present in the hall.

During the coarse of the evening, Master Rem sought and was granted permission to speak alone with the prince the following day. They sat in the Prince's outer chamber. Heero's other Three had been sent out to accompany Duo on his daily walk so they could speak privately.

"Is he as happy as he seems?" the greying man asked the dark haired prince sitting next to him.

Heero smiled. "I believe so, though we have had some rough times," he admitted.

"Yes." The bard nodded. "Duo has spoken to me of some of them."

"Has he shown you his colt, Shinni?" Heero asked as he placed his goblet of wine aside.

It was now the older man's turn to smile in admiration. "It was very clever of you to find a way for him to overcome his fear of horses."

"Then you knew about it?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could I not?" The bard chuckled. "Every time a horse would pass by us in a village or on the road, the boy would run and disappear, sometimes for hours, and once for days.

Heero sighed wearily. "Yes, he does have a habit of running and hiding, doesn't he?"

The older man chuckled. "That he does. But I never dreamed I'd see the day when he would walk through a stable, much less feed a horse carrots and apples from out of his hand."

The prince nodded, pleased with the progress himself. "He visits everyday. The daily familiarity of the stable has eased some of his fears. I can only hope we will be able to actually get him to ride Shinni one day."

The bard sat back and studied the prince. "When will his bonding begin?"

Heero raided a critical eyebrow. The bonding was not spoken of by just anyone, and it was presumptuous for the bard to assume he was entitled to any information or conversation on the subject. Yet, the prince reminded himself, this man acted in a fatherly way towards Duo. He had brought the boy to court for Heero to meet, and the Prince had much to thank the man for. Certainly he had earned the right to inquire after the boy he cared for, so Heero deigned to answer.

"Most likely by late winter. I still need time to strengthen the bond with Quatre," he explained.

"The sooner the better," the old man replied, his brows furrowed into worry, surprising the prince once again. 

"What do you mean by that?" Heero asked confused.

Leaning forward, the singer looked intently into the Prince's eyes. "The boy has become even more.... alluring during this past year. His confidence and...," he hesitated to speak his mind so openly to the prince, fearing his royal disapproval.

"And?" Heero prompted.

"And his awakening to passion has made him very desirable to many."

Heero scowled at the man and crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the man to continue.

Taking his cue, Master Rem continued. "What I mean is, the way you two look at each other exudes an aura of desire. I see it, others see it. It makes you both more physically...attractive. You are not free, but others see Duo as not yet claimed or bonded. In other words, available."

"He is not available." Heero ground out tersely.

"We know that, but there were those at the feast who look at the situation as I have just spoken."

"Treize," the prince growled knowingly.

"He is one of several I witnessed bearing lustful glances towards the boy. My humble counsel, Prince Heero, is to keep the boy close to your side, have him watched closely, at least until your bonding."

Heero nodded, thoughtfully considering what the bard had said. "I'll heed your advice and speak to my father regarding steps to ensure his safety.

The old man rose slowly to his feet. "I'm to meet with Duo before I depart." He sighed and smiled wistfully. "I miss that boy, but I'm glad to see him happy and thriving under your care," he told the prince and they clasped hands in farewell, wishing each other well as they parted once again.

The long, hot summer days continued into the time of harvest. It was reported that the fields were liberally laden with an over abundance of vegetables, grains, and fruits. Everyone commented that the storehouses would be filled for an entire year with the surplus. Yet the old ones, whose aging bones could be relied on as a forecaster of weather, warned of a wet and cold winter. The first frigid rainfall came mid-way through the harvest. The rain beat relentlessly down upon the land for a full two weeks. On the fourth day of steady rain, a cry went out from the farmers for help in gathering the rest of the harvest before the rains ruined the crops entirely. People from the cities, towns, and even the castle offered their assistance in picking the food from the vines, trees, and fields in order to save the crops from going to waste.

Nearing the end of the two weeks, the rain softened to sporadic showers and constant drizzle. Those who had been castle bound because of the inclement weather sought diversions from the long dreary days of tedious confinement.

One grey and drizzly afternoon, Duo escaped the cold castle walls to stand before the stables. He stood at the doorway and called out for Charlie, the young stable boy. Charlie was always about and ever alert for a visit by the Prince's Heart, knowing of the older boy's fear of the stable and it's large occupants. The little red headed boy would greet Duo with a warm, friendly smile and take his hand to lead him to the large stall where Shinni and his mother were stabled. Duo always focused on the boy's tight curls and light, cheerful chatter to distract himself from the sounds and movements of the horses as they walked through the enclosed stable.

"Charlie!" he called out louder, wondering where the boy could be.

"Duo?" Dermail's voice called out from the back of the stable.

"Yes, it's me," the singer called back.

The old stable master appeared suddenly at the other end of the stable. He wore a look of relief on his face as he rushed forward and grabbed hold of the Fourth's hand. "Come, lad. I need your help," he said as he pulled the slightly resisting boy past all the horse stalls and into the last room where Shinni had been born. Duo's eyes widened as his eyes fell on Charlie, laying on a bed of hay, wrapped in a blanket. The small, ten-year old boy's rust red hair clung in wet loose tendrils to his obviously fevered brow.

"Charlie's been working out in the fields, gathering the harvest with his family during the last few days," Dermail explained. "He came back this morning, but he just didn't look right. Now he's fevered." The older man looked up into Duo's uncertain face. "I need to go get his ma, but I couldn't leave him here alone, and you're the only one that's come by in hours. Will you sit with him till I get back?"

Duo's brow furrowed in thought and worry as the old man grabbed hold of an oiled cloak used to stave off the moisture and swung it around his head and shoulders. "I don't know if I can," he said unsure of himself.

"Just give him a drink of water from the bucket regularly," Dermail instructed pointing to the wooden bucket in the nearest corner. "I left a ladle in it for him to sip from. I shouldn't be long." He absently mindedly assured the boy as he prepared to go out. He then stopped and looked at the worried boy, and walking up to him, clasped a firm hand on his shoulder. "You can do this, Master Duo. I know I can trust you with Charlie's care."

Duo's eyes strayed again to Charlie who lay still. "Very well," he agreed. "But please, come back quickly."

Dermail gave a quick smile of thanks and left the Prince's Heart alone in the stable with the sick child.

The braided boy took off his slightly damp cloak and shook it out away from the resting boy. He then moved to Charlie's side, his resolve to help grew as he approached him.

"Hi, Charlie." He greeted the other softly.

The red haired boy weakly opened his blue eyes which were watery and bright with fever. "Hi, Master Duo," he answered the greeting weakly.

"Feel pretty bad, huh?"

Charlie nodded and pulled his blanket up to his neck. "I'm cold," he said and suddenly began to shake violently.

Not seeing another blanket in the room, Duo reached for his discarded cloak and draped is over the trembling boy. "Better?" he asked with a slight smile.

The red head smiled weakly though his teeth chattered. "A little."

"Wanna drink?"

The boy nodded and Duo, grateful for something to do, eagerly jumped up and went to the bucket and pulled out the ladle, spilling half of it's contents back into the bucket. Returning to the make-shift bed, he helped the boy to sit up and sip from the wooden carved ladle. Charlie painfully swallowed the half cup full.

"My throat hurts," he whispered and then coughed. It was a deep, protracted cough that seemed to come from the bottom of the young boy's lungs.

Taking the ladle back to the bucket, Duo dipped it in and drew out a cup full and took a long drink himself before setting it back. Taking a deep breath to ready himself to the task before him, he turned and went back to comfort the sick boy.

To help the time pass more quickly, he entertained the sick little boy by singing all the songs he knew, and then repeated some of tales of Wufei's far away homeland, so different from their own.

Charlie seemed to fall into a deep yet fitful sleep. The braided boy stood and began to pace the length of the room glancing anxiously at the stable door. It seemed a long time to him since Dermail left, and Charlie appeared to be getting worse. Bitting his lower lip, he made his way to the stall's door and opened it. His body shook of it own volition as he stared down the corridor separating the stalls lining the walls of the stable, noting that several of the horses had their heads out their doorways and several of those turned to look curiously at him. He needed help, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the sick boy, nor could he summon the courage to walk between the stalls. He felt trapped and alone.

Leaving the door open a crack to listen for anyone approaching, Duo turned back into the room. He went directly to the bucket and took another drink of the cool water, then refilled it and brought it again to Charlie and urged the unresponsive boy to drink.

More time passed and Duo sat on the ground covered with hay, holding his knees up to his chest and rocking nervously as he watched Charlie toss in his sleep and cough deeply. He knew Heero would be getting worried soon if he didn't return, but he was at a loss as to what he should do.

"Duo?" Trowa's questioning voice called out from the stable's entrance.

"Trowa!" Duo cried out in relief and ran to the doorway.

Sensing a tone of distress in the Fourth's voice, the taller boy rushed into the stable and to Duo, standing in the doorway at the far end.

"Thank The Maker you came, Trowa." Duo launched himself onto his chest, hugging him tightly. "Charlie's sick and Dermail left me to take care of him until he could return with Charlie's Ma." Duo spoke in a rush. "But he's getting worse. He got a bad cough and is fevered, and I don't know what to do, and I couldn't leave to get help."

As Duo explained the situation, Trowa's green eyes turned to survey the room, seeing the sick boy on the bed of straw. He gently pulled Duo an arms length away so he could give him instructions. "It's all right Duo," he said calmly. "I want you to go to the House Mistress. Have her send for a healer and then for someone else to come stay with Charlie."

"Okay," was Duo's small reply.

"Then I want you to go to Heero, understand?"

Duo nodded, then looked worriedly towards the entrance.

Suddenly understanding, Trowa took the smaller boy's hand and led him to the stable's entrance and watched him run for the castle entrance. The sound of a deep, painful cough drew the Prince's Second back into the stable.

Two days later the clouds broke and the welcoming, warm sunshine spilled out from the heavens above down onto the saturated land. Duo developed a cold that morning, but assured Heero he felt well enough to visit his colt. He returned a short while later reporting that Dermail was very ill.

When he didn't show up for breakfast the next morning, no one was particularly worried as he was a perpetually hesitant riser. Wufei was sent to pull him from his bed. He entered the Fourth's room after his knock went unanswered. Duo was indeed still abed, but as his hand touched the sleeping boy's shoulder to awaken him, Wufei discovered Duo's body was burning with fever, and as the ill boy turned over, a deep racking cough shook his body.

  
  


TBC


	10. part 10

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 10

Warnings: angst

"He's very ill, your highness." Mistress Sally reported to the Prince and his Three as they stood outside the door to Duo's bedchamber.

"I'd like to see him," the prince said and moved towards the door.

Sally, the castle's healer, put her arm up baring his way. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but you might become ill with his sickness if you come near him. We can't take that chance. You and the others must stay away from him.

Heero blinked in stunned surprise. "But..he needs me," he stated simply.

Sally looked at him, her face soft with sympathy as she tried to explain. "People in the city and outlying areas of Bronwyn have come down with the same sickness and many have died," she spoke sadly. "As the sole heir to the throne, you can't take the chance of becoming ill."

The Prince's stunned eyes moved from the healer's face to stare at the door forbidden him. His Heart lay in there desperately ill and he was not allowed to be by his side. He understood the reasons, but one's heart did not always accept reason. He pulled his hand through his hair and turned back to Sally with worry and anguish reflecting on his face. "Who will care for him?"

"Myself," she replied with a slight smile. 'I'll look for a volunteer or two to aid me in his care."

Wufei stepped forward. "My mother's father was an herbalist, a healer in my country. He taught me many remedies and I have some of his teachings on scrolls and some of the dried herbs from my country. If you would permit me, I would help to care for Duo."

Mistress Sally turned to Heero for his approval. The Prince turned to face his First and firmly clasped hold of his shoulders. He silently communicated his worry and fear to the black haired, black eyed boy. //I could lose him, Wufei.// Sadness reflected in his emotion-filled eyes. //I couldn't bear to lose two of you.//

Wufei's look of determination softened as he gazed upon his Prince. //Let me be your Hands, Heero,// his thoughts whispered back. //I'll see that he's warm, fed, and comforted. I'll do what you would do for him if you could, but cannot.//

Heero reached for both of his First's hands and raised them to his lips. He gently kissed them, even as a fearful tear spilled from his right eye. //Very well.// His eyes sought the other's reassurance. //But promise me you'll do all you can not to fall ill yourself.// Heero's unspoken words coursed into Wufei along with the emotion of fear the prince held for himself and Duo.

"I promise," Wufei said out loud, his face and voice resolute with his promise to his prince.

Heero lowered his First's hands as he turned to the healer. She was a good five years older then he, yet young for a castle's healer. She was the daughter of the Castle Bronwyn's previous healer, trained at her father side as he cared for all those who lived or worked within the wall of the castle. She already had a reputation of her own for her extraordinary talent in the art of healing. The prince knew that she was the best and only hope for saving his Heart. "Wufei will assist you." He told her. "Please, return them both back to me alive and well," he implored while still retaining his princely manner.

The section of the castle that housed the Prince and his Four became a constant state of hushed activity. Sally tried every technique and herb at her disposal to ease the fever and tortured cough of the lethargic and very ill boy. 

Wufei insisted that Duo's bedding be changed daily as well as his night shirts. He personally saw to it that the Prince's Heart was kept as clean and dry as possible. He had heatedly argued with Sally when she insisted the fevered, sweating boy be under a mass of blankets at all times. Wufei adamantly stated that the boy needed to be cooled, not heated further. If Duo kicked off his covers, he allowed it to remain so until he became chilled. The Prince's First was a constant at the Fourth's side, his hand regularly placed on the fevered brow to check it's warmth for signs of improvement and with a hope it would soon break.

Days passed with little progress and Duo became weaker and barely aware of his surroundings. He was propped up by many pillows to ease the frequency of the long, drawn-out coughs that seemed to completely drain his already weak body.

Sally had tried herbs and poultices, steam, and sweating the sickness out, but to no avail. Duo was no better and maybe even worse.

"Duo, drink this." Wufei watched as Sally held yet another brewed concoction of herbs and mead to his parched lips as Wufei held the limp body up. The heart-shaped face slumped forward onto his chest. Wufei's eyes raised to meet Sally's, they were sad and revealed her surrender to the inevitable.

"Enough," Wufei said, feeling defeated himself but unwilling to give up completely. He carefully lay their charge back down against the raised pillows and arranged him comfortably, then began wringing out a cool damp cloth from the basin of herb laced water by the bed and he placed it on his friend's brow. His fingers gently stroked the unconscious boy's head, pulling stray strands of damp hair from his face. Bending over, he kissed the top of Duo's head. "Come back to us Duo," he whispered. "For Heero's sake, please don't leave us."

After a moment, he stood and looked at Sally. "I'm going to look through my scrolls one last time to see if I can find something we haven't tried," he said tiredly, feeling exhaustion sapping what remained of his strength, body and soul.

She nodded, silently wishing him good luck, as he turned and left the room.

Wufei sat on his bed, several dozen sheets of parchment were strewn across the top cover and surrounding him when knock sounded on his door. He barked out an answer to it, and raising his head, was surprised to see Heero enter.

"Don't get up," the Prince said with a raise of his hand to forestall any movement. He approached the bed, concern in his eyes. "You look tired, Wufei. Are you well?"

The black haired boy nodded, dreading the question he knew was coming next.

"How's Duo? Any better?"

He hated to see the look of hope dashed as he shook his head. "I'm looking for something we haven't tried." He motioned his head to the papers surrounding him.

"It's been a week, Wufei." Worry laced Heero's voice. "How much longer can he hold out?"

"Not much longer," the First answered, seeing the look of anguish wash over the Prince's face. "He's not responding any longer."

Heero's face went white as he moved to sit in a chair by the bed and slowly bent over, resting his head on his folded arms, resting on his knees. The bond between them communicated Heero's deep sorrow and Wufei's guilt. With limbs shaking, Wufei came slowly off the bed and embraced his Prince, who in turn, reached out blindly for his First, clasping tightly to him for comfort as tears fell from both their eyes.

They held each other until the tears slowed and both parted as a knock sounded on the door. Trowa led an emotionally stunned Quatre into the room, both boys having felt the pain of the other two.

"Is he...?" Quatre choked, unable to finish the question.

"Not yet, but close," Wufei answered soberly.

"I want to see him, to touch him before he's gone," Heero said as he wiped the wetness from off his face.

"Your father and Sally will not allow it. There's far too great a risk," Wufei replied sadly.

Sad blue eyes lifted, showing the anguish the prince felt within himself. "He's my Heart, Wufei, and we never had a chance to bond. I want to remember him alive and warm."

"I know." His First commiserated with his grief and desire. "But,"

"Shhh." Heero silenced him, his hand up in warning. "I want you to keep looking through your parchments for the herb or treatment that will break his fever. We mustn't give up hope until it is over," he admonished all three. "I'll be back," he announced, then stood from his chair and quickly left the room.

Going directly to Duo's room, he entered without pause and Sally, stunned at his appearance, stood to protest. He cut her off with a glare as he moved to the small, blanket covered figure on the bed. The Prince of Bronwyn silently stood for a long moment gazing down at the unnaturally still boy. Easing himself down, he sat on the edge of the bed and took up the overly warm hands and placed them on his own cool face. "Don't leave me, Duo. I need you," he said softly, but loud enough for the boy to hear him. "Fight this to stay with me," he ordered the unmoving boy below him. 

Putting Duo's hands down, Heero removed the cloth that lay on his Heart's forehead, and kissed the warm, damp skin tenderly, then moved to whisper into his ear. "I love you, Duo. Come back to me." Duo's face turned just enough to press his hot cheek against Heero's. "I love you, Duo," he repeated, believing his Heart could hear him. "Fight this."

Heero turned to place the cloth into the basin of water and wrung out the excess moisture and began to gently bathe the flushed face with the cool water. He pulled back the covers and began to untie the front of the night shirt and refreshed the cloth. He brought it wet and dripping onto the boys chest and squeezed the moisture from it. A minute gasp came from Duo in response to the chilling sensation. Heero swabbed the heated torso with the cool liquid. Again and again the Prince applied the cool water to Duo's head, neck, and chest. His initial desire was to keep his Heart's mind on the here and now, to keep Duo from slipping away from him.

He didn't know how long he had been there, but sensed that quite a bit of time had passed when Wufei burst into the room, a steaming cup in front of him, and a smile of hope on his face.

"I've found one last remedy to try," he said excitedly. "My grandfather wrote that, when all else failed, he would mix a combination of several herbs with peppermint and steep it in hot water. He warned that there could be complications because of the potency of the mixture, but as a last resort, it's worth a try. This is our last resort, Heero, our last hope other than a miracle."

Without a word, Heero agreed to giving his Heart the herbs by lifting Duo's limp body up, supporting his shoulders. Wufei and Sally worked together to slowly ease the very warm tea into the Fourth's slacked mouth and down his throat by using a hollow reed.

It was a slow and tedious task, and when the majority of the contents of the cup was emptied, the Prince's First stood and stretched his weary back. "Now we wait," he declared, a touch of renewed hope in his eyes.

Sally removed the cloth from the Prince's hand. "You should go now, Your Highness," she said gently but firmly. "I'll continue the cooling you started."

Heero nodded, then moved to gently embrace Duo's head, he leaned over and kissed his flushed cheek and whispered endearments into his ear before he stood. With a brief lingering glance back, he nodded to Sally and Wufei, returning Duo to their care. For now, he would go to his other two and they would try to comfort each other while they waited.

After a brief rest and sharing a sparsely eaten evening meal with the others, Heero reported to his father and received a measure of comfort from him and his uncle, Jens. He met his mother in the corridor and gratefully received her warm embrace and reassuring words. But his real comfort came from his bonded companions, so he returned quickly to them. Quatre and Trowa sat in his ante chamber before the hearth. The taller boy held his Third in a comforting embrace. Quatre, whose eyes were red and puffy and his body exhausted from the torrents of emotions around him, clung to Trowa for reassurance, but managed to look up when he entered the room

"Come," Heero called to them. "Its been a long day, lets get some rest." He led them to his room and after each removed their boots, vests and tunics, the prince climbed to the middle of the bed, the other two followed, one on each side. Pulling up the covers, the three huddled together, no words were spoken as they held to each other seeking reassurance and comfort until one by one, sleep claimed them.

It was pre-dawn when Quatre sat up with a gasp, waking the other two slumberers. Before they could ascertain the cause, Wufei burst into the room, a candle and holder in his hand, the flame lighting his exhausted face. "Heero!" he gasped.

The prince's heart tightened within his chest, preparing himself to receive the news. Wufei's exhaustion laden eyes were brimming with tears as he stood before the three on the bed. They watched, holding their breaths, as tears coursed down his face.

  
  


TBC


	11. part 11

Warnings and Disclaimer on first page of story

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 11

The prince's heart tightened within his chest, preparing himself to receive the news. Wufei's exhaustion laden eyes were brimming with tears as he stood before the three on the bed. They watched, holding their breaths, as tears coursed down his face.

"His fever's broken. He's still alive!" Wufei announced, his voice quiet in relief as the single candle in his hand reflected his weak smile as well as the exhaustion lining his face and the tears that ran down it. The two others in the bed were quick to embrace the obviously stunned Prince, and soon all four young men were on the bed crying and holding onto each other with shared relief.

As the news spread throughout the castle, the somber atmosphere that had permeated its walls slowly lifted. Even though the Prince's Heart was still very ill, the chances for his survival had greatly increased with his lowered fever. 

It was several days before the Duo could hold his eyes open enough to communicate with Wufei. He was given bread soaked in broth and gruel to eat along with the herbal tea from Wufei's faraway land that seemed to control his fever. His cough, though, lingered on. It was a painful one that seemed to come from the depths of his lungs and drained the boy physically with each bout.

Five days later, Heero was allowed another visit. He sat in a chair by the blazing hearth and held the slight, blanketed boy in his arms. He whispered assurances and promises to his Heart who lay pale, weak and nestled against his chest, his face tucked into his neck.

Strength slowly returned as the cough lessened and more varieties of food were tolerated, but it was weeks before Duo was able to stand or walk unassisted.

Late autumn brought a day of bright sunshine welcomed by all in the land of Bronwyn. Duo was wrapped snugly in his blanket as Heero carried him to the top southern wall of the castle. He sat the bundled boy on the top of the wall so that his thin legs, covered only by woolen socks and his long nightshirt, dangled over the side. Heero stood behind him, his arms encircling him to insure that he didn't fall off.

Thrilled to be out of doors and into the fresh air and sunlight, Duo flung his arms out and raised his face into the warmth of the sunshine. He took in a deep breath of the autumn air, only to start begin coughing fit. The prince held him fast against his chest until it eased, then amethyst eyes turned up to look into the worried blue one's apologetically. "Guess I need to learn not to do that for a while," he said a little breathlessly.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea and we should go in," Heero suggested dubious of his decision to bring his Heart out so soon.

"No, please. The sun feels so good," Duo pleaded and turned on his most heart- melting smile. "Please, just for a little while?"

A small smile formed on the prince's lips. "Very well. But only for a little while longer."

The braided boy pouted for a moment, but decided not to let it linger as he was enjoying being outdoors too much. As he turned his head from Heero's direction, he saw Wufei off to the side behind them. He had accompanied them in case he was needed, and now stood back conversing with a palace guard, allowing the Prince and his Heart some time alone.

Talking seemed unnecessary between the two as Heero held onto the other. Both were content just being together, enjoying the warmth each drew from other where their bodies touched.

After a long while, Duo finally spoke. "So, how is the bonding with Quatre going?" he asked, not overly curious, just wanting to connect with Heero.

The Prince's chin came to rest on the mass of chestnut hair on the top of Duo's head. "It's slowed a bit as your illness had us all too worried to think of anything else. And now, after almost losing you, I just want to be with you. It's really not fair to Quatre though."

"I'm sorry," Duo said remorsefully.

"It's not your fault," The prince whispered as he kissed the top of his head, then lay his cheek on top of the same spot as the continued. "I thought to make it up to him by taking him on the hunt next week, but I'm not sure I should leave you yet."

Duo fought to get his arms out of the blanket and then he lay them on top of the one's encircling him. "I'm not sure I'm ready for you to go away either, but maybe you should consider it."

"I don't know." The prince's voice was full of concern and doubt.

Duo snuggled into him. "The sooner the bond is completed, the sooner we can spend more time together, begin our bonding," he rationalized. Heero's silence seemed to indicate he was thinking it over. "I'll be fine, I promise." Duo turned to look up into Heero's face. "I'm getting stronger every day. I'm walking and eating more too." he reminded him. "If it wasn't for this damn cough, I'd be running around." Then a thought came to the braided boy's mind. "Hey, can we go to the stables tomorrow? I want to see Shinni. How is he? I'll bet Charlie and Dermail have missed me." During the course of his request, he felt Heero stiffen and sensed something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Heero? Is Shinni alright?" he asked

"Yes," the prince smiled indulgently, "you're colt is fine." 

"Turn me around," Duo demanded as he tried to maneuver himself. Heero held him tight around his waist as he helped swing his Fourth's legs around to the inside of the castle wall. Duo was now facing him within the circle of Heero's arms and staring intently into his eyes. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"It's time to go in," Heero said firmly and moved to lift him.

"No. I want to know what's wrong." Duo stiffened in his arms and tried to evade being lifted. 

Wufei, having overheard their conversation, came up behind Heero. "You're not strong enough yet," he stated.

Duo blinked at him wondering what they had been hiding from his. "If Shinni was alright, then who....? Is it Charlie?" he asked, and was quick to see a look of sadness flash on their faces.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Time to go in," Wufei said quickly and moved to lift him.

"What happened to him? Did he die?" Duo asked, pushing away the First's hands and searching both boy's eyes now filled with sadness.

"Oh no," he said weakly as his eyes filled with moisture. He shook his head as he grabbed hold of Heero's cloak. "He's just a little kid, so kind to me," he whispered and slumped his head forward to rest on Heero's chest. 

The Prince grabbed him under his knees and lifted him up into his arms. Wufei tenderly tucked the blanket back around his body, then brushed the strands of loose hair away from his face. "The illness you had became wide spread to those who worked in the fields during the harvest's rains." Wufei explained to the now quiet, motionless boy. "Half of Charlie's family died as did many others. We were fortunate we didn't lose you," he added, then took a deep breath as they began to walk back to their rooms. They had all dreaded telling Duo about his young stable friend knowing the news would upset him. He had become quite attached to the boy who led him into the stable each time he visited and who treated him with respect and kindness, never teasing him for his fear of horses.

"Poor Charlie," Duo sniffed and tightened his hold on Heero's neck. It was then that a long, drawn out cough seized the thin body again, and the two young men rushed to get the recovering boy back to his bed.

TBC


	12. part 12

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 12

Warning: angst, 

That day proved to be a difficult one for all of them as Duo grieved for his friend. Yet as the next day began, he felt a little better, enough to bring up the subject of the upcoming hunt again as they sat in Heero's chambers before a blazing fire. Heero shook his head. "I don't think you're strong enough for me to feel comfortable about going away for a week."

"But I'm better, Heero, really I am," the braided boy argued with a reassuring smile.

The Prince sat with his arms folded, studying his Heart who sat next to him. The other three listened to the conversation with interest.

"How about this." Duo looked up, his eyes sparkling. "If, by the day of the hunt, I can walk down to the Great Hall by myself for breakfast, then you'll go on the hunt."

"And sing," Heero added.

"What?"

"If you can walk by yourself to the hall and sing me a song, I'll go."

Duo chewed on his inner cheek for a moment in contemplation, then brightened. "Agreed!" He smiled broadly and looked at the others. "You're my witnesses," he told them.

So it was the day before the scheduled departure for the hunt, a slightly breathless and flushed boy happily and proudly entered the Great Hall under his own power, Wufei close behind ready to help. 

Heero stood from his seat and warmly embraced his Heart as he came to the table, feeling his rapidly beating heart. "Come and sit." He directed Duo to the table but the braided boy shook his head and pulled away.

"Wait. I've got to sing first."

Heero was about to dismiss it, when Wufei spoke up. "It was part of the agreement," he reminded him.

"Go sit down." Duo pushed Heero towards the table and smiled as he complied. Pausing to catch his breath, the singer stood straight and sang a short child's song about hunting a clever fox. His voice wasn't strong, but it was clear and most importantly, no coughing occurred during the course of the song. As the song finished, Duo's smile became dazzling as he graciously and shyly received the applause. He moved to the table and gratefully sat down, feeling quite spent. "So, are you going to go?" he asked the Prince sitting next to him.

Taking his hand, Heero nodded. "I gave you my word. But you must promise me that you'll listen to Trowa."

Duo blinked in surprise and looked at the taller boy. "Trowa's not going?"

"No," Heero answered. "He'll stay here to take care of you and keep you company."

The braided boy turned with an apologetic look to Heero's Second. "I'm sorry Trowa," he said sincerely.

The green eyed boy smiled warmly, displaying his sincerity. "Don't be, Duo. I'm happy to be staying with you," he replied graciously.

The day proceeded with the usual flurry of activity in gathering and preparing supplies for those going on the annual hunt and for those few who would be left behind with a minimal staff in attendance. It was customary that, when the men of the castle went to hunt for the winter stores, the Queen and her attendants also vacated the castle to visit her family in a country to the South of Bronwyn before the cold snows of winter prohibited any travel. Many of the castle's workers were given this time away from the castle to prepare their homes for the coming winter or to do as they wished that week. Because the Prince's Heart was recovering and still mostly confined to their rooms, a few guards, kitchen workers and one house keeper had volunteered to stay and watch over the two young men being left behind. The year previous, Duo, ever fearful of the horses, had stayed at the cottage of his friend Netta, which he most likely would have done again had he not taken so ill. As it was, her mother and she would stay to cook for the guards and the two boys. 

The next morning brought an unusual bout of movement in the castle as the royal family, their companions, and sufficient guards for their safety prepared to leave. Duo once again accomplished the task of walking to the Great Hall for breakfast with the others. It was there, after the meal was finished, that he bid them farewell, promising each of them in turn that he would stay safe and warm and not exhaust Trowa too much. Heero followed his Heart out of the room as he was instructed to return to his chamber, still forbidden to go outside, especially since the early morning air was cool and damp. Once away from the others, Heero scooped his Fourth into his arms and carried him up the stairway and to his chamber.

"I can walk, Heero, contrary to what everyone around here thinks," Duo pouted unhappily as his arms encircled the Prince's neck. "Every time I turn around someone is trying to carry me. I'll never get my strength back at this rate," he complained half heartedly. Inwardly he was happy that the others cared about him so much as to worry for his health and strength, but on the other hand, it was definitely frustrating and embarrassing to carried around like a little child.

"I just want you to conserve your energy." The Prince smiled as he approached the door leading to Duo's room.

"For what?" the braided boy asked, his voice raised petulantly. "You told Trowa I'm not to go outside and that I hav'ta stay in your chambers or my own. What should I be saving my energy for?"

Heero's eyes caught his own and his smile looked like a smirk. "For saying goodbye." His voice was low and the statement was followed by an ominous chuckle.

Duo's mouth formed a perfect, puckered "O" that Heero couldn't resist. He quickly lifted the latch of the door, now in front of him, and pushed his way in. Closing it with his foot, he gently released his Fourth's legs and turned the boy to face him, holding him within the circumference of his arms.

"I'll miss you, Heero," Duo whispered, his eyes softened with his longing for the prince surfacing yet again.

"I'll miss you, too," Heero replied, brushing his lips with those raised to meet them. Just a taste of his Heart's sweet lips was never enough for the Bronwyn Prince. His kiss quickly deepened as he molded the smaller boy's body to his own. Duo's pliant lips readily accepted the deepening intimacy of their mouths. 

Raising one hand, the Prince deftly released the clasp on Duo's fur lined cloak and let that article of clothing drop to the floor. His hand then began to roam his Heart's body, still too thin from his illness, yet so solid and reassuring to his touch. Both hands moved to cup the curve of the slender bottom and pressed the narrow hips up against his own for a moment before releasing them again, momentarily letting Duo know of his passion for him. Their bodies separated slightly allowing the Prince to move his right hand around his braided love's hip to the front of his pants where he quickly found his prize. Taking the clothed rigid member in his hand, he began to stroke it, being rewarded immediately by Duo arching into him and eliciting the most delicious moan. The singer's head fell back as pleasure overtook his body, his eyes half lidded in growing bliss.

"Umm, you're gonna make me messy again, aren't you?" he murmured in a voice husky with growing passion.

"Yes," Heero admitted, a smile in his voice and on his face. He watched Duo's face intently. He loved the way his Heart responded so easily to his touch. Duo moaned again and Heero captured his lips while quickening the pace of his hand. Duo's hips began to respond of their own volition.

"That's it, love," Heero whispered against his lips. "Come for me." A moment later, Duo's body stiffened and the melodious quiet sound of his voice calling his name as he was overtaken by their passion was as beautiful to Heero as his Heart's singing voice.

The boy in his arms slumped against his chest, his energy spent, his body seeming boneless. Heero quickly lifted him and put him on the bed.

"I'm all messy," Duo complained weakly as Heero covered him with his blanket to ward off any chill.

"That's part of it, I'm afraid," he replied mildly sympathetic and with a smirking grin, just before Duo grabbed hold of him and pulled him down for a moment, bringing him close to his face, studying his eyes. Then the prince became aware of a smaller hand snaking its way down his body towards his present discomfort. He moved quickly to stop its progress.

"Oh no you don't." He smiled in warning, placing the questing hand back under the cover gently but firmly. "I don't have time to change my clothing. You, on the other hand, have all day."

"But, Trowa could come in," Duo said a bit nervously and looked towards his door. He sensed that he and Heero were over stepping the bounds for bonding. Heero's attention should be on Quatre, not him. If Trowa should see his dampened pants, he would know what they had been doing. His face flushed with embarrassment at the idea.

The prince saw the blush and gently pushed back some of the hair from Duo's eyes. "I'll tell him you're resting, which you will be, won't you?"

The braided boy yawned at the suggestion. "Yes. I'm suddenly very tired."

"Bonding does that to you." Heero warned with a smile. He reached for a clean cloth laying next to the basin of water on the table next to Duo's bed, dampened it and held it out to his Heart.

The braided boy took the towel in his hand, but then paused as if to rest. The sleepy eyes forced themselves open again to look into the concerned ones above him. Giving a reassuring smile that all would be well, Duo reached his other hand up to place it on the darker cheek above him. "Be safe," he whispered.

Heero nodded and turning his head, kissed the hand. "Be well." With one last brief kiss, the Prince of Bronwyn reluctantly left the room, the boy in the bed already asleep. With mixed feelings he made his way down to the courtyard to join his father, his Four, and his own companions and guards for a different kind of male bonding.

Without the hustle and bustle of daily activities and people, the days passed slowly in the castle of Bronwyn. With such a quiet companion, it didn't take long for the recovering boy to suggest a visit to the stables to see his colt. A request that was immediately denied, his continuing pleas, unheeded.

The Prince's Second saw to it that Duo ate the food he brought up to their room at each meal, and that he drank all of the medicinal tea Wufei instructed he was to have three times a day. He also made sure Duo stayed within their chambers where the hearths were always ablaze to keep the boy as warm as possible. Still in all, it was quiet and Duo became churlish with the inactivity. His health was returning now, but it was with caution that they all kept a constant vigil with regards to his well being. Trowa took it upon himself to entertain the closeted boy by telling him tales of his days traveling with a group of entertainers. He told him of far off cities and strange customs, odd accents and foods. He juggled apples and pillows for him, much to Duo's delight, and walked across the room on his hands, then back flipped to his original spot.

Despite being unhappy about being so thoroughly confined and forced to drink the bitter tea so often, Duo's mood lightened considerably by his companion's attempts to entertain him. He was awed by his friend's talents, and they spent many hours happy with their companionship. When Trowa tired, he sometimes just sat before a fire and held the slighter boy on his lap and they napped together. Duo sighed contentedly in Trowa's embrace, feeling warm and safe.

At the end of the fourth day marking the departure of the hunting party, Trowa banked the fire in Duo's hearth and added an extra blanket to his bed as the day had turned decidedly cold. Duo watched him move about his room with sleep-heavy eyes. He was so tired tonight. Trowa had washed, brushed and braided his hair, and it had relaxed him enough that he was nearly asleep sitting up.

Trowa approached the bed with a steaming mug of tea. "Now just drink this and you can go to sleep," he assured him.

Duo moaned as he forced himself to sit up. "I hate this stuff, it's bitter," he complained.

"I know, but it's making you well," Trowa replied sympathetically. Duo had refused to drink it one day until he took a taste to see just how vile the brew was. The Prince's Second had to agree, it tasted like dirt mixed with maybe something vile like horse dung, and it smelled like it too, regardless of the added peppermint leaves used ineffectively to mask the taste and smell. Nevertheless, he insisted Duo drink it, as it had saved his life and was continuing to make him better.

The braided boy looked up though his bangs at Trowa. He knew better than to argue. Trowa was like Wufei in that he was very exacting in following out Heero's orders. Deep down, he was once again grateful for such caring friends.

He dutifully swallowed the vile liquid, scrunching up his nose and face as he did so. He was grateful it was all over as he handed the empty mug back to Trowa and sank back down onto his pillow and pulled his covers up. "It's cold tonight," he mumbled.

"Yes," Trowa agreed indulgently, "but you're nice and warm, aren't you?" His voice softened as he tenderly pulled the covers up higher and then brushed the hair away from Duo's eyes. Bending over, he kissed each closed eye. "Sleep now. Tomorrow will be one more day closer to their return," he gently whispered to the nearly sleeping boy.

"You'll teach me to juggle?" Duo mumbled sleepily, his eyes closed. 

"Yes. I'll teach you tomorrow."

Satisfied his charge was settled in for the night, Trowa blew out the three candles in their brass holders and quietly closed the door behind him.

The night was nearly half spent when Trowa bolted up in his bed, alarmed. He heard his name called out in fear and desperation, he was almost certain it wasn't a dream, though his ears, straining for the sound to repeat, could hear nothing further. Jumping from his bed, he grabbed his sword and ran out into the corridor in his nightshirt and bare feet. What he found chilled his heart. In the dim flickering torchlight just outside Duo's door, stood Treize and his First, Zechs, who was holding Duo's body, limp and unconscious against his chest.

TBC


	13. part 13

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 13

Warning: Hold onto your angst hats, abuse

Trowa bolted upright in his bed, alarmed. He thought he heard his name called out in fear and desperation and he was almost certain it wasn't a dream, though his ears straining for any further sound could hear nothing further. Jumping from his bed, he grabbed his sword and ran out into the corridor in his nightshirt and bare feet. What he found there chilled his heart. In the dim flickering torchlight just outside Duo's door, stood Treize and his First, Zechs, who was holding Duo's body, limp and unconscious, against his chest.

"Treize! Have you lost your mind? You're taking Duo?" Trowa asked stunned with disbelief that a royal, Heero's cousin, would act so dishonorably. 

"I'm in need of a Fourth," Treize stated simply, as if his need made this act right. "And this one has always been my choice."

"I can't let you take him, he belongs to Heero." Trowa stated firmly and raised his sword in challenge.

"I don't want to kill you, Trowa," Treize warned, raising his own sword to meet the challenge, "but I will claim this boy as mine."

"He's Prince Heero's Heart," Trowa shouted indignantly.

"We'll see about that," Zechs drawled.

"You can't Treize." Trowa voice took a pleading tone as he was beginning to feel panic rise within him, knowing he was outnumbered. "He's been very ill and we almost lost him." He desperately tried to think of some way to stop this from happening, and decided the truth might suffice here.

"Believe me," Treize replied, his voice soft as if trying to reassure the younger man. "I'm the last person in Bronwyn that wants any harm to come to the boy." His hand reached over to Duo and gently stroked his slack cheek with the back of his fingers while keeping an eye on the other boy glaring at him.

Trowa's stomach churned, his sword rose in his hands. "If that's to be believed, then why is he unconscious." He challenged the other's words. 

The sandy haired man shook his head sadly. "Zechs got a little carried away when the boy woke up and called out for you. " He almost sounded apologetic.

"I won't let you take him," Trowa vowed and began to advance, his sword raised in readiness.

A crash, a crack, and a wave of darkness overtook the Prince's Eyes as he fell unconscious to the cold stone floor. Une stood above him with the remains of a broken water pitcher in her hand.

"Thank you Une." Treize nodded in appreciation to his Second. "You most likely just saved that boy's life."

The tall, trim brunette nodded and threw the handle of the broken pottery away from her. "I suggest we leave before the few guards left here discover us," she said looking dubiously at the unconscious boy in Zechs' arms. He was loosely wrapped in a blanket with his bare feet dangling beneath it's edge.

As silently as they had entered the castle Bronwyn, they left, in the same manner of stealth in the predawn light, walking quietly and unchallenged past the unconscious guards at the castle door and the gate to make their way down the hill to their tethered horses. With no one the wiser to their nefarious deed, they galloped towards the western road with the Prince's Fourth in their custody.

The cold of the stone floor beneath his scantily clad body seeped into Trowa's awareness and helped to rouse the unconscious boy. For a brief moment he wondered why he was on the floor in the corridor, then suddenly the events that had transpired during the night flashed over him like a fire across a dry wheat field. "Duo!" he cried out in anguish and jumped to his feet, ignoring the dizziness and flare of pain in his head. Clutching his bloody head, he ran into the Prince's chamber and threw up the bolt to the shuttered windows that looked over the courtyard. The dim light of the new crescent moon and the lightening of the horizon as dawn approached cast just enough illumination for Trowa to see in the far distance beyond the castle's outer walls. There in the west he saw a moving shadow that he thought could be the horses of Duo's kidnappers moving quickly on the far western road, leading towards the forest lands.

Running back to his room, his throbbing head ignored, he quickly dressed and, after putting on his boots and cloak, he put a cloth to the back of his bleeding head to staunch the slow flowing stream of blood. He grabbed his knives and put them quickly into their places within the confines of his cloak and ran to raise an alarm.

By the time the sun had fully risen, Trowa was walking his horse slowly along the western road looking for any signs the fleeing horses had taken another route. Treize's lands lay to the far North, so it made sense to him that sooner or later he would turn northward, off the west bearing road. 

He closed his eyes, willing his head to stop throbbing and remembered the early morning's events. Pausing, he buried his face in his hands. How could he ever face the Prince again if Duo came to any harm. Earlier that morning he had used all his might and concentration to communicate with the Prince and the other two, hoping to alert them to what had happened. Almost immediately, he felt a question forming in his mind and in feeling Quatre's touch, he sent his alarming message. Almost instantly, he felt the presence of Heero and Wufei joining Quatre in his mind. They had never tried to communicate at such a distance before and he was relieved to feel the other's thoughts with him. But his relief was short-lived when he felt waves of anguish and anger wash over him as the Prince and the other two communicated their emotional responses to the news he had relayed to them. Even the distance that separated them didn't dull the strength of their emotions. He was told briefly that they had been returning earlier than scheduled, and were not far away. They were now coming with great haste to his aid. Lifting his face from his hands, he focused on the task before him, though feeling relieved that soon the others would join him and he wouldn't feel so alone in his search.

After some time on foot, he discovered a trail that looked like fresh horse tracks coming out from the forest. He debated whether or not he should go into the wooded area to investigate further. These tracks might not be from Treize's group and in following them, he could waste valuable time if they led nowhere. He stopped his horse and hesitated, looking around at the dense growth of trees in the forest. He was alone now as the few guards left at the castle and had eagerly accompanied him to reclaim the Princes Heart, had been sent ahead, to move quickly down the road in the hope of catching up with Treize, if indeed he'd stayed on it to make better time in escaping. Trowa opted to look closer along the road to scout for tracks into the forest. His tracking skills learned at the hands of Master Terrell would hopefully prove their worth this day.

A distant sound whipped his head around. He listened intently, peering into the dark forest into the direction the hoof prints came from. It could be just an animal, he thought. Then he heard it again. He mounted his horse and directed it into the thick growth of trees while following the tracks. He cautiously led his mount around the many trees and undergrowth towards the distant sound. The deeper he got into the woods the clearer the sound became. He urged his horse forward as quickly as he could, his heart racing with hope. The sound he now recognized had to be Duo's cough. He drew out his sword and felt his knives at the ready inside his cloak, knowing that he would have to fight to regain Duo. But as he drew near to the sound, he wasn't prepared for what the trail and the sound of the coughing led him to.

His eyes fell at last on the long haired boy, barefoot and scarcely standing as his left hand was braced against a tree for support, barely holding him in an upright position, the other hand clutched a dirty blanket around his slim, tremulous body, not quite covering the fact that he was naked underneath.

"Duo!" Trowa shouted seeing his friend completely alone, apparently deserted. He quickly jumped down and ran the short distance, taking in more details of Duo's condition as he approached. His long hair was loose from his customary braid and in tangled disarray all around him. Duo's body was trembling and Trowa could see streaks of blood trailing down his bare legs. Duo looked up and panic flooded his face just before he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees. "Duo." Trowa spoke softly and stopped short of embracing the obviously traumatized boy. He knelt down on the ground next to him. "Duo, it's me, Trowa. It's going to be alright," he said soothingly, hoping it was true. "I'm gong to take you home now." He cautiously put his hand on the blanketed and shaking shoulder. He felt the other violently flinch in reaction to his touch. "I'm Trowa, Duo. Trowa."

Duo raised his dirty, tear streaked face. His large amethyst eyes reflected his pain and terror though no sign of recognition. Trowa noticed the deep red berry stain that encircled Duo's mouth, and knowing what it meant, his heart sank further. Yet somewhere inside the injured boy there must have been an instinctive need to trust, for Duo reached his hand up and held to out towards his would-be rescuer. 

Trowa gently pulled him into his arms, being careful not to hold him too tightly. He murmured reassurances to the frightened boy while his mind plotted revenge against those who had hurt him. He felt Duo's body convulse in racking, silent sobs which turned immediately into a long coughing fit. Knowing he had to get the boy back to a warm bed and treat his wounds, Trowa lifted his friend up off the ground and walked to his horse. Mounting his steed was not easy with the burden in his arms, but out of dire necessity and determination not to set Duo down, he accomplished it. He wrapped the blanket more securely around the frail body that shivered in his arms, then unfastening his cloak and attempted to wrap it around him also. It was a massive struggle, but at last, it was wrapped securely around the trembling body, offering more warmth. Turning his horse around, the Prince's Second slowly led them out of the forest and back to the roadway that would take them home.

As he cleared the forest, Trowa looked up at the sky. The high morning fog had lifted its grey wet blanket from out of the sky to reveal the position of the sun. It was already late morning and drawing close to mid day. He opened his thoughts to Heero, letting him know of his success and that he was returning to the castle. Then, setting his horse's pace to a mild canter, he looked down at his charge. Duo lay in his arms, now completely covered and altogether still. His stillness alarmed Trowa the most. He'd seen Duo's fear of horses, yet here he was on one, and not a word of protest had come from him. In fact, it dawned on him that Duo hadn't spoken at all since he'd found him, just the occasional deep cough. His arms tightened gently but protectively around his friend. "Almost there, Duo," he said soothingly, hoping he could be heard.

As he neared Bronwyn, seeing the castle on the distant hill, he heard, then saw a group of riders approaching rapidly from the south. He stopped to wait, knowing who they were. Heero was in the lead, his face fiercely anxious, and he was followed closely by Quatre, Wufei, Jens, Rolf, and several guards. All the horses were heavily lathered, their sides heaving from the exhausting run. As they came to a halt, Heero flung himself off the side of Wing and ran to Trowa's side.

"He's alive, Heero. But it's bad," Trowa said in warning, his eyes watering as he lowered his arms and put his charge into the Prince's open arms.

Heero took the bundle into his arms and slowly sank down to the ground, settling Duo onto his lap. He pulled back the cloak's hood to reveal Duo's face; slack, pale, and covered with dirt and trails where his tears had flowed, and the unmistakable stain of wine around his lips. His eyes were closed as he lay still in a deep and seemingly dreamless slumber. Heero buried his face into the sleeping boy's neck and gave way to the tears he'd held back since he'd first received Trowa's alarm. He rocked Duo back and forth in his arms as he tried to comfort the both of them.

"Heero, come. We must get him back home and then tend to him." Uncle Jens' calm voice somehow pushed aside his grief enough that he was able to look up, unashamed of his tears, to his father's Heart, letting the anguish he felt show.

The redhead leaned over and taking the Prince's arms, helped him to stand. With a worried expression on his face, he gently recovered the sleeping boy's face with the cloak's hood and blanket. 

"Take him home on Trowa's horse," Wufei suggested, his own face dark with anger and worry. "Our horses need to be walked and his is still fresh in comparison."

Heero nodded numbly and was aided in mounting the tall horse as Trowa vacated his seat. With Duo secured tightly against his chest, he cantered away to cover the short distance to the castle.

As the castle was unprepared for their return, the warmest room was the kitchen, where the hearth was always ablaze. This was the room Heero carried his Heart, while Master Dermail, who had met them at the stables, now lead them, issuing orders to the few who were about. Heero sat numbly and in a daze on a stool in front of the fire with his Heart still in his arms. He vaguely thought that he should be doing something but wasn't able to think clearly enough at the moment on how to proceed.

"Hilde, fetch the healer," the older man shouted out orders after seeing the Prince in a state of shock. "Marta, is that hot water on the fire?" he asked.

Heero could hear Dermail taking over and he was glad for it. His heart and mind were focused on the stillness of the boy in his arms.

"We need to clean and dress him, Your Highness." The stable master's voice broke through his stupor of thought. He looked up dazed at the older man who knelt in front of him.

"I've sent Netta up to Master Duo's room for a night shirt and socks for his feet. If you'll lay him in front of the fire, we'll see to cleaning him up. He'll feel better if he's clean," he assured the Prince in a calm, gentle voice.

Heero nodded and set his precious bundle down on the blankets Dermail had set down just in front of the warm hearth. Together they slowly began to unwrap the cloak and blanket to discover the damage done to the boy.

An agonized howl was heard by the Prince's Three and their companions as Heero's feelings of grief and anguish washed through them like a cold, enveloping chill as they entered the castle doors. They struggled with the overwhelming emotions and broke into a run in the direction it had come from, the kitchen, followed closely by Jens and Rolf.

TBC


	14. part 14

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 14

Warning: angst, violence, abuse.

An agonized howl was heard by the Prince's Three and their companions as Heero's feelings of grief and anguish washed through them like a cold, enveloping chill as they entered the castle doors. They struggled with the overwhelming emotions and broke into a run in the direction it had come from, the kitchen, followed closely by Jens and Rolf.

Bursting into the warm and brightly lit room, they found the Prince being held tightly in the arms of Marta, one of the cooks, as he openly grieved. She looked over his shoulder as they entered with a look of horrified dismay on her face followed instantly by relief at their entrance. 

Alarmed, Rolf and Jens pushed past the three stunned boys and saw the cause of the Prince's distress. The Stable Master was kneeling beside the prone, naked boy as he lay on his stomach, the cloak and blanket under him. His long hair had been pushed away from his back to reveal bruises, strap marks, and bite wounds on his shoulders, back and buttocks. Dried blood and other now crusted fluids gave evidence to the vile acts inflicted upon the Prince's Heart.

"I'll kill them all," Rolf pledged venomously as Jens knelt next to the stable master whose aged hands trembled and sorrowful eyes watered at the site before him. Together they began to silently and tenderly clean the battered body.

"Only after I'm done with them." Wufei's icy tone declared solemnly in response to the King's Hand's words.

Rolf turned to look at the tight lipped boy standing rigidly beside him, his eyes fixed on the injuries on the singer's back. "It is your right to meet out justice for the Prince and his Heart," he acknowledged, and Wufei nodded his acceptance, then turned away from the gut-wrenching scene before him to face Trowa and Quatre who hovered near Heero. "Take Quatre from out of here," he told Trowa as both distraught boys looked to him for guidance.

"Heero?" Quatre, who's pinched face reflected the pain and anger he felt that was radiating off the others in the room, clutched one hand to his chest and reached out to their Prince with the other.

"I'll bring him up soon." Wufei assured them. "Go start a fire in Heero's rooms. We'll bring Duo up once he's been cleaned up and the rooms are warm."

Trowa nodded, seeing the logic in Wufei's request. Inwardly, he was grateful to not have to look at Duo's abused body. He guessed just how Duo had been injured by the blood trail on his legs, but he didn't feel ready to know the true extent of his injuries, which must be bad given the reaction of the others. Guilt assailed him as he felt that he should have somehow been able to prevent Duo from being taken. Turning Quatre to place his shoulder under his arm, he led him from the room, hoping to spare the younger boy from seeing the damage done to their Fourth.

Satisfied in seeing them leave, Wufei turned once again to the scene before the fireplace. He felt the bile rise in his throat and quickly swallowed it down, willing his strength not to give out. He turned to see the Prince still held in Marta's arms and approached them. Meeting the woman's mournful eyes, she relinquished her hold on the Heero and Wufei turned him into his embrace.

Heero buried his face into his First's neck, trying to block out the memory and knowledge of what had been done to his Heart. "Why, Wufei?" He choked out. "Why?"

"I don't know, Heero." The Prince's First held the other close to him for comfort. "But I do know that they will not escape justice. They will pay for what they've done to him, to you, and to us," he replied, his voice fierce with determination and anger.

Netta entered the kitchen with clothing in her hands and was quickly intercepted by Marta who immediately shooed her out again so she would not witness the damage done to her friend. She brought the clothing to the men on the floor and in a short while, Duo was dressed in his nightshirt and socks, and was once again bundled up warmly in Trowa's cloak. Jens picked him up from the floor and approached the Prince and his First. Duo's long hair fell loose and tangled down the tall redhead's arm, nearly reaching the floor.

"Shall I carry him up?" he asked Heero.

"No," the prince answered weakly, brushing aside his tears and held his arms out to receive the cloaked bundle. "I'll take him. Thank you for caring for him."

Together Heero and Wufei walked from the room, taking Duo with them. Only then did Jens turn to Rolf and wrapped his arms around the larger man for comfort, resting his forehead against the taller man's neck.

"The King is on his way." The large, dark man patted the redhead's back in an effort to comfort him as he held him close.

"It doesn't make sense, Rolf." Jens said, still holding onto him tightly, needing the King's Hand's strength. "Why would Treize abuse the boy if he wanted to bond with him? Bonding can't be forced."

"I don't know, Jens," the taller man answered feeling as confused as his bonded brother. "But we will find the bastard and his Three and find out."

Mistress Sally came through the door of the Prince's sleeping chamber looking somber and followed closely by a frowning Wufei. She approached the three boys sitting on the long padded seat and knelt down in front of the Prince, her eyes registering the red-rimmed eyes on the faces of the three.

"I've cleaned and treated the welts and bites on his back," she reported, and Quatre and Trowa gasped, horrified at the brief description of Duo's wounds. "And the damage from the rape is uncertain, though the bleeding has stopped. I think, in time, he will recover if the fever or the cough doesn't return fully and kill him."

The healer felt badly about giving the prince and his other Three such a negative report, but she felt they should be prepared in case the worst happened.

"Why is he still asleep?" Heero asked, his eyes and voice dull and lifeless.

Sally sighed. "Sometimes, when someone has been hurt this badly, they withdraw into themselves until they can feel safe or can face the reality of what's happened to them."

"How can we help him?" Trowa asked, his voice and his face were fraught with worry.

Sally stood and looked at Wufei. "Wufei and I will tend to his wounds twice a day. He will be given only broth or soft food until he's healed. For your part, you need to talk to him, reassure him and make him feel safe again."

Taking a deep breath, Sally looked up into the Prince's pained eyes. "Your Highness," she began, carefully selecting her words. "Has what's happened to Duo changed your feelings or intentions towards him?"

Heero raised his eyes, displaying his shock at her words. "No!" he said firmly. "Duo is, and will always be my Heart, no matter what has happened," he declared. He then paused as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "I don't know if Treize managed to bond with him or not." A look of sorrow crossed his face. "If he did, then bonding with me will not be possible. Still, I will keep him by my side." A tear escaped out of his eyes to slide down his cheek unheeded. "I love him," he declared softly.

Sally smiled sadly at his declaration. The Prince and his Four had been through so much already, and Duo's recovery from his horrific experience would most likely prove to be difficult as well, that is if he did indeed survive. "Then you must tell him. Show him, in any way that you can, just how you feel. He will most likely be filled with doubt and insecurities and maybe even fearful for a long while. Reassure him this was not his fault, that he will remain by your side no matter what has happened to him."

Heero nodded his understanding.

"Don't be surprised if he's hesitant about being touched," she continued. "He's been severely and brutally traumatized." She stood and stretched. It had been a long day and her stomach was growling for her supper despite what she had witnessed that day. "I'll return tomorrow, mid morning," she assured them all. "Wufei has my instructions and if Duo should worsen, send for me."

"Thank you, mistress," Wufei said as he escorted her to the chamber door.

She turned in the open doorway and from out of her cloak drew out a cloth pouch and slipped it into Wufei's hands and held his hand as they closed around it, keeping the movement from the others sight. "A sleeping potion for the other three," she explained in a soft voice.

The Prince's First nodded, understanding her concern. The Prince and his Three were all overwrought at Duo's kidnaping and abuse. Sleep would be hard to come by tonight for any of them.

The healer made bold by lifting her hand and touching the black-eyed boy's cheek. They had become friends while tending Duo during his sickness. "You rest also," she gently admonished. "They will all need your strength in the days to come."

His uncertain eyes met hers. "I just hope my strength and courage are enough. This...hurts all of us." His whisper was agonized.

Sally then realized that this was as close to an admission from Wufei that he, too, was suffering, but was valiantly holding it in to be strong for the others.

"I understand." She let go of his hand and clasped his shoulders in a gesture of support. "But don't take this on yourself. Share your grief with them. Don't let your need to be strong for them separate you from being part of the Four's shared pain. You need each other now for comfort and support," she advised.

Wufei bowed his head and nodded. Satisfied that he would heed her words, the healer turned and left them for the night.

Long past sunset, the Prince lay on his side next to his Heart. The fire in the hearth crackled and popped as it burned, and the soft candlelight on the bed stand allowed him a dim view of Duo's face. He had been placed on his side to avoid the wounds on his back from hurting him further and Heero lay parallel to him, face to face.

In a soft voice, Heero spoke to the unresponsive boy. His hand traced the delicate jaw line, now darkly bruised by the blow that must have been the first to render him unconscious. He felt the heat on his skin from the returned fever as his hand ghosted over Duo's forehead, noting with relief that it wasn't as bad as when he had previously been ill.

"Come back to me, Duo. I'll never leave you again. I promise," he whispered as he eased himself forward, his hand snaking under the sleeping boy's neck to pull him forward to rest his head on his shoulder and allowing his unresisting body lay flush against his side. Heero moved his hands through the long, brushed hair, loosely gathered in a ponytail. "They will pay for what they've done, my Heart. They will pay," were the prince's last words before he, too, fell to sleep, unknowingly from the warm brew Wufei had given them all just before retiring to their rooms.

Time moved slowly in the prince's chambers and, as morning moved into the afternoon, the King came to his son's bedchamber. The Prince's Three discretely left the room to allow the father and son to converse privately. As the door closed, the King moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Heero had spent the day at his Heart's side, waiting for the sleeping boy to awaken. He raised his tired eyes up to meet his father's face. Seeing the anguish in their depths, the King opened his arms in invitation and warmly embraced his son as Heero raised up from Duo's side and clasped tightly onto his father. The prince's grief was silent with the exception of an occasional sniffle as tears fell against the King's chest. Though he made no sound, the older man could feel the trembling of his son as he grieved.

Several moments passed with the King whispering reassurances to his son as he stroked his back, and Heero, having drawn what comfort that he could from his sire, soon drew back looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, father," he said quietly. "I know you would want me to be stronger, but this is so...difficult. It was senseless and heinous on Treize's part. Duo did nothing to warrant this treatment."

"How is he?" the King asked as his eyes strayed to the boy still resting unaware on the bed.

Heero sighed and looked wistfully over his shoulder. "His fever has stayed down and his cough seems more infrequent," he reported. "Mistress Sally feels it's a good sign. She and Wufei treat the wounds on his back, but he doesn't wake." He shrugged slightly. "She believes he's hiding from what's happened to him."

The King nodded. When they had arrived late that morning, having traveled more slowly with all the game they'd hunted during the past week, his own distraught Heart informed him at length of the boy's wounds and the condition in which they found him. It was obvious to all that he had been brutally raped and abused. The King's Heart had been much distressed by what had happened and by Heero's reaction. The King had lovingly held his lover for part of the early afternoon to calm him before coming to his son's side.

"It will be difficult for all of you when he does awaken," the King said, thinking out loud. "His mind may not recover quickly from this."

Heero nodded sadly. "Sally has said as much to us." Then suddenly, the prince's shoulders slumped and he brought his hands up to cover his face. "It's a mess, father. It's all gone horribly wrong," he said in quiet despair.

"What has, son?" the King asked softly as his hand reached out and combed though his son perpetually messy hair, easing his hand through it.

"Everything." Heero whispered back. "Duo's been forcibly taken from me by me cousin, maybe even bonded to him. Wufei is about to break down from the strain of pushing his emotions down enough to be the strong one. Trowa's withdrawn into himself with feelings of guilt, and Quatre's bonding has been constantly interrupted by Duo's illness and now this." He looked up from his hands with a tired and beseeching look on his face. "Things were so good, Father. How and why did it all turn so badly?"

The King drew his heartbroken son into his arms again and stroked his back with his hand. "I don't know, son," he answered thoughtfully. "But if there is something I've learned in my life, it's that anything worth having is not gotten easily. If you and your Four can come through this, you will all be the stronger for it."

"We have to come through this," Heero replied softly. "I can't lose a one of them. They are my life."

"I know, son." The King smiled despite the gravity of the situation. "I feel the same way about my Four, you, and your mother. And truthfully," he continued as he gazed at Duo, "if someone had abused Jens or my others the way Treize did your Heart, I don't know that I could have been strong either. Jens is to me what your Duo is to you."

"I know, father." Heero eased out of the comforting embrace. "I see it in your eyes when you and Uncle Jens look at each other."

"That obvious, huh?" the King smiled and Heero attempted to return a weak one himself.

"Yes, that obvious."

Taking a breath, the King stood to prepare to leave. "Tomorrow I'll send Terrell and Thad to help with Quatre and Trowa. Rolf has gone, leading a troop of guards to find Treize and this Three. Jens will come during the day to see if he can help." He smiled sadly at his son. "Let him, if there's a need. He's quite distressed by the situation, as we all are."

"Thank you, father," Heero replied, not rising from his place on the bed, but relief showed on his face in getting help for the others. He couldn't do much to help them and be by Duo's side.

"I'll check back tomorrow night to see how the day went," his father reassured him as he stepped out the bed chamber's door.

Mid-afternoon the next day, Duo showed signs of waking, much to the relief and trepidation of the others. On his own, he rolled to his side and curled up with a slight moan of discomfort.

Wufei entered the room moments later at Heero's mental summons. The Prince stroked the hair on Duo's head, now pulled into it customary braid. "Wake up, Duo. It's alright, your safe, back in the castle." Heero gently assured him.

The boy's sable-like eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks .

"Open your eyes, Duo," Heero gently urged. "Let me see your beautiful eyes."

His words seemed to bring about the action he desired, but the results were the opposite of what he'd hoped. Duo's eyes did indeed open, wide and in horror. With a whimper he pushed himself away from Heero's hands.

"Duo, it's alright...it's just me." Heero reached out, but the braided boy let out an anguished cry and pushed further away. Unsure about how to proceed, Heero cast an uncertain glance back to Wufei, who cautiously moved forward. His own eyes widening as he saw Duo looking at both he and Heero with a terrible fear in his eyes.

"Quatre." Wufei suggested.

Within moments the blonde entered the room at a run. "What's the matter?" he asked, almost frantic with worry.

Wufei led him to the bed and the blonde's eyes opened wide, his hand pressed against his chest. "Oh..., Duo," he whispered.

"Can you tell us what's the matter with him?" Wufei asked.

Quatre closed his eyes to concentrate. There were so many strong emotions in the room. He tired to single Duo's out. Suddenly, he gasped. "He's terrified." he whispered, his voice shaky. "I can feel his pain and terror, but I don't think he realizes we're here. Our presence doesn't seem to give him any measure of comfort."

"Duo, it's me, Heero." The Prince once again put out his hand only to have Duo recoiled back from it with a whimper.

"Don't reach out to him, Heero." Quatre advised. "It frightens him even more. Just talk to him."

Easing himself down on the bed to lay parallel to the wide-eyed and frightened boy, the Prince of Bronwyn began to speak soft and soothing words to his Fourth. "Duo, my Heart, it's me, Heero," he began, and talked on continuously with soft reassurances and then began to recount their first days together and some of Duo's misadventures. Heero was only vaguely aware that Quatre had left the room and Wufei had moved to sit by the door out of hearing range. At some point during his speaking, Duo had relaxed enough to lay still, his wide eyes bore into the Prince's with a vacant cast to them. 

"I promised to take care of you." Heero whispered sadly. "Forgive me, Duo. Please, forgive me. I didn't keep my promise, did I? I shouldn't have left you. I knew I shouldn't have gone. If you can ever believe me again, I promise to never leave you ever again."

The need to reach out and touch Duo was so strong. Heero clutched the covers in front of him to halt himself. "Duo," his voice pleaded. "Please forgive me. Come back to me," he said desperately, then turned his head away from the other and buried his face into his pillow to give in to his feelings of guilt and grief. He made no sound, but his shoulders shook as he cried.

Wufei buried his face in his hands and, for the first time since they had come back to this tragedy, he joined the prince in his grief and frustration.

Overtaken by his emotions once again, Heero was unaware of how much time had passed, but he slowly became aware of a tentative touch on his shoulder. He turned his face up expecting to see Wufei's concerned face. Instead, his tired eyes widened as he saw it was Duo's hand on his shoulder, though he quickly retracted it as Heero's eyes met the violet orbs. The prince forced himself not to move, but to just look. He slowly brought his hand out to rest halfway between the two of them, palm up.

"Duo?" he asked tentatively, his voice thick and shaky.

The wide eyes blinked and welled with unshed tears.

"It's okay, Duo. We're home. You're safe. I'll never leave you again," he reiterated softly but firmly to his Heart.

Duo's hand moved again, this time to hesitantly brush away a tear from off of Heero's face while one fell from his own. He then slowly drew his hand away and cautiously placed it on top of Heero's open palm, letting it rest there.

Slowly and gently, Heero let his fingers close to hold the offered hand. He was careful not to startle his Heart, who was beginning to trust again.

TBC


	15. part 15

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 15

Slowly and gently, Heero let his fingers close to hold the offered hand. He was careful not to startle his Heart, who was beginning to trust again. "I love you Duo," he whispered. "I'll never leave you again." Another tear fell from the bridge of the braided boy's nose.

"Are you hungry?" Heero asked, and smiled as Duo nodded, just slightly.

"Wufei?" Heero called out without taking his eyes or hand away from Duo. "Duo's hungry."

The Princes' Hands bolted from his chair and ran to the bed. "Duo?" he called out in relief.

The hand in Heero's gripped tighter as Duo curled up into himself. "Not too close, Wufei. Move very slowly around him," he cautioned watching Duo's responses carefully.

With tears tracks drying on his face, Wufei stood still, taking in Duo's hand resting in Heero's, his eyes still wide and fearful, but steady on Heero's face. "I'll be right back with food and drink," he said softening his voice, then turned and forced himself to walk at a calm and sedate pace from the room.

Faster than Heero thought possible, Wufei came back with a tray bearing warm broth and mead. Again he walked cautiously through the room so as to not startle the braided boy. It looked to Wufei as if neither boy on the bed had moved in his absence.

"Can you sit up, Duo, or do you need my help?" Heero asked.

Duo's eyes turned warily, seeing Wufei's approach, tray in hand.

"It's just Wufei, Duo," Heero said calmly reassuring. "He'll never hurt you. He will always protect you."

Without a word, Duo eased his hand away from the Prince's and carefully pushed himself up. His movements were slow and stilted and were closely watched by the other two. The Prince mirrored his movements and rose to sit next to him as Wufei lowered the tray to the bed, then stepped back to watch what came next.

Heero reached for the bowl of broth, and with it cupped in both hands, he turned to Duo and held it out. When his Heart made no effort to move, he carefully raised it to his Heart's lips.

"Sip it slowly, Duo," he told him. Tilting it slightly, he was relieved to see Duo swallow, his eyes still bearing into his own. He righted the bowl and questioned, "More?"

Duo nodded and he repeated the same action again and again, each time Duo answered in the affirmative.

He finished the broth and then the warm cup of mead. When done, the braided boy moved to lay himself back down.

"Do you need to use the chamber pot?" Hero asked, setting the cup down on the tray. When he looked back, he saw Duo nod again, but there was fear once again in his eyes. "Can you do it yourself?" He asked.

Duo nodded again.

Wufei went to the screened corner and retrieved the chamber pot and brought it to the bed. Heero took it from him and placed it in front of Duo. "We'll leave for a few moments. Are you sure you can do this?" He questioned his Heart.

Again, the braided head nodded and, though his face was blank of emotion, Heero crawled off the large bed and followed Wufei to the door leading to his antechamber, but briefly paused before exiting. "I'll be right outside this door if you need me," he reassured the boy, whose eyes had followed him, but he otherwise remained still. With another nod, the prince left the room.

Once outside the door, the prince found himself quickly embraced by his Third. "How is he? Can we see him?" Quatre asked in a rush.

Heero hugged the blonde tightly while Wufei answered. "He's awake and he drank all his broth and wine. It's a good sign," he added as his eyes strayed to Trowa who stood by the fireplace looking anywhere but at them, and very unsure of himself.

Heero, too, had seen his Second's distance and, after disentangling the blond from off his body, he moved towards his Second. "Trowa?"

The taller boy raised his sad green eyes. "I'm glad, Heero," he whispered and once again averted his eyes.

Impulsively, Heero firmly embraced him. When at last he felt his Second move, his arms moving slowly around him in return, the prince whispered into his ear. "What's the matter, Trowa?"

The taller boy bowed over, placing his face into the crook of his prince's neck and began to gently weep. "It's my fault...all my fault." He whispered against the prince's skin. "I failed to protect him. Failed to stop them." His agonized voice revealed his inner torment.

"No, Trowa. It's not your fault," Heero said firmly. "We didn't realize Treize would act this dishonorably. If you are guilty, then so am I. Maybe Wufei and Quatre are guilty for not sensing the threat or for not being here. Maybe Duo is at fault because of his fear of horses or his illness prevented him from..."

"No!" The taller boy said firmly, wrenching himself from the Prince's grasp, his face a picture of confusion and doubt. "Duo is innocent. He looked to me for protection, as did you. I failed in my task."

"Trowa," Heero grabbed hold of his Eyes' face, forcing him to look directly into his own eyes. "No one here is to blame. I was just trying to make a point. You chased after them and found Duo and brought him home. What would have happened to him if you hadn't found him?" He searched the other boy's eyes, hoping to see a measure of reason enter them. "You saved him. I....no, we will be forever grateful for that."

"You forgive me?" the auburn haired boy asked in stunned disbelief.

The Prince put his hand on the taller boy's cheek and brushed a tear away with his thumb. Trowa's features were delicate, he really was quite beautiful, Heero thought. "There's nothing to forgive," he answered with a gentle smile, assuring the other that his words were true. "You did nothing wrong."

"Does Duo blame me?" The worried look crept back into the lean face.

"Knowing Duo, I would say no, but he hasn't spoken yet," Heero answered, then his smile faltered. "Maybe you can talk to him soon, but right now, he's still too frightened."

Trowa nodded. "Please, tell him...I'm sorry."

The Prince's hand moved from his cheek down and around to the back of his neck. He found himself being pushed forward and his head pulled down until their lips met and he was warmly kissed by the dark haired prince. The kiss was both reassuring and comforting, though it lasted only a few moments. Once they broke away, they rested their foreheads together before Heero pulled back.

"I need to get back to Duo," Heero said. "But I need your help," he appealed to the boy in front of him.

Trowa nodded, ready for any task.

Heero turned and held his hand out to Quatre. The small blonde rushed to him, placing his hand in his. "Quatre, I'm sorry," Heero began. "Your bonding experience has not been as it should be. With Duo's illness and now this..." He was halted by two slim fingers pressed against his lips.

"I understand." Quatre answered with a gentle smile, his sincerity evident in his open expression.

Heero shook his head. "It isn't right," he continued. "You should have had the same amount of time and attention the other two had." His softened eyes looked directly into Quatre's begging for understanding. "But Duo needs me now and I don't believe for a moment that this is going to be easy. I'm going to need to give him all I can to bring him back to us." With a short huff of breath, he reluctantly continued, knowing what he had to say was necessary, but he was hesitant to take away from the giving boy before him. "I think our bonding time has come to an end. Forgive me, please, for cutting your time short."

"Heero." Quatre rushed to stop Heero from further apologies. His hand went to rub his chest. "I know, probably better than you can imagine. I've felt your love for him, your longing, and it's alright." He smiled again, hoping to reassure the Prince of his sincerity. "Your happiness is our happiness. I understood you well enough to come when you called for my help. I think it's going to be fine."

Grateful for the understanding and empathy of his Third, Heero tenderly cupped the angelic face with both hands and kissed him soundly, putting his heartfelt love for the sweet, gentle boy into the kiss.

"Love you, too." Quatre whispered as they parted, his blue eyes shining as a testimony of his words.

Heero smiled and turned back to Trowa. "Trowa, I'm going to charge you with Quatre's care. Wufei and I will be dealing with Duo, and I'll not always be able to be attentive to you. Please see to it that neither of you is lonely or feel neglected."

Trowa nodded. "I'm honored by the trust you give me again," he said softly, the hint of a sparkle in his eyes reflected his happiness of receiving a sign of the Prince's confidence in him.

Heero then motioned Wufei over to join them. He put his arm around the black haired boy, and also kissed him before turning to motion the other two into a mutual embrace. As they huddled together, he addressed them again as a group. "These are difficult times for us, my friends," he began in all seriousness. "But I promise you it will get better and we will seek justice for what has happened to Duo and to us."

They spent a few more moments embracing each other, reaffirming their deep bond before Heero moved to return to Duo. "I think Duo and I will sleep for a while, Wufei. Why don't you rest, and I'll call you when needed."

The Prince's Hands nodded and the Three watched him re-enter his bedchamber.

For the next couple of weeks, the prince was seldom seen outside his rooms. Those who visited him were cautioned to speak softly, move slowly, and not to approach Duo.

Jens, the King's Heart, sat in the padded chair by the hearth in Heero's room and watched the scene before him with concern. Prince Heero spent most of his days lying or sitting next to the braided singer, just talking to him. He didn't reach out to touch the boy, but waited for Duo to reach for him, which he did quite often.

Jens studied the boy they had all been so worried about, and they had every reason to continue to worry. While his body had healed from the brutalizing ordeal, he hadn't spoken a word nor smiled since his recovery. His large eyes, often reflecting his wariness or of being frightened, were almost always focused on the Prince as he moved about the room or lay beside him on the bed.

The tall, slender redhead was amazed at the constant gentleness and patience the Prince displayed in caring for his Heart. He rarely left his bedchamber and was devoted to the smaller boy's comfort and contentment. When he had first entered the room, Heero had just finished warmly dressing the singer for the day. Duo now sat with seemingly infinite patience on the thick woven rug in front of the chamber's hearth, his amethyst eyes shifted from Heero to watching him warily. Heero moved about the chamber making the bed and folding their night clothes. A tray of empty dishes indicated that both boys had eaten breakfast.

"We miss you in the dinning hall, Heero." Jens spoke up at last, remembering to keep his voice soft and low so the traumatized boy wouldn't be frightened further. "Will you and Duo be joining us at mealtimes anytime in the near future?

Heero looked up after putting a pillow in place. "I don't think he's ready for that yet," he replied then turned his eyes to meet Duo's and smiled reassuringly to the boy in question. Duo's only response was a slight raise of his finely arched eyebrows.

"You need to leave this room once in a while, Heero." The King's Heart gently admonished the boy he had always looked upon as a son.

"I have plenty of company," Heero answered, dismissing the suggestion.

"Shouldn't you try to get Duo use to people again? Does he spend time with your other Three?" Heero realized his uncle was nothing if not persistent.

"They visit several times a day," Heero replied as he placed the folded nightshirts in the chest at the foot of his bed.

"You both need exercise," Jens persisted. "Maybe Duo needs stimulation to get him to...come out of...this." He made a motion to the silent, unmoving boy whose eyes still shifted between the two speaking. The King's Heart knew he was going into personal territory, but the King had asked him to speak to his son, see if he could help him see some reason.

Heero looked up, irritation written on his face. "My father has talked to you about this, hasn't he?" he asked sharply. Jens' words sounded suspiciously similar to what his father had spoken to him the evening before.

"He's concerned." Jens smiled apologetically, the dimple in his left cheek deepened as he pushed a long straight piece of red hair back behind his ear.

"He needn't be." Heero shook his head, tired of the arguments he'd had with his sire. He then looked to his Heart. "We're doing better, aren't we Duo?"

To Jens surprise, he saw the braided singer's head move up and down, answering Heero's question. "He understands you?" he asked surprised and without taking his eyes of the boy in question. 

"I think so, though not all the time." Heero answered. "I'm grateful for the times he answers, though. It gives me hope that he's getting better, coming out of the place he's been hiding."

Jens brows furrowed in thought. "Does he move freely, or sit where you put him until you need him somewhere else?" he asked his curiosity peaked.

Heero looked to his "uncle", his mind going over the last few weeks. "He only moves if I move him. If he gets tired, he does lie down, but in the same spot. 

"He's like a prisoner in his own body then, isn't he?" the redhead said thoughtfully. "He can't or won't talk or even walk without prodding, shows little to no emotion, and seems to have no interest in life around him other than you," he stated. His eyes followed the Prince as he walked over to his Fourth and lowered himself down to sit next to the boy, as close as possible without touching him. Heero gazed into the eyes that focused only on him, searching for the soul inside. "How long can the both of you live like this?" Jens asked his final question.

Heero took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I miss him," he said quietly with a touch of sadness in his voice and in his eyes. "I miss his smile and the laughter in his eyes. I miss his voice and his song. I miss touching him." He was the picture of sadness.

Duo returned the prince's gaze and reaching up, touched a strand of the dark brown hair curiously, as if he'd never done it before.

"We need to find a way to free him from where he's hiding," Jens said softly, feeling sorrowful at the Prince's words of longing and seeing in his eyes the naked need for his Heart to be whole.

Duo's hand trailed down to Heero's cheek, and he stroked it with the back of his finger tips. Heero leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Come back to me, Duo," he whispered.

"Maybe we need to remind him of his life here," Jens suggested, his face brightening at the idea. "How about his colt, the pond, or the kitchen? Those are some of his favorite things, if I remember right."

Duo's hand traced along Heero's jaw, tilting his head in study of the strong jaw line

"Do you remember Shinni, Duo?" Heero asked, taking up his uncle's suggestion. "How about Netta, or Hilde, or the ducks. Marta has been making your favorite foods. They miss you in the kitchen. Would you like to go there?"

Duo's thumb moved to trace Heero's lower lip, his thumb paused as he looked back into the Princes' eyes. His nod was slight, but clearly an answer.

Heero's face brightened and Duo's thumb traced the line of his upturned lips.

"I'll get his cloak if you'll call your Three," Jens said, mesmerize yet encouraged by the gentle, touching scene before him.

Cautiously, Heero stood, not losing contact with the amethyst eyes gazing into his. He extended his hand, palm up in invitation. He stood there for a moment waiting, hoping.

His smile returned again as Duo placed his hand on top of his, trusting him yet again, making the Prince's heart beat rapidly with renewed hope. "Let's go see some friends," he said warmly to his Fourth. A few moments later, the six of them were walking down the corridor of the castle. Jens and Wufei served as point, keeping anyone from approaching the Prince and his fragile Fourth. Trowa and Quatre followed behind at a slight distance with the same purpose.

Duo walked a step behind Heero, their hands still firmly clasped. His wide eyes were focused solely on Heero's head. He was startled several times from sudden noises or movement that had occurred as they walked, and his body would instinctively draw closer to the prince and his eyes would widen with fear. But those eyes never left Heero, his obvious protector and anchor.

Their first destination was the castle kitchen. At first, the sights, sounds, and aroma seemed to overwhelm Duo, and he pressed his body up against Heero side, hiding his face on his shoulder.

"Look, Duo," Heero's called out softly to him. "They're making bread. You like making bread, remember?" The braided head rose to look around. Jens was speaking softly to the women in the kitchen, instructing them how to behave around the traumatized boy. Heero pulled Duo closer to the table where the bread was being kneaded. 

"How's my sweet boy?" Marta asked in a gentled voice, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Duo looked up at the woman with no visible sign of recognition on his face and no reaction to her words.

Netta, standing on the opposite side of the table from where the Prince and Duo stood, smiled sadly at her friend. "Look Duo, I have some dough for you to work." She motioned to the table and quickly floured the surface and placed a lump of semi-worked dough on it. "Do you remember how to knead it?" she asked as she carefully watched his face for some response. 

Taking a tentative step forward, Heero's hand still firmly clasped in his own, Duo looked down at the dough resting on the floured surface. He stood there mutely for a moment, just staring at the lump.

"Like this, Duo." Hilde, standing next to Netta, was working on her own dough and motioned with a floured hand to the well-kneaded mound. She showed him by her movements how to work the sticky dough, adding small handfuls of flour to it to make it smooth and pliable.

Duo's hand slowly reached out to the lump before him, and suddenly all sound in the kitchen ceased and every eye watched the boy with hope as they held their collective breath. His finger tips brushed the top of the semi-sticky substance with his eyes focused on Hilde's hands. Slowly, his right hand freed itself from Heero's comforting hold to bring it to join the other. With unnecessary gentleness, he brought the heels of his palms together and pushed the dough down and forward, mimicking Hilde's hands as she worked through her own dough.

Heero exchanged a optimistic glance with the others in the room before returning his attention to the boy at his side. The kitchen sounds went back to normal after a few moments, and as Duo continued to work the dough, Rodette removed a pot from over the fire and with thick wadded material protecting her hands, upended the pot and emptied its contents onto the table top. A large round loaf of bread popped out. Marta quickly prepared the pot again and put Hilde's dough into it, covered it, and replaced it over the fire.

Netta moved over to the end of the table where the bread was starting to cool. She took a sharp knife from the table top and cut of several slices from the end. From an earthen bowl she scooped out fresh churned butter and slathered it on top of the soft, warm pieces then brought it over to where Duo silently worked. She approached him slowly, having been warned that sudden movements startled him, and held out her hand, offering the warm bread to her friend.

Duo had seen her approach and stopped his kneading to warily watch her. Apparently determining she was no threat, he looked at the bread, and then up to Heero.

"Feed me a piece." Heero commanded softly of the girl before him. Her eyes widened in surprise. Nevertheless, she obeyed his command and in an awkward movement, placed a small piece of bread in the Prince of Bronwyn's open mouth.

Heero smiled as he chewed, his eyes never leaving his Hearts. "It's good, Duo. Try some," he gently urged, and then watched to see what the braided boy would do.

Duo had watched the process carefully, and then turning to face Netta, he opened his mouth in an invitation for her to repeat the action.

Blushing, the girl tore off another piece and popped it into his mouth, after which he mimicked Heero by chewing the morsel. He didn't smile to show his appreciation of the treat, but he opened his mouth for more.

Encouraged by Duo's reactions to their visit to the kitchen, Heero decided to venture further and led Duo to the stables, their small entourage in tow. It seemed decidedly strange to have the braided boy walk calmly and unfazed through the stable lined with stalls on both sides with the creatures he'd had a deathly fear of. Heero knew that previously, Duo had always needed to be accompanied and reassured in order to reach the stall they were now approaching, the one that held his colt.

Dermail appeared, looking surprised and pleased as he greeted the important visitors. He ducked into the tack room for a moment and returned with an apple and oats in a wide bowl. Jens spoke quietly to the stable master who nodded in understanding to his admonitions to go slow and speak softly. 

The gate to the stall was opened, and Heero led Duo inside, followed by Dermail. Jens and the Prince's Three waited in the doorway to watch what would unfold.

The chestnut colt had grown considerably, yet is was still too small to be ridden or broken in. Heero turned to Duo, not too surprised to see the violet eyes focused on him.

"Remember Shinni?" he asked his. Seeing no reaction or movement on Duo's part, he took his hand, still clasped in his, and set it down high on the young colt's hindquarters and moved his hand downward, stroking the soft chestnut coat.

"Here, Duo." Dermail came up slowly from behind, the apple in his outstretched hand was now cut into quarters. "Do you want to feed him?" he asked. "You always liked to...before."

After looking for conformation from Heero, the silent boy put his hand out and the older man placed the apple slices into his open palm. Heero repositioned Duo to stand closer to the colts head. His smile warmed as Duo stuck his flat hand out beneath the soft muzzle of the colt and let him eat the pieces the offered. With his other hand he traced his fingers down the colts face, seeming to be fascinated with the white diamond mark between the young horses eyes. After a few moments, the bowl of oats was placed into his hands and the colt feed happily while the Prince's Fourth studied the twitching ears. When the task was done, Heero took Duo's hand in his own again, feeling very satisfied with the progress they'd make on their first outing from his rooms.

"I have something of Duo's," Dermail stopped them as he moved in the opposite direction, "from the last time he was here." Heero's eyes followed the stable master as he went to the back corner of the large room where Charlie had rested on that fateful day over two months ago. From a chest, the old man pulled out a carefully folded bundle of cloth that look familiar.

The older man returned quickly holding the cloak Duo had used to keep the sick boy warm. He held the woolen cloak out to the watching, silent boy. "Charlie's ma said to thank you for your kindness to her son. She washed it thoroughly before she returned it to me. You were too ill at the time for her to give you her thanks in person."

Duo's hands moved forward and the stable master placed the article of clothing into his hands. Then slowly raising his head, the blue/violet orbs strayed to the place against the wall where Charlie had tossed and turned with fever. His only reaction was the slight drawing together of his eyebrows.

Heero watched his Heart closely to gauge his reaction to Dermail's words and actions. It looked as if Duo was trying to remember something. Then suddenly his Heart's eyes were back on him, and there seemed to be a question in them. He didn't know if Duo's hand gripping tightly to his was a reaction of fear, or a memory trying to come to mind. Deciding they had accomplished enough for one outing, the prince posed a question to the other.

"Do you want to go back to our room now?"

Duo gave a slight nod.

Heero took up his hand and led his Fourth through the stable, noting the strong, almost painful clutching of Duo's grip this time. Maybe his memories were returning, he thought with a growing hope. 

As they exited through the stable doors, a clatter of many hooves of approaching horses caught their attention.

"Rolf!" Jens yelled in surprised welcome to the large, dark-hired man, whose horse came to a halt just outside the gate. Swinging his leg over the saddle, he jumped down from off his large steed.

The tall, thin redhead ran up to his friend and embraced him in welcome and abruptly stiffened as he saw over Rolf's shoulder what was behind him. Jens slowly released the other, not taking his eyes off the new arrivals.

"Where'd you find them?" he asked darkly. 

"In one of the hunting lodges." Rolf's deep voice answered. As the guards behind the King's Hands dismounted, it became evident to Heero and his Four that Treize and his Three had been captured.

TBC


	16. part 16

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 16

warnings: angst, violence, talk of abuse 

"Where'd you find them?" Jens asked darkly. 

"In one of the hunting lodges," Rolf's deep voice answered. As the guards behind the King's Hand dismounted, it became evident to Heero and his Four that Treize and his Three had been captured.

Dropping Duo's hand, Heero lunged forward to take down his enemy, but found himself rudely and abruptly stopped by Rolf's large arms and hands.

"Let me go!" Heero yelled, frantically fighting the unrelenting hold on him. "I'll kill him. Do you hear me Treize, you are a dead man," he yelled venomously at his cousin who was sitting on his horse, his hands bound behind him, his face a mask of resignation.

"Stay back!" Jens warmed Wufei and Trowa who drew their blades out. "They need to be brought before the King for justice to be served!" he urgently reasoned with the them.

Quatre, watching and feeling the reactions of those around him to the new arrivals, moved closer to stand by Duo in a pose of protection and comfort, but knew better than to touch him.

Treize observed all that was happening as he sat on his horse above them looking no worse for the month-long chase from the King's men. He did, however, look drawn and serious, his eyes rested on his cousin straining against the King's Hand. He and the others were then helped down from their mounts by the guards that had captured them and were brought to stand a few feet from the King's Hands and the prince. Heero continued to strain against his uncle's hold, heedless of Rolf's and Jens' pleas for him to calm down.

While Treize stood straight and looking poised, his face a mask lacking emotion, Une and Noin stood to the side, heads bowed in apparent shame. Zech's stood with his back straight and his head held high, a sneer displayed on his face as he observed the commotion. Then his observant gaze stopped as his eyes lit on the braided boy.

"Well, I see you got your pretty boy back." The tall blonde grinned, his voice deep and amused. "You don't mind used good, do you?" He asked the prince snidely.

"Shut up, Zechs." Treize snapped at his Heart who stood behind him and to the side.

It was Trowa who managed to react first, dropping his sword, he flew through the air, his foot connecting with the tall blonde's unprotected stomach. As his target doubled over, the livid green-eyed boy hit Zechs on the side of his face with his left and then his right fists.

"Trowa!" Jens grabbed hold of the boy from behind by both arms and struggled to pull him back and away from Treize's Heart.

It was then that the King, flanked by Terrell and Thad entered the scene.

"Make him shut up!" Trowa uncharacteristically yelled as he strained against the firm hold on his arms.

"Enough!" the King commanded, his voice like thunder. His blue eyes studied each person involved in the skirmish. "We will take this matter inside and deal with it properly."

Zechs straightened up, blood streaming from his nose. His eyes focused dangerously on Trowa, but then shifted back to Duo, a smug look grew on his face. "We've come to claim you again, pretty boy." His voice was leering and threatening.

Wufei raised his drawn sword and calmly moved to place it at Zech's throat. His eyes narrowed with simmering anger and his voice, when he spoke, was cold and deadly. "Shut your mouth now, or die bound like a stuck swine," he warned darkly.

"Duo!" Quatre called out and all eyes turned quickly to the braided boy. His eyes were wide with terror and his body trembled violently.

"Let me go Rolf." Heero demanded urgently. The King's Hands looked for permission from the King, and receiving it, released his hold on the prince.

Heero rushed to his Fourth, but before he could reach him, Duo's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed onto the ground.

The Prince quickly picked him up and turned to face his cousin and his Three, Duo cradled limply in his arms, his head falling listlessly to the side. "What you've done to him is unforgivable, cousin. What you've done to me and my Four is unpardonable. Prepare yourself for what is to come," he warned solemnly. He shifted Duo's dead weight to a more comfortable position and turned his back on the prisoners, returning to the castle and to his chambers with his Three following closely behind.

The Prince of Bronwyn gently lay his Heart down on their shared bed. He soothed back the hair from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his brow. Straightening, he turned and walked to his Three who stood waiting anxiously by the door. "I want you to go down and see that nothing is said or done until I can be present," he requested of them. The three nodded and turned to go when a high pitched sound came from the bed. All four turned instantly to see Duo had curled up on his side and into a tight ball. The sound was a high-pitched keening that came from the braided boy as he rocked himself.

Heero ran immediately to be at his side. "Duo?" he called out alarmed, and reached a hesitating hand out to touch him. The mournful sound grew louder as the prince placed his hand on his Heart's shoulder. "Duo," he whispered softly this time. The four apprehensively watching the boy were alarmed when a loud, agonized scream came from the trembling boy as he scurried away across the bed and away from Heero's touch. The sound and look of his terror was heart wrenching to the others who stood unsure and mute, unable and now afraid to respond to their Fourth's cries.

"Duo!" Heero whispered desperately, fear written in his own eyes. His fear of losing his Heart made him put aside reason as he instinctively reach out a timid hand to touch the terrified boy. 

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't hurt me any more, don't touch me," Duo begged from his curled up position as he gasped for a breath, sobbing, his eyes wide but unfocused and apparently unseeing.

"Duo, Duo please. It's me, Heero." The prince tried again, desperately needing to reach the other boy who was locked in a nightmare. He moved as close to his Fourth as possible without touching him. Gentling his voice and mentally blocking his raging emotions, the prince spoke softly. "Duo, it's Heero. Your home, safe. They can never hurt you again. It's Heero, Duo. Heero."

The braided boy continued to struggle with his anguish, his face buried in the blanket he'd pulled up off the bed to clutch in his hands against his face. The prince lay next to him, constantly speaking in hushed, warm tones all the words of safety, love, and comfort he hoped would help calm the traumatized boy.

Slowly, as Duo tired his body and mind calmed somewhat.

"I love you, Duo. I love you," Heero said quietly, feeling quite tired himself from the emotional drain of the mornings events.

Calming even more to lay still and unmoving, it appeared that Duo might have gone to sleep. Only small, sporadic hitching breaths as a result from his torrent of emotions came from the curled up form. Heero chanced a glance away from Duo to look at his other three. They had been silent in his mind during the whole ordeal, and he needed to reassure himself that they were alright. All three looked shaken and as uncertain as he felt. Quatre was slightly bent over, clutching at his chest and tears freely falling down his pale cheeks. Trowa had his arm around him, trying to lend him some comfort, though he too was not unaffected by Duo's cries. Wufei's watery eyes were steadfastly focused on the two on the bed.

//Go. I'll be down soon,// he told them silently through the bond and, reluctantly, they obeyed.

Turning his attention back to Duo, Heero lay down next to him. He was inwardly torn between staying here, where he was needed, and going to confront those who had hurt Duo so badly. Justice would be served this day, he had no doubt.

His attention was caught as the braided head raised up from it's tucked position. Large, violet shaded eyes were red and wet with tears as he stared at the prince, studying him.

"Heero?" he whispered, his voice weak and uncertain.

Tears welled in the Prince's eyes. "Yes, Duo. It's me," he answered happily and moved to embrace his love, returned to him once more. 

"No, don't touch me!" Duo gasped and shrank away. Then seeing the look of dismay and hurt on the Prince's face, he curled up again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated several times.

"It's all right, Duo. There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Duo shook his head violently. "I tried...I really did try to stop them, but I couldn't. They h..h..held me d..d..down and I couldn't ss..s..top what was happening to me," he whimpered with obvious humiliation and pain that the memory caused.

"Shhh, it's okay Duo. It's not your fault. I'm not angry with you. I love you, Duo. I'm just so glad your back." Heero gave his Heart a watery smile, hoping to prove his words to the fragile boy.

"They hurt me, Heero," he whimpered pitifully. "It hurt so bad. Then Zechs..." Duo turned his head and his shoulders began to shake again as his emotions took over again, yet this his crying was muted as he was emotionally exhausted.

"Shhh." Heero soothed, wishing he could hold Duo to comfort him. He slowly moved from off the bed and went to his dressing table where he poured water from the pitcher into a cup, then removing a pouch from a small chest sitting on top of the table, he sprinkled a powder substance into it. Taking it up, he returned to the bed. "Here Duo, drink this. It will help you to feel better."

It took a few moments for the boy to respond, but he slowly pulled himself up to sit and wipe away the tears. He sniffled as he took the cup from Heero's hand and slowly sipped from it.

"Bitter," he commented, wrinkling his nose. "Why are Wufei's herbs always so bitter?" he asked dispassionately.

"If you drink it faster, it might be easier to stomach," Heero gently suggested. 

Duo followed the prince's instructions, and soon handed back the empty cup. Turning his head, the braided, red eyed boy studied his surroundings. His eyebrows drew together as he frowned. "I don't remember coming here. How did I get back? he asked. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Duo was full of questions as his confused mind tried to reason out what he couldn't remember. "I think I would be in much more pain if it had happened recently," he reasoned out loud.

"It's been a few days shy of a month." Heero explained to him. "Trowa was knocked unconscious as Treize and Zechs carried you from your room. When he awoke, he set out immediately to find you; and he did."

In response, Duo covered his face with his hands and began to rock as the memories returned.

"We've been taking care of you ever since, Duo. Do you remember anything? You seemed unaware of most things during your healing time, and you wouldn't or couldn't speak. Did you know I was with you all the time?" Heero asked in earnest.

Duo looked up, clearly perplexed. "I don't know. I....I feel like I've been dreaming. I remember images, but every time I began to see things clearly, a part of me screamed to run and hide. I didn't want to hurt anymore." He looked up into the Prince's face, so close to his own. "I remember dreaming of touching you, your hair and face. It gave me comfort to look into your eyes." A tear slid down his cheek. "I remember a piece of bread, and I think I dreamed of touching Shinni, and something about Charlie." His eyes looked unfocused as he tried to recall all the quick images he was remembering.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide in horror. He reached forward and pulled himself onto Heero's chest, his arms wrapping tightly around the Prince's neck. "His voice," Duo shuddered as he began to cry again. "It pulled me back to the stable yard. He said he came to claim me."

The need to put his arms around his Fourth and reassure him he was safe was overwhelming, and it took all Heero's strength of will to resist, knowing Duo would probably be frightened.

"He was lying, Duo. Taunting me and the others at your expense. He has no claim to you. You were taken forcibly."

"He...he can't take me away from you?" Duo asked with a sniff and a slight hiccup at the end of his sentence. 

"Duo, can you look at me for a moment." Heero's voice turned serious. The question that had been plaguing him the entire month he'd cared for Duo needed to now be asked.

Reluctantly, the still trembling boy pushed back from the comfort and warmth of Heero's chest and he looked up into Heero's serious blue eyes.

"Are you bonded to Treize?" he asked quietly. "I know he forced himself on you, but, was he successful in bonding to you?"

Duo face collapsed as his emotions gave way again and Heero's heart nearly broke for the pain he was in it.

"I don't know." he managed to get out. "I don't really know what the bonding is, but..." he wiped furiously at his eyes. "I know he wasn't happy and kept saying it didn't take. He ...did...that to me several times, saying he would bind me to him even if it killed him. And Zechs..." he spat out his name in disgust, "he kept goading him on, encouraging him. I begged them to stop Heero...begged them to." He bowed his head in shame as his shoulders shook with emotions not willing to be pent up any longer.

"Can you hear Treize's voice in your head?" Heero asked. "It might start out as a faint whisper, but if you're bonded, you should be able to hear or feel what he's feeling. Right now, he's probably feeling intimidated and maybe frightened."

The boy before him calmed slightly and closed his eyes, then shook his head. "No...I don't feel anything but my own fear and anger," he whispered, unsure of himself.

"They will be punished, Duo. And even if you were bonded to him. I wouldn't let you go. You're my Heart. I could never let you go," Heero promised, and even as he spoke, he noticed Duo's eyelids drooping and his body begin to slump.

"I know you don't like to be touched, Duo," he said softly. "But lie down here, and if you want to hold me, I'll stay until you're sleeping."

Barely able to look up, Duo nodded and lowered himself down, mirrored by Heero. He scooted over and fit himself up against the Prince's side and placed his head to rest on his shoulder. Drifting off to sleep, his arm came to rest on top of the chest of the one person he trusted.

Heero listened until his Fourth's breathing slowed. "Rest well," he whispered, and kissed the top of the chestnut head before easing out from under Duo's head and arm and moved off the bed. He covered his Heart with a blanket, then paused to gaze down on the boy he was destined to love more than anyone else in the world. Seeing the drying tracks of tears on the handsome face, his anger began to well up within him. Turning on his heel, he made for the door with a determined step. Justice was about to be served.

TBC


	17. part 17

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 17

Warnings: angst, angst, and a verbal account of the rape

The atmosphere in the throne room was strained and tense as the King and his Four, the Queen, the Prince's Three, and at least a dozen royal guardsmen silently eyed the four standing before them to face the King's judgement for their actions. A few nobles who were in attendance at court were summoned to witness the proceedings and had arrived separately. All turned as the door opened and the Prince of Bronwyn stepped into the throne room. He moved with unerring confidence to take his seat next to the King, his head held high, his eyes steeled with resolve. Once he was seated, the King began as he addressed the four standing before him.

"You have been brought before me nephew to answer for your crimes against your cousin and his Fourth. Have you anything to say in your defense?" The room went silent in expectation of what the tall, sandy haired young man would say. They were disappointed as he chose to remain silent, head bowed and eyes cast down. 

Taking a deep breath, the King glared darkly at the young man he had hoped would have a different fate than that of his father. His heart constricted tightly in his chest that he was once again forced to punish a member of his family for an attack against the crown. "Your actions, Treize, against your Prince by taking his Fourth forcibly and against his will and violated him when you tried to force the bonding upon him, has brought you here today to answer for your misdeeds, as well as accepting the shame you have brought upon yourself and your father's already tarnished name by your jealousy of Heero's position and a desire for his Fourth. Your treatment of the boy was despicable and base. You're a disgrace to the royal family whose name you have borne and who blood runs through your veins. Nevertheless, I'm willing to hear from you any word of defense against your actions. Are you quite sure you have nothing to say on your own behalf?" 

It seemed the young man being addressed had changed his mind after being charged by his royal uncle. He raised his head and eyes to meet his King's, and stepped forward and bowed appropriately. "Sire," he began as he straightened. "At the time I took the boy, my true desire was to bring him to one of my secluded lodges and woo him, to begin the bonding process. I saw the young singer with Master Rem before the feast in which he was first introduced to the court. I admit I greatly desired him and felt he would be a perfect replacement for my lost Fourth. However, my cousin beat me to Master Rem for permission to become acquainted with him, and almost immediately put him under his protection. Heero took his Third, a Sensitive, from my lands. I felt this new boy was mine by right. I saw him first and he should have been mine," he declared with some defiance in his tone.

The King's eyes narrowed darkly at the young man standing before him. "You know that's not how the bonding works, and I thought we'd resolved this issue that first night that Heero announced he'd found his intended Fourth, Treize. You presumed unwisely that the boy would want you. Have you forgotten the bonding takes place under mutual consent and is achieved only by following certain guidelines handed down by our fore fathers as instructed by the Great Druids themselves? You have taken that which was given to us to preserve the royal line of Bronwyn and used it in a fowl manner to meet your own wants and desires. I believe it was quite apparent that the boy did not consent, did he?"

Treize bowed his head and sadly shook it as the events of the day they'd taken the boy filled his head. "One ill-fated mistake after another dogged my heels that day." he answered, then feeling the need to confess what had transpired, he continued. "When Zechs and I entered Duo's room, we startled him and he awoke fully and screamed for Trowa. Zechs hit him much too hard in order to silence him. The boy was unconscious when we carried him from the room, wrapped in a blanket as he wore only his nightclothes. Yet as we entered the corridor, we found ourselves facing Trowa who openly challenged us. It was then we learned that Duo had been ill. Unbeknownst to the boy standing defiant and ready to fight, Une came from behind and knocked Trowa out with a blow to the head, and I believe she saved his life, for Zechs or myself would have had to defend ourselves against his attack had he been able to make it, and I had hoped not to cause grievous harm or shed blood as I claimed Duo for my own."

"How can you say that?" Heero shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Do you call what you did to Duo not hurting him?"

"Sit down, Heero!" The King said firmly and placed a restraining hand on his son's forearm. "Let's hear him out; it is his right," he reminded him.

After a moment, the Prince got control of his raging anger and sat, unhappily, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the round carved edge of his chair.

Treize continued at the King's nod. "We were on the Western Road when Duo awoke. He went wild, not only about being abducted, but apparently also because he was on a horse. I couldn't contain him with his thrashing and screaming and I refused to let Zechs hit him again. I tried to sooth him, but he was in a panicked state and beyond my words. Zechs suggested we move off the road and into the forest to deal with the problem." He closed his eyes as he recalled the day and continued. "It seemed to take forever for us to get far enough in the forest so a passer-by wouldn't hear Duo's loud complaints," he said quietly and took a deep breath to continue. 

"Our progress was also slowed as the forest's growth was thick and it was still fairly dark. Duo continued thrashing about wildly, fighting my hold to get off the horse. When at last we found a small clearing, Zechs took Duo from me and held him tightly and away from the horses. The boy became more coherent after a short while, but then began to rail at us that Heero would come for him, that he belonged only to Heero, and only Heero would have him. We knew his bonding hadn't begun yet, so I began in earnest to try to convince him he could be happy with me, that we would care for him and protect him. It was then that Zechs reminded me that Heero would be fast on our trail, and because of Duo's fear of horses, he would slow us considerably. That being the case, we would most likely lose the boy if we didn't claim him quickly. He surprised me when he told me he had brought the Druid's wine, just in case, and that desperate times called for desperate actions, that we could take him there in the forest, hoping the bonding would be successful, or lose him forever." 

He looked up to the King with regret in his eyes. "I knew it was wrong, that it was most likely impossible to bond under such circumstances," he said, "but Duo was reviling me, and Zech was urging me to go forward with his suggestion. My other two had withdrawn their thoughts from me in disapproval. I felt I'd committed myself to this scheme and I would pay for it regardless of my next move." He bowed his head in shame. "I allowed myself to be swayed by Zechs because I wanted the boy desperately enough to risk all." He paused. "And so I took him. We tried to force the wine into him, but he kept spitting it out at us. He fought me, so Zechs had to hold him down on the ground. I tried to be gentle, but I knew by his screams that I had hurt him. When I was done, there was no bond. I could sense Une and Noin were upset with what I'd done, but Zechs told me I must do it again and as many times as I could until the bond took or the singer would be lost to us. And so I did. It took a while, but I claimed his body two more times. I knew as I looked down at him sobbing, coughing, and exhausted from this ordeal that I had not bonded with him, nor would I ever bond to him. I also knew what I had done was horribly wrong, and I had repeated that wrong three times altogether." He looked up, his eyes haunted with the visions in his head. "Zechs told me he would clean and dress the boy and leave him by the road to be found by those sent to search for him. He wanted me to ride ahead with my other two who were agitated and distraught over what they'd witnessed. We left the both of them and traveled back to the road. After a short time, I realized that I couldn't read Zechs as he had learned to block me out. Feeling he might be in danger, I sent Noin back to give him aid. Both joined me just after sunrise and we began our hasty flight from Bronwyn."

Treize had ended his confession. "I know what I did was wrong." He stood straight to face the consequence of his actions. "I shouldn't have taken him, shouldn't have forced myself on him, and I'm ready to make any restitution I can to him and to my cousin."

"Restitution!" Heero snapped indignantly. "Restitution will not make this right, nor will it go away because you say you are sorry, cousin. You cannot give him back his innocense nor remove the memory of being raped, beaten, and bitten repeatedly. I never thought that you, Treize, would stoop so low as to practice this form of abuse on another, especially an innocent." The Prince's voice seethed in anger.

"What?" Treize blinked in obvious confusion. "Beaten and bit. What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Are you denying it?" the King asked. "There are several witnesses, including Heero, Jens, and Rolf who saw the damage to the boy's back. He was indeed beaten leaving lash marks and the numerous bite marks and deep scratches that drew blood."

During the King's description of Duo's injuries, Treize's eyes went wide with shock, but as the king finished, his nephew's shoulders, once straight with pride in his position and name, now slumped in defeat and shame. "I'll accept any sentence you give me, Sire," he said quietly, defeated and ready to be punished.

"No!" Noin stepped forward. "It wasn't Treize," she informed them.

"Noin, stop. Please." Treize turned his head to firmly give the order to his Hands.

The dark haired woman hesitated for a moment, exchanging a meaningful glance with him, but then stepped forward again. "Please Sire, hear me," she begged softly.

The King nodded his head for her to continue.

"Shut up, Noin," Zechs growled, his face red with anger.

"I will not be silenced," she snapped back at him, her anger matching his.

She turned back again to address the King. "Sire," she began with a slight bow of respect. "It wasn't Treize who abused the boy as you describe. The events he spoke of were truly what happened in his presence. Une and I were there, shamefully observing the attempted bonding." The black haired woman's voice shook slightly with emotion and she closed her eyes as a tear fell from one corner as the memory of that morning came back. "In my mind, every night since then, I have heard the boy crying out for them to stop, screaming from the pain." Her voice choked. "I knew it was wrong, so wrong."

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" the King challenged her to search her conscious.

"I'm Treize's Eyes, not his conscious," she replied quietly, her eyes not able to meet the royals' gaze. "And Zechs was in a blood lust. I've seen him in that state before and know there is no stopping it. He truly was in control that night, and had manipulated Treize towards his own ends. He wanted the singer from the first moment he saw him; he lusted after him. But he knew he couldn't get to him with Prince Heero and Treize both wanting him. So he went after him through Treize," she answered.

"Shut up Noin." Zech's voice rose in warning, echoing throughout the throne room.

"At the last feast," she continued, glancing wearily at the tall, angry blonde to the side and just slightly behind her, "it was apparent to all that the singer grew even more beautiful and desirous under Prince Heero's care. He looked so happy and confident. Zech's used this visual fact to entice Treize further into taking steps at acquiring the boy for himself. He hired someone to watch for the comings and goings of the Prince and his Four. We had heard it rumored of the illness sweeping the castle and city and decided to bide our time and not expose ourselves to the sickness. Then we learned the annual hunt was to proceed and the Heero and two of his Four would be joining it. We came to Bronwyn in darkness and lay low in the city biding our time. His spy informed us that Duo would stay behind with Trowa and a minimal staff in attendance at the castle." She paused to look at each of the royals before her. "Other than knocking the posted guards unconscious, you basically know the rest of the story up until the time I was sent back to help Zechs in the forest."

She took a deep shuddering breath to steel herself for the part of the story they had not been told, not even Une nor Treize had known the truth. "I rode back and found Zechs.....his pants were down and he loomed over the pale naked body beneath his own, taking the boy." She shook her head, trying to shake the horrific memory. "I stood back thinking he was near the end, afraid to interrupt as his anger is terrifying at times. But then he withdrew from the boy and leaning over, bit him on the backside, making him scream. He then entered him again for a few moments and then stopped once more to pick up a leather strap. He...hit Duo with it until he cried out. He began again." Noin's eyes held the same look of revulsion as she related what she had seen, as when she had watched the violence being perpetrated on the helpless boy beneath Zechs. 

Her voice was soft and shaky as she continued. "Knowing I would pay for my interference, I hesitated, but the boy became so still and silent, and Zech's brutality seemed to grow, that I couldn't bear to stand by any longer. I unsheathed my sword and placed it against Zech's back and told him to stop. He paused for a moment, but I think that my watching him and holding the blade to his back heightened his pleasure and, with a learning grin on his face, he pounded into the boy until he came with a satisfied scream of his own. He then withdrew from the still, unmoving boy and stood to fasten his pants while looking at me with that smug smile on his face that I've always hated."

She stopped and swallowed with difficulty, not daring to look back at the people she was bonded to. "I looked away from him and down at the boy on the ground," Her voice cracked as she struggled with her emotions, "and saw fully what Zechs had done. I turned away from both of them to be violently sick." Another tear escaped the corner of her left eye and trickled down the side of her pale face.

"Zechs grabbed me roughly by my hair and pulled me up to look into his face and told me that if I told Treize or anyone else what I'd seen that he would kill my family and then do away with me in a most painful manner. He does not threaten lightly, Sire." She looked up with desperation etched into her face. "I have a mother and three younger sisters that would be helpless against his rage." She explained, then bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, but I agreed only in order to protect my family. I covered the boy up with the blanket before we left, but in truth, I never thought he would survive." She ended her side of the story, her voice barely a whisper.

Treize turned on his Heart with anger. "Why? I understand your wanting him, but to brutalize him so? Why?"

The tall blonde, who had lost none of his haughtiness, moved his hateful gaze from the dark haired woman who had betrayed him, to confront Treize's questions. A small satisfied grin formed on his face. "He wouldn't scream," he answered with an insouciant shrug. "And I wanted him to scream for me like he had for you. So I did what I had to in order to get him to scream."

Treize looked horrified at his Heart, sickened body and soul by the one person he had given his love to above all others and trusted with his heart. Now he found to his dismay and disgrace that Zechs had manipulated and used him to further his own gain at the expense of an innocent.

"Une." The King called forth the only one of Treize's Three who had not spoken, but stood by her bonded lord's side with her head hung low. "Is what we've heard from Treize true?"

"Yes, Sire." she answered quietly.

"And Noin's account?"

The tall young woman raised her head to answer her King. "This is the first I've heard of it, Sire. But I would trust Noin's word over Zechs. We both have learned the hard way that he can be cruel and ruthless in order to get his way," she added and then bowed her head waiting to learn her fate.

"Treize," the King look sadly at his nephew, "Zechs is under your protection, thus you are the one to meet the punishment equal to his crime. If you fail to meet out this punishment, I will have no choice but to punish you for your crime and his."

There was a tense quiet in the throne room as Treize contemplated his next decision. The King sat and waited patiently, fully aware of his son next to him silently raging, his anger radiating from him like the heat of a fire.

Treize raised his head and straightened his shoulders. "An apology will never suffice for what has been done and I submit myself to your judgement, uncle. However, in regards to Zechs,...." he paused and took in a deep breath, steeling himself for the words he would speak next. "I turn him over to Prince Heero to deal with him as he see fit, and relinquish my bond and protection that might have protected him from judgement."

"Treize," Zechs growled in warning. "You can't do this to me. I'm your Heart!"

The sandy haired young man looked up wearily, his face was filled with sadness as he spoke, for possibly the last time, to his First, his Heart. "With your actions, you've broken my heart, Zechs. I'm suddenly greatly relieved that I wasn't successful in bonding with the boy. As a replacement for Kellen, he would have been a fresh, new start for us all. But I can now see that you had plans contrary to mine and would have abused the boy. I'm glad he's out of our reach."

Zechs stood viciously glaring at the man he'd pledged his life and heart to. No trace could be found of the feelings Treize thought were an intricate part of their lives, the love and respect that should have held them together as a unit.

"Heero." The King's voice brought everyone's attention back to the present. "Would you pass judgment on Treize's Heart?" 

Heero nodded and exchanged a brief glance at his Three standing off to his side. Wufei nodded, and then the Prince turned to his father. "Father, I would give him a sword and have him face Wufei for judgment by my Hands."

The King gazed into the steadfast eyes of his only son, both knowing the outcome of such of fight. "Very well." He nodded his consent and turned to Wufei. "Wufei Chang, as the Prince's Hand are you willing to meet out Justice for your bonded Lord and his Fourth?" he asked formally.

Wufei bowed to the King. "Yes, Sire. I willingly take on the honor of being 

Prince Heero's Hand, to meet out justice for, not only he and his Heart, but also for the three of us who are greatly affected by the harm done to them, and to us. We are one in purpose and in brotherhood, a harm done to one is done to all." 

"Very well." The King nodded, pleased with his son's First's reply. With a motion of his hand, several guards moved forward and ushered Treize and the two women to the side of the room to watch to out come of the forthcoming sword fight. The other persons in the room likewise moved to place themselves against the wall to give space for the fight about to begin. The ropes binding Zech's wrists were removed, and a guard unsheathed his sword to hand it to the tall blonde man. Zechs took the weapon and practiced several sweeps to determine the weight and balance of it. He nodded, indicating it acceptable, then removed his cloak, which the guard took then moved away to a place of safety.

Turning, Treize's Heart faced the smaller, dark-eyed boy, his large, odd looking sword readied in his hand, his eyes intensely watching Zech's every move. Zechs had never seen the Prince's Hands fight before, but he had heard rumors and had seen him in his strange practice that was like a dance. He knew the rules. If he defeated Wufei, he would be allowed to walk free, though exiled. If he didn't, he would be dead. He didn't plan on losing.

Zechs brought his sword up in a sign of readiness. Wufei brought his own up in answer, raising it up by his shoulder at an odd angle, with the sharp tip pointing down, his knees bent as if to spring into action. The tall blond wondered at such a pose, but decided to take the lead and lunged fiercely at the boy. His first move was easily countered, and began a series of thrusts and strikes. After the sweat began to drip from his brow, Zechs had the distinct feeling that he was being toyed with, maybe in an attempt to tire him out. He fought back with need, skill and desperation fueled by determination. The clashing of swords continued as the two fighters moved from one side of the room to the other and back again. 

Zechs roared in frustration as yet another teasing touch of Wufei's sword cut through his clothing and skin, not causing major damage, but at the same time letting him know who had the upper hand in this battle. The taller man attacked again, viciously trying to wound the boy who was quicker and more skilled than he could ever have imagined. A sneer of triumph appeared on his face as his nearly berserker moves succeeded in causing the smaller fighter to move backwards defensively. Then suddenly, Wufei's sword came up and his wrist twisted, sending Zechs' sword flying into the air with a spin before it clattered noisily to the floor. The larger man lunged onto the floor for the fallen blade, and when it was once again in his hands, he adeptly rolled and came to his feet, ready to attack again.

Wufei stood ready also. No matter what technique Zechs used, his smaller opponent countered it. Panic began to seep into the blond's confidence. He was tiring as the fight continued on, much longer than he'd anticipated, and he began to realize he could not best the boy. 

The observers of the fight, who were standing watchful from the perimeter of the room, were always quick to move from out of their path as the combatants approached. The sudden and constant shifting and quick movements of the two battling kept those on the throne room floor in a constant state of awareness, and ofttimes they jumped or scramble hurriedly to avoid the men and the wide arch of their swinging swords. Quatre and Trowa ended up a good distance from each other as they dodged the fighters, their eyes fastened on Wufei. 

With sweat in his eyes and his breath coming in gasps, Zechs desperately looked for a way out. He knew he could not run for his freedom as guards were placed at the doors, so he looked quickly for an alternative. His eyes lit for a slight moment on the smallest person in the room, Quatre, the perfect hostage. He would win his freedom a different way it seemed, and maybe even a bit of revenge. Having no other option available, he made his decision. Setting himself up, the tall blond allowed Wufei to beat him back into the direction the boy was standing. During their fight, the smaller in stature boy had obviously been separated from his taller companion and now stood alone and defenseless. His eyes darted quickly during the fight to make sure the small blond had stayed in place, and angled himself once again in that direction to be within striking range.

Wufei's sword struck the taller man's blade that was held up defensively in an attempt to block his carefully aimed blows. Zechs was tiring, and at times, the black-haired swordsman observed a look of panic in his opponent's eyes. His own sharp eyes noticed the other's blue eyes darting to the right and that he purposely backed away from his katana in the direction of Quatre. "There's no way," the Prince's Hands murmured beneath his breath and brought his sword up again with even more determination then when he started. 

They battled furiously for another few moments when suddenly, Zechs lunged to his right towards the unsuspecting but shocked-looking blond boy standing all alone and defenseless.

TBC


	18. part 18

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 18

Warnings: what else, angst and violence

Tha-thump

The sound of his rapidly beating heart suddenly seemed loud and impossibly slow in his ears as he made his move. Each intake and exhale of breath sounded as if his head were a hollow cave with the tide moving in and out.

Tha-thump

Resolute, he used his one last burst of strength, using both hands to thrust his sword, clashing in a brutal contest of strength with the other's, and overpowered his smaller opponent, throwing Wufei back several feet,

Tha-thump

giving him the one moment he needed to secure his freedom.

Tha-thump

He threw his body to the right, and still, the world around him seemed to move in slow motion, as if time held its breath for what would come.

Tha-thump

His eyes fixed on Quatre as his arms reached out towards the smaller boy whose eyes widened in shock and fear as Zech's intentions became clear.

Tha-thump

A blur of movement out of the corner of his eye brought him to the realization that Wufei was onto his game.

Tha-thump

A pain, sharp and piercing penetrated his chest, and his eyes turned to fix onto the intense black orbs of his opponent's that reflected his failure, the end of all his efforts, and those penetrating eyes continued to bore into him even as they both hit the floor.

Tha........... 

  
  


Wufei's sword struck the taller man's blade back with apparent ease. Zechs was

tiring and several times his eyes bore a look of panic in them. Aware of his opponents every move, he noticed the tall blond's glance and that he purposely backed away from his katana in the direction of Quatre. "There's no way," Wufei murmured to himself and brought his sword up again with even more determination that when he started. 

Zech brought his blade up and met the katana, and the two continued to battle furiously for another few moments; then Zechs made his move. Grunting with effort, he used both hands to wield his sword, and with all his might against the unusual blade, he successfully forced Wufei to retreat back a few feet. Then taking his last chance, Zechs lunged to his right towards the unprotected boy standing against the wall. Wufei followed in an instant, having anticipated his move. He launched himself through the air, paralleling Zechs, and while airborne and in the blink of an eye, he twisted his body, bringing his sword up and slid it to its hilt through the falling man's ribs and heart, the bloody blade exiting out through his back. The tall blond man fell to the ground, his hands instinctively following the plan set in place by his determined brain by tightly clutching the thighs of Heero's Third, knocking him to the ground even as the dying man, known as Treize's Heart, exhaled his last breath.

"Quatre!" Heero and Trowa's voices called out in fear.

The blond boy fought in panic to free himself of the Zech's death grasp, and once free, scurried out backwards on his hands feet from under and away from the dying man, his blue eyes were wide with fear and revulsion. "I'm alright." He called out to Trowa and Heero in a shaky voice as they rushed to his side. 

Trowa grabbed hold of the smaller boy and pulled him up off the floor and into his protective embrace. His body trembling from the fear of what might have happened if Zechs had succeeded in his last minute attempt to escape his sentence. 

Heero and the King stood in front of the others present in the room, all silently watching the mortally wounded man whose body convulsed several times before it slumped into death's everlasting embrace. Justice had been served.

Wufei had risen to his feet quickly, and with a brief glance to Heero's Third, assured himself that Quatre was safe. He then stood along with the others to solemnly watch his opponent die. Heero came to his side and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. At Zechs' stillness, Wufei bent to turn the body over and remove his sword embedded deeply into the belly of the dead man. His eyes then turned to see Treize and his Two standing silently with their heads bowed, mourning what once was, and that it was now forever gone.

The King and Queen turned from the scene of death to resume their seats at the front of the throne room, the others following. Heero quickly examined his First to make sure he was well before he moved to join them to finish the task at hand.

"Treize." the King began again bringing everyone's attention back to him. "You've admitted your guilt to taking the Prince's Fourth and abusing him against his will, perverting the gift of the Druids. Your punishment will be the loss of your lands, title, and your remaining Two. You will drink the same elixir that was your father's punishment, nephew, and it will erase the bond you share with your remaining two and leave you incapable of bonding again. You are hereby exiled to the far north to join your father. If you live out your days there in peace, never returning to Bronwyn, your land and title will be given to your oldest child, should you have one, at his maturity." 

The King's nephew bowed his head knowing he was receiving the same sentence his father had years ago when he had attacked the crown. He was heartsick to know he had truly followed in his father's sad footsteps, though he'd vowed he never would.

The King turned to the two women who stood at Treize's side. "Noin and Une, you are guilty by association and are hereby sentenced to a year of service here at Castle Bronwyn. If, after that time, you choose to return to Treize in the far North, you may, though you will no longer be bonded to him. If you chose not to seek him, you will be free to return to your former homes."

Both women nodded, accepting the lenient judgment. Une alone turned her head to look longingly to Treize.

"Are you satisfied, my son?" the King asked, looking at the boy seated next to him. 

Heero closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, it is just," he said and rose to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to return to my chambers." He turned to face his concerned parents. "Duo's memory has returned as well as his ability to speak. He is...very distraught, and I need to be with him."

The King stood and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's a good sign, isn't it?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"I believe so father. But I'm sure the road before us will be rough indeed," Heero replied tiredly. He then moved forward to place a brief kiss on his mother's cheek, and without a backward glance at his cousin or the dead man on the floor, he turned and left the room, his Three trailing closely behind.

The four young men entered the Prince's bedchamber to find the Fourth still deeply asleep. "I'm tired," Heero told his Three, his voice and the slump of his shoulders attesting the fact. "I think I'll rest a while."

His Three nodded and move to leave the room.

"Wufei?" Heero called out, and the boy still bloodied from his recent battle turned around. "After you've removed Zech's blood from off of you, please come back and rest with me." With a slight bow, his Hands agreed and quickly left the room. 

A short while later, the Prince's First entered the bedchamber again, fresh from a quick bath and in clean garments. Duo was still asleep in the same position he was earlier. Heero lay next to him careful not to touch the slumberer. Heero watched Wufei enter and motioned for him to come lay by his other side. Removing his shoes, the black haired boy climbed up onto the large bed, the same one that he had once shared with Heero during his time of bonding, and soon found himself enveloped in the Prince's arms.

"I knew you could best Zechs," Heero whispered into his ear, "but I was still fearful for your well being. Thank you for giving us justice."

Wufei draped his arm across the Prince and held tightly to him. "I am honored to be your Hands," he replied. Raising his head, his eyes met his Prince's a moment before Heero captured his lip in a searing kiss that thoroughly expressed his feelings for his First. As they broke away to catch their breaths, Heero held him tightly against his side and they lay in silence, contemplating all that had happened that day.

"What did Duo say?" Wufei asked after some time and knowing that sleep eluded Heero as well as it did himself.

"He remembers, and it was as horrible for him as Treize and Noin's accounts stated. He couldn't bring himself to speak of Zechs' part, though." He paused, swallowing hard to hold back his own emotions. "His sorrow and tears are hard to bear, Wufei. And he won't let me touch him. I'm not sure how I'm going to comfort him."

Wufei's hand pulled up and around his prince. "We're here for you Heero, and for Duo. Know that you can come to me at anytime that you have a need. I may not be your Heart, but I love you," he said solemnly.

"I love you, too," Heero whispered. "Thank you my First, my Hands."

Soon the strong emotions they had felt that day gave way to emotional and physical exhaustion, allowing the two boys clinging together to fall to sleep, even as the third boy on the bed next to them slept curled tightly into himself.

The Prince of Bronwyn's prediction came true as difficult days and nights passed slowly in the lives of the Prince and his Four. With painstaking care and gentleness, Duo slowly eased out of his initial fear and distrust of almost everything and everyone. He began to enjoy the company of his friends, though he was still very uncomfortable with being touched in any way and was easily startled by sudden movement or loud noises. He was also reluctant to leave the Prince's chambers.

His belongings had been brought to Heero's bedchamber and he slept nightly by the prince's side, sometimes pressed up next to him, and other times as far away as the large bed would allow.

He was told the fate of Treize and Zechs and that he no longer need fear them. When he had the occasion of seeing Noin or Une doing various chores about the castle, he would lapse into silence for a time, withdrawing into himself. That had happened on several occasions until one day, when Duo had been coaxed into joining the court for the evening meal, Noin cautiously approached him from behind as he sat next to Heero at their table.

"Master Duo?" she called out tentatively. He turned to look at her and froze. His hand wildly and blindly reached for Heero's hand.

Noin looked to the Prince for his permission to continue. With a look of wariness he nodded, even as his hand firmly clutched his Heart's.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," she began and knelt down beside the bench so her height wouldn't intimidate him. "But I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened to you. Une and I were horrified by it, but felt helpless to stop it. I hope that one day you can forgive us. We never wished you harm."

She looked up at the pained violet eyes and felt the familiar flow of tear begin to coarse down her left cheek. At the sight of it, something in the braided boy's eyes changed.

"You're truly sorry?" he asked quietly.

"From my heart," she replied through her tears. "Une is too, but she's too ashamed to approach you. I do this for the both of us."

Duo reached out his hand and a hesitant finger captured a falling tear. "I forgive you, both of you," he whispered and felt Heero's hand squeeze his in approval.

Noin captured his hand that held her tear and cried into it as he watched confused. "Thank you," she sniffled. "Now, if we can only forgive ourselves."

"This is a start," Heero said from behind his Heart. "If Duo can forgive you, then so shall we all."

Noin's wet face lifted away from Duo's hand to look up at Heero over his shoulder. "Thank you, Your Highness." She managed a weak smile and turned to all face those at the table who watched the interaction between the three. She then rose and with a slight curtsey, resumed her duties.

"Well done, my Heart." Heero smiled at Duo and held onto the hand that was so infrequently offered. Duo smiled shyly in return.

Slowly, things began to change after that. Duo reached out more often for Heero's hand, and at night, he snuggled close for warmth and comfort. Everyone commented that the Fourth's smile showed a promise of returning.

One night before sleep over took them, Duo rested his head against the Prince's shoulder, his arm flung over his chest. "Heero?" he called out softly.

"Hum."

"Does Trowa hate me because of what they did to me?" he asked, and the braided boy felt the Prince's body stiffen in reaction to his question.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, stunned at the question. "Of course he doesn't hate you."

"But things are not the same between us," Duo said sadly.

"Are they the same with anyone of us, Duo?" Heero questioned thoughtfully. "What happened to you changed all of us. Not a one of us is the same because of it, even myself, or you." He paused a moment before a thought came to his mind. "You don't think I hate you, do you?" There was a slight tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"No, I know you don't hate me," Duo replied in a quiet voice. "If you did, I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't put up with all my foolishness."

"It's not foolishness." Heero gently corrected him, and his hand came up to carefully take up the troubled boy's braid and caressed it with his fingers. "What happened to you was horrific, and it's going to take time for you to overcome it, for all of us to over come it. But tell me, why do you think Trowa hates you?" he asked.

"He doesn't act the same," the singer replied as he pulled himself closer to the warm body he derived so much comfort from. "He's stiff and cold around me....kinda withdrawn. He never looks me in the eye anymore," he said sadly. "It's as if he's ashamed of me."

"No, Duo! No!" Heero said, shocked at what his Fourth had perceived from Trowa's behavior, and knowing he had to correct his Heart's wrong assumption. "Duo, may I hold you while I try to explain?" he asked. It had been torture from the start for him to lie still with his arms at his side while Duo draped himself over and around him each night. He was grateful for the touch, signaling his Fourth's returning trust, but he had learned that if he touched him without permission, Duo would flinch and quickly move away to sleep at the edge of the bed, as far away from him as possible, leaving the prince to wonder if they'd ever be able to get past his fear and be able to bond.

"A..a...all right." the braided boy answered obviously unsure as he constantly struggled between his fear and desire to be touched.

With extreme gentleness and caution, the Prince pulled the braided boy into his arms and held him as close as he could without frightening him further. 

Slowly, Duo responded by raising his arms and encircling them around Heero's neck, his face pressed against his Prince's neck. He felt warm and safe. Impulsively, he pressed his lips to Heero's skin.

Heero moaned in reply, loving the feel and touch of his Heart. "This is the happiest I've felt all day," he murmured into the soft chestnut brown hair.

"Me too." Duo spoke with his lips still against Heero's neck. "Trowa?" he reminded him.

Heero nodded. "He's not ashamed of you, Duo, and he certainly doesn't hate you." He began. "He blames himself for what happened to you, because he couldn't stop Treize and Zechs from taking you."

Duo raised his head up to look into Heero's face, his own bore the look of bewilderment. "Didn't you say Une knocked him out as he challenged them?"

Heero nodded.

"I don't blame him. Trowa tried to help me."

"Maybe he needs to hear it from you." Heero rationalized aloud. "I've told him repeatedly that he is blameless, but I can see he still berates himself over this.

"Then I'll speak with him in the morning." Duo yawned and lay his head back down on the Princes' shoulder. In a few moments, the breathing of both boys slowed and evened out as they drifted to sleep, still entwined contentedly.

The interview between Duo and Trowa went well the next day. Duo stood in front of Trowa and told him he was not responsible for what had happened. That he was in fact blameless. Trowa broke down, burying his face in his hands and his shoulders shook as his pent up emotions soundlessly overwhelmed him.

Duo stood vacillating a moment, then hesitantly raised his arms slowly and nervously brought them around Trowa's shoulders and loosely held him in an effort to try and comfort his friend. He stiffened when the taller boy brought his arms up and tightly embraced him back, and bowed his taller frame over, his head coming to rest next to Duo's.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I should have been able to stop them," Trowa choked out.

"I'm sure you would have, if you hadn't been hit from behind," the braided boy assured him.

"I'll never let you down again, Duo. I promise," Trowa pledged with a final squeeze before pulling back.

The braided boy looked up with gentle eyes and a slight smile. "Then let go of your guilt and be my friend again."

Trowa's hands came up and brushed aside the long strands of hair away from the heart shaped face, studying the beauty on the outside and marveling at the beauty within.

Duo fought down his urge to pull away as Trowa's face lowered to his upturned one and placed a gentle, non-evasive kiss to his lips, lingering for just a moment before pulling back. As the kiss ended, both boys smiled at each other; a gap had been bridged, fear and guilt were partially overcome.

That proved to be yet another turning point for the Prince and his Four. Duo's trust and tolerance of the other boys' touch became more apparent. Each day he seemed to feel more comfortable with them as long as their touch and caresses stayed affectionate and not intimate. The camaraderie they had known before the kidnaping as slowly returning. The Three no longer felt the need to guard their every word or actions around Duo as he became more familiar with them once more.

The Prince was pleased. Not only by this progress amongst his Four, but with his Heart's increasing trust and willingness to allow him to touch and hold him now without permission. Duo was indeed, healing from his ordeal.

Still mindful to proceed slowly, the Prince began with the first steps of the bonding cycle. Each step towards their increased intimacy was taken cautiously and proceeded slowly until Duo became comfortable. This slow progression proved to be extremely frustrating to the Prince of Bronwyn. His desire for the boy was superceded only by the need for his Heart to feel at ease with his touch and advances. The last thing he wanted was for Duo to be afraid of him.

Winter came and passed, and the Prince's late night visits to his other three helped to constrain his growing passion and desire for his skittish Heart. Spring emerged and passed into summer, and so it happened that nine months passed as Heero worked to prepare his Fourth for their bonding, a much longer time than was usually necessary before a bonding was to take place. Yet even with the extra time, Duo was still exhibiting signs that he wasn't ready. 

One warm, late summer afternoon as Heero passed some free time relaxing on the bed with his Fourth in their bedchamber, he felt pleased with the progress he had made that week. Duo lay on his back with his shirt open, his chest bared. While thoroughly kissing the soft pliant lips beneath his, Heero had slowly been able to untie the laces of his Heart's britches, the waist was now pulled down to mid-thigh. The boy's hair lay unbound about him, his eyes were closed as he moaned his pleasure under the prince's gentle and constant touch to his flesh. "Heero." Duo's whisper of his name was said breathlessly and filled with the passion and desire he'd wanted to hear for so long. 

The Prince lay alongside his Fourth still fully clothed with exception that his own shirt was untied and open. It had taken a lot of time, patience, and frustration to get Duo to this point, and to hear his name called out with such desire was almost enough to break his resolve to hold back. For several weeks he had tried to proceed to the next level of intimacy, but each time Duo's fears always surfaced, causing a halt to any progress. Now that Heero had him fully aroused and in a state of wanting, he tried yet again. Pulling the slender boy to his side and into his arms, he kissed him deeply, feeling Duo melt against him and moaning his pleasure into his mouth. The Prince let his hand trail under the fabric of Duo's shirt and down the slim back now healed from past abuses, to his narrow hips. After circling the small globes, he trailed his finger along the crevice towards the puckered opening he sought. With a gasp, Duo's body stiffened and recoiled back from Heero's hand, his former state of arousal was now a state of panic.

"Duo." Heero growled his frustration at another failed attempt, and without thought, he pushed at Duo's shoulders to roll himself away from his Heart and move over towards the edge of the bed to leave it. Even though he had remained fully clothed, the Prince had been highly aroused himself at the sight, feel, and sounds of his Fourth. If he didn't remove himself immediately, he might not be able to stop as Duo's body had begged him to.

Without looking behind, he walked to the table against the far wall and poured himself a drink of water, willing himself to calm down.

Suddenly, a warning from Quatre flared in his mind and Heero whipped his body around in alarm. With dismay he saw that Duo had curled himself up into a tight ball, still in a state of being half undressed and his body shook with his silent sobs.

Quatre relayed Duo's feeling of rejection and hurt. Moving quickly to the bed Heero climbed back on, gathering his Fourth into his arms. "I'm sorry, Duo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like this," he rushed to explain. "I was just frustrated and needed to move away quickly so I could stop." 

The long haired boy clung tightly to him. "I'm sorry, Heero. I'm trying. I really am. But, I...I can't help it." Duo's voice hitched. "All the bad memories come back when you touch me there," he wept, tears wetting Heero's shirt.

"Shhh, I know." The Prince soothed him as he held tightly to the trembling body. "But we have to somehow breach this fear or we will never be bonded."

Duo's head nodded. "I know...I'm trying."

Heero pulled away only to pull the other's pants up and re-tie the lacings, then did the same with his shirt. When he was once more fully clothed, the Prince pulled Duo back into his arms.

They lay together in silence, letting their emotions ebb. Duo pulled himself as closed as he could to him, his face tucked into Heero's neck as he inhaled the scent and feel of the royal Prince before he spoke. "Will it always hurt, like it did...before?" he asked timidly, a trace of fear in his voice.

"No, it won't," Heero answered. Then stopped to think about it. He had always been the taker, not at the receiving end of the bonding. "Maybe you could talk to the others to see how they felt. But from my vantage point, they may have experienced a slight discomfort, but it was always followed by great pleasure," he assured him.

"You don't know?" Duo asked a bit disbelieving.

"No," Heero shrugged. "I've always taken, because that's how the bonding works. I've never had anyone take me."

"Then how can you know how it feels?" Duo questioned with a frown and drying his tears with the back of his sleeve. "Maybe it does always hurt."

Heero found that he had no answer for his Heart. "I always thought the others would tell me if I hurt them," he reasoned. "I've never heard a complaint."

"Are you always bonding?" Duo asked. "Is it a continuous thing that you always need to be the taker?"

"No." Heero's brows drew together, not quite sure where Duo was going with this line of questioning. "I'm as bonded as I'll ever be to the other three. If I lie with them it is for pleasure and a strengthening of that bond, but no, the bonding is complete."

"Are you allowed to have it done to you?"

Heero's head tilted to the side as he thought about it. He'd never been told he couldn't be taken, only that he had to take his chosen companions in order to bond with them. The others had always assumed, as had he, that it was the only way. "I don't think it's forbidden," he said, and then an idea occurred to him.

"Duo," he cupped the other boy's heart-shaped face with his hands, locking their eyes on each other. "Would you be willing to take me?" he asked anxiously, his heart began to beat rapidly at the thought. "That way you and I will both know if there's a lot of pain. I promise that I'll be honest with you about what I feel."

Duo's eyes grew wide with surprise and fright. "I...I don't know, Heero. I don't know what to do. Wufei or one of the others would at least know what to do," he reasoned.

"I'll tell you what to do. I've certainly done it enough to know how to go on about it," he urged, hoping to convince him. He was quickly becoming aroused with the visions flashing in his mind of the boy he'd wanted for so long, poised intimately above him, his incredible eyes filled with passion as he took him. A shudder of delightful anticipation coursed through him at the thought. Maybe, if he could prove to Duo there was more pleasure than pain, he could help him overcome the last obstacle to their joining. He searched Duo's face seeing doubt and fear. "Please," he whispered, hoping it didn't sound too much like begging.

"All right, I'll try," Duo said with a definite lack of confidence in his voice and eyes.

TBC


	19. part 19

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 19

Warnings: lemon, angst

Heero smiled warmly at his Heart. "I'll be right back." He quickly kissed Duo's lips before moving away from him and off the bed. He walked over to the chest at the end of his bed and opened it. He drew out a cork-stopped bottle and several hand cloths that Duo was now familiar with and returned to the bed. Holding the bottle up for Duo to see, he explained it's contents, "Scented oil," he said. "It's extremely important to ease the entry and eliminate unnecessary pain. I would imagine that Treize didn't use any when he forced himself on you," Heero said, cringing inwardly at having to bring up the painful memory, but he felt it necessary to explain why it had hurt so badly and why the oil was important.

"But first," Hero smiled, "we have to get you back into the mood." Setting the bottle on the table next to his bed, he climbed up onto the bed. Easing the other boy back down, he leaned over and teasingly kissed his Heart, his hands slowly untying the strings at his shirt front. "Follow my movements, Duo. Do this to me." He whispered his instructions against Duo's lips, his voice already husky with want and need. Shaking hands complied, and before long, both boys lay side by side with nothing but heated desire between them.

"You're beautiful, Duo," Heero whispered in awe as he gazed into the passion-filled, amethyst eyes.

"So are you," Duo replied, slightly breathless. 

Heero reached down to stroke his love into a full arousal and Duo put aside his nervousness and mirrored his example.

As their hearts raced and their breaths came in pants, the Prince instructed his Heart on how to use the oil, and how to prepare him with it. He then put some oil in his own hand to prepared his love. He told him of the spot that makes one almost mindless with pleasure and, with a little practice, Duo's fingers found it. Heero arched his back and gasped at the touch he had given to the others, but had himself never felt before.

With Duo above him and between his spread legs, Heero instructed him regarding the next step, and felt his Heart slowly slip into him. His legs rose up and clasped around Duo's back for deeper penetration. They paused as Heero adjusted to the new sensations. "Doesn't hurt," he assured his Heart. "Feels...different, tight, but no real pain." 

Duo nodded and began to slowly move, instinctively knowing what to do. Heero reminded him to hit the spot he'd found earlier, and his love was only too happy to comply.

With rapid breathing and whispered words of the wondrous feelings flowing through him, Heero made certain his Heart knew he was in anything but pain. Taking hold of Duo's hand, he led him to take hold of his neglected arousal. Moments later, they both collapsed as waves of coursing fulfillment united them as no other had.

Heero held Duo tightly against his chest as the beat of their hearts slowed. "That was wonderful," he murmured against Duo's hair and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, it was." Duo sighed happily. After a moment he popped his head up. "Hey, are we bonded?" he asked.

Heero smiled. "No, not yet," he assured him. "I have to do the same thing to you, following your drinking of the Druid wine."

Duo's eyes narrowed as he frowned. "Is that what Treize was trying to force down my throat?" A brief look of pain crossed his face. 

"Yes," Heero answered and pulled Duo back down against him to shelter him against such memories. "The Druid wine adjusts something in your own mind and body to accept me, to bind you to me."

"I wouldn't drink it because they tried to force me," Duo said firmly. "I thought it was either a sleeping potion or poison."

The two lovers lay quietly, skin to skin, hearts beating in a synchronizing harmony for a few moments before Duo spoke again. "When?" he asked.

Heero was just about to doze off contentedly when he heard the question. "What?"

"When can you do that to me?" Duo asked.

"When you're ready," Heero replied, his hands moved across the soft skin on his Heart's shoulders and down his back, relishing the feel of him under his fingertips.

"I'm ready," Duo whispered. "I want to be joined with you."

Heero rolled over to put Duo beneath him, his eyes locking on the other's searching their depths. "Do you really think you're ready?" Heero asked looking skeptical

Duo nodded. "You've shown me it won't hurt and I trust you that it won't. I want to feel what I saw in your face when I was inside you. I'm ready to bond with you."

Heero lowered his head and kissed his love, giving him a soul shattering kiss of gratitude.

"I'll see to the arrangements for the next full moon and make sure Rolf can accompany us," Heero said with a large smile on his face as he rolled over onto his back and carried Duo with him.

The long haired boy settled himself down on top of the prince and hugged him tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I you." Heero squeezed back.

Without moving from their positions, both fell into the realm of pleasant dreams together.

Several hours later, they emerged from the bedchamber, hand in hand, to be greeted by the other three. Each of them displayed a different expression. Quatre blushed with embarrassment, Trowa was quietly amused, and Wufei's face bore a knowing smirk.

Duo observed them, puzzled by their expressions, then looked to Heero for an explanation. The Prince gave him an apologetic look then smiled crookedly.

Amethyst eyes opened wide as the boy's jaw dropped. Disbelief crossed his pleasant features. "They know what we did through the bonding?" he asked aghast.

"Sorry," Heero apologized blushing and with a guilty look. "I tried to block it, but got a bit carried away."

"We've had quite a busy afternoon," Trowa chuckled as Quatre continued to look embarrassed and Wufei looked smug.

"Very pleasant," Heero's First added.

"Fulfilling," Quatre added with a blush.

Duo's face flashed red to match the blond's heightened color.

"Guess I need to work on blocking my thoughts and feelings," Heero said, amusement in his voice and a pleased look on his face that his other Three looked as sated as he felt.

"Don't do it for our benefit," Wufei countered. "I don't think there's a one of us that didn't enjoy it."

Duo's face clearly displayed that he didn't completely understand. Heero leaned over and whispered into his ear and the braided boy's eyes widened in shock a he looked at the other three.

"All three?" he asked, his voice small and cracking.

"All three." Trowa smiled back calmly, looking like the stable cat that caught a prize mouse.

Duo blinked slowly, much like an owl in trying to comprehend his three friends together in such an intimate act. The look on his bewildered face was so charming that Heero couldn't help but turn and kiss him soundly in front of the others. As the kiss ended, Duo sighed and lay his head against the Prince's shoulder. Heero held him tightly as he turned to his other three, whose faces mirrored his contentment. "Duo and I will bond at the next full moon," he announced with a pleased smile. The three reacted happily to the news, congratulating them warmly.

Quatre then asked the one question that silenced the room. "Ah...Heero? How are you going to go to the place of bonding if Duo doesn't ride?"

The prince felt his Heart stiffen at the question. He rubbed his back to comfort him. "I guess we have roughly over two weeks to get him up on a horse," he answered casually, hoping to belay any pressure or added fears to Duo's mind.

Arrangements with the King and Rolf were approved and each day a number of hours were spent in preparing Duo to ride. He was to take the Queen's gentle mare for the day long journey to the place of joining. The first day on the horse, he fearfully, but with determination and help, mounted her back. With white knuckles, the Prince's Heart tightly gripped the mare's mane with both hands and all color drained from his face as Trowa held the reins and led the calm horse around the courtyard. Heero walked by his side, his hand rested reassuringly on his thigh.

Each day it became a little bit more tolerable for the braided boy to be on the mare, though it was clear it would be a long time before riding a horse would become enjoyable for him.

The days were filled with preparation, and the nights were filled with passion. Heero and his Heart found many ways to share pleasure with each other in all but Heero taking him.

At last the morning arrived. Duo now stood where the others had before him, giving and accepting their farewells. He was anxious to begin the journey and to be bonded with the Prince and his other three. He embraced each of them warmly, receiving their hugs, kisses, and well wishes for a safe journey and successful bonding. With a final wave of goodbye, the day-long journey began.

They reached the place of bonding in the late afternoon. Duo was sore and tired. It had been quite a strain on his nerves for him to keep himself settled and calm enough to not spook the horse during the long journey. His legs and posterior ached from the unfamiliar position astride the horse. He dimly appreciated the large cottage that was their destination. It appeared neat, tidy, and well kept. A smaller, almost duplicate cottage sat in the near distance behind the main cottage.

Heero and Rolf dismounted their horses and the Prince came to his Heart's side. "You can come down now, Duo. You did very well," he said smiling up at the tired boy.

"I...I don't think I can, Heero," he complained and winced at the growing soreness. 

Heero reached his arms up and Duo leaned slowly into them, allowing the other to pull him off of the horse. He groaned as his legs touched down and Heero helped him walk to the cottage. Rolf watched with concern as Heero half carried his Fourth to the cottage. If the boy was that sore, it might impede the bonding. The full moon would begin the next night, hopefully, his sore muscles would ease by them. 

The King's Hand took charge of the horses and led them to the simple stable situated in back of the second cottage. After bushing them down and giving them some stored feed, he retrieved the satchels strapped to the pack horse and headed to his cottage. Thankfully, most of the food stores and supplies had been sent ahead of them, and the cottages had been cleaned and prepared for this day. He entered the smaller cottage which, over the years had become very familiar to him. It had been his duty to accompany the Prince here with each of his Four, and knew that he would be here at least once more when the Prince would take a wife.

He set the satchels down and began to unpack his bag. He would take Heero and Duo their's in a few moments and prepare their evening meal for them. It was his job to prepare their meals and to protect them from a distance while they concentrated on bonding and, as always, he was to formally officiate; to hear their oaths and offer the wine. He was their witness that the bonding had taken place and done so according to the Druids' will.

He smiled to himself thinking he would most likely only see the two at meal times. The looks they shared with each other were evidence of the deep love and affection they held for each other. A warm reminder of the King and his Heart. Rolf smiled fondly. He couldn't be happier that the Prince had finally found someone to love as much as his father loved his wild and wonderful redhead.

His mind drifted back to the time he'd come here eagerly anticipating his bonding as Prince Allaric's First. A wistful smile graced his face as he remembered Allaric's smile and tender kisses and then the bonding that joined them closer than he had ever been to another soul in his young life. They were wonderful memories. The King was still mindful of him, but all had somehow changed when the Prince at last found his Heart. Rolf and his other bonded brothers felt the quickening of the King's heart and the growing passion and desire for the young and mischievous red haired, slim and handsome Jens. Rolf, too, had fallen in love with the boy, and whether it was because of the sense of the Allaric's desire, or the younger boy's willingness to give and accept his affection, he didn't know. He was just grateful to have the two of them in his life. The King and Jens loved him as well as the others, he knew and felt it. It would never be at the same level that those two loved each other, but he was still happy for it. His mind drifted to that of his wife, who had come into his life to help fill the void he felt was missing as his Prince had taken Therrin and Thad and then, finally, Jens. He loved her as he loved them, and together they had three lively children that made their lives complete.

He sighed as his mind was drawn back to the present. He saw the same passion between Prince Heero and his Heart as the King and Jens shared. He hoped the Prince's other Three would quickly come to terms with the deep love these two shared, a love that was their's alone. 

Settling into his familiar cottage, he noticed the sunlight beginning to fade and left his warming cottage for the larger one to prepare the evening meal. He knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later Heero answered and motioned him to enter quietly.

"Duo's asleep in the other room," he said softly indicating the door to the bedroom. "I'll help you with the meal," he offered with a smile and Rolf nodded, pleased to have the Prince's company. Together they lit the fire and worked to gather the supplies in the cupboards to make a soup and slice the bread Rolf had carried up with them that day. 

Duo was awakened and the meal was shared. After all was cleared and cleaned up, Rolf motioned the two to sit in front of the warm fire in the hearth. The tall, dark haired man with the ruddy complexion cleared his throat in preparation of his speech. "Though tomorrow is the full moon," he began. "tonight is the night you make your vows, and partake of the wine, and I am here to bear witness of it.

Duo nodded as Heero turned to face him.

"You must consider your words carefully." Rolf spoke to them with all seriousness. "Duo," he addressed the wide eyed brunette. "You should vow to accept your place at the Prince's side as his Heart, and the Fourth. With such a vow should come your promise of honesty and fidelity, service and your honor." Rolf's eyes bore into the anxious blue-violet orbs. "Prince Heero will vow to you in a similar manner. Do you want a moment to consider your words?"

To his surprise, the braided boy shook his head. "I'll just say what's in my heart and if I forget something important you can remind me." He looked up hopefully at the King's Hands.

Rolf nodded with a smile at the boy's charming manner. "Then stand, the both of you, and face each other as you make your life pledge before me as your witness."

Both boys did as he bade them.

"You go first Duo," Heero whispered and winked encouragingly at his Fourth.

Duo swallowed nervously, then raised his eyes to meet those across from him, recognizing the love for him in their depths. "Prince Heero Odin Yuy of Bronwyn," he began with a shaky smile. "I love you, but not only for this life alone. If we are granted lives beyond this, I promise to find you and give to you the love I feel for you now, in whatever circumstances we find ourselves in the future. With this love, I promise to be honest with you and faithful. I will be by your side to do whatever you want me to throughout our lives. I will give my life for you. I'm humbled by your wanting me, and I'll always try to be worthy of the honor of being your Heart." He ended by leaning forward and sweetly kissing the Prince's mouth.

They pulled apart, and Heero's eyes focused on his Heart's beautiful eyes, brimming with emotion.

"Duo, my Heart and my Fourth," he began softly. "You are, indeed, my Heart and soul. I promise to always love you and to keep you safely by my side. I will do all in my power to keep you protected from harm and happy. I give you my heart, my trust, and my soul. I accept your pledge and humbly ask in return that tomorrow night, you will freely bond with me, to become my true Heart and join with the others to complete my Four. They love you, but not nearly to the depth that I love you. Will you accept the bonding, Duo?" he asked, assured of the answer, but heeding to the formality of the asking.

"Yes," Duo answered with conviction through he sniffed and wiped at the tears in his eyes. Both boys embraced each other.

"Well done," Rolf's deep voice said. "I have witnessed your pledges to each other and will stand as a witness to it as long as I live." That said, he turned back to the table and retrieved the cup he'd set there earlier for this moment. Walking back to them, he handed the goblet to the braided boy. "This is the wine of the Druid's," he told him. "Drink and become one in mind and body with the future king. For it is in the binding of the Four that the kingdom of Bronwyn will be preserved by protecting the King with a trusted, bonded unit that would die rather then to see his life taken."

Duo nodded, and looking into Heero's eyes he raised the goblet to his lips and drank the deep red wine until the cup was emptied. As Heero gathered his Fourth into his arms again, Rolf silently left the cottage.

That night, Heero held his Fourth as the Druid wine coursed through his body, causing alternating fever and chills, aches and some cramping. By morning he rested deeply, the brew having prepared his body for the night to come.

As the day of the full moon progressed, Rolf made himself scarce, preparing the meals, but allowing the two the privacy needed for the evening's bonding. He glimpsed the two walking in the nearby woods, hand in hand, and visiting the horses.

The evening meal was prepared and Rolf left, taking his food with him, telling the boy's to leave the dishes until morning. With the fire banked for the evening, candles lit, and the best wine Bronwyn produced set by the hearth, the older man left the two boys, telling them the full moon had risen and the bonding could begin.

Not much later, Heero collapsed onto his Heart's chest, both boys' hearts were beating wildly from their exertions. The Prince kissed Duo deeply, silently communicating his love and gratitude.

"I did it!" Duo whispered with a mixture of awe and pride.

"Yes, you did." Heero smiled as he rolled onto his side, pulling the other with him so he could look into his eyes. Cupping the heart shaped face in is hands, he stared into them, silently asking how he felt about the experience.

"Are we bonded?" Duo asked as he reached a hand up to caress Heero's cheek.

A frown formed on Heero's face. "Can you hear me, in your mind?" he asked. "I don't think I can hear you yet."

His Fourth closed his eyes to concentrate. "Say something," he suggested

After a few moments he opened them again. "Did I do something wrong?" Duo asked looking worried.

"No," Heero smiled gently at his Heart, hoping to reassure him. "Sometimes it takes a few tries. That's why we're here for a week."

"Oh," Duo blinked. "Okay." He clearly accepted what he was told and his mind then turned to another matter. "Um...can we clean up?" he asked hopefully.

Heero moved to get the towel he had placed by the bed earlier. He then handed Duo a cup of wine of which he drank just a few sips before he yawned.

"Umm. I'm tired," he yawned and stretched languidly before pulling the covers up to his chin. "Can we sleep?" he asked.

Heero climbed into the bed and under the covers. He pulled his Heart up against him. "Yes, let's sleep for a while," he agreed, seeing how tired Duo was. "But I may wake you before too long," he added in a husky voice.

"Okay." Duo yawned again and settled himself into the Prince's arms. In a few moments he was sound asleep. Heero held him tightly to him, turning his head frequently to kiss the chestnut colored hair. A crease of worry formed on his forehead, just between his eyes. While it was true that not everyone bonded the first time, Heero had not failed to do so with this other Three. He wondered if he was doing something different, something wrong. In the early hours of the morning Heero woke Duo. This time he took a longer and a more pleasurable time to make love to him. Once again he found a failure to bond. His worries increased even as he spoke reassuring words to his lover.

Rolf didn't see much of the two for three days. Yet on the fifth day since their arrival he was awakened by a quick rapping on the door. Quickly donning his pants, he stumbled in the dark to the door. As he opened it, the Prince of Bronwyn was silhouetted by the pre-dawn light. Without asking for permission, he brushed past the taller man and entered the cottage.

"I need to talk to you," Heero said, and Rolf noticed his voice was tight and anxious.

"Very well," he answered. "But let me start the fire so we're not sitting in the dark."

Rolf bent to the task at the hearth and, in a few moments, the dry straw under the kindling was ablaze. The King's Hands stood and pulled on a shirt and cloak to ward off the early morning chill. With several candles lit, he could now clearly see that Heero was distressed. He paced back and forth, raking his hands through his unruly dark hair.

"What's the matter, Heero? Did you and Duo have an argument?" he asked as he sat down on the bench at the table ready to listen.

Heero stopped a moment and looked like he was struggling to find the words he needed. "I..I don't know what to do, Uncle Rolf," he blurted out. "I've tried everything I can think of, but it's not working!" The pacing began again.

"Is Duo still frightened of your touch?" the older man asked calmly.

"No, that's not it." Heero shook his head looking confused. "Duo is wonderful, so giving. He gives himself freely to me. That's why I can't understand why it's not working," he said, clearly exasperated.

Rolf scratched his head. "What isn't working? Are you're feelings different for him now?" he asked, trying to understand what the problem was.

"No!" Heero yelled in frustration. "If anything I love him more than ever, if that's even possible."

"Heero." Rolf stood and went to the agitated young man and clasped his shoulders so his pacing would stop. "Tell me what's wrong," he said forcefully.

"We're not bonded," Heero said as he looked up, obviously distraught, into his uncle's bewildered face. 

TBC


	20. part 20

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Part 20

Warning: Yaoi, tissue alert!!

"Heero." Rolf stood and went to the agitated young man and clasped his shoulders so his pacing would stop. "Tell me what's wrong." he said forcefully.

"We're not bonded." Heero said again as he looked up, face distraught, into his uncle's bewildered gaze. "I've tried everything I can think of, taken him time and again until he's so sore that I know I'm causing him pain. But he doesn't say a word." The prince dragged his fingers through his messy hair. "I could go in there and take him now and he wouldn't refuse me. He'll just whisper that he loves me." His sorrowful eyes beseeched the taller man. "What am I doing wrong?"

Rolf tried to mask the look of worry from his face. He'd never heard of such a thing, at least not in his Four, nor in the Four before him. "Did any of your others have trouble bonding?" he asked.

Heero shook his head. "The others bonded our first time together," he answered.

"Then it must be something with Duo," Rolf suggested.

"No," Heero insisted, shaking his head in denial. "He's so giving. I would be able to tell if it wasn't genuine." 

Several moments passed as Rolf wracked his brain for an answer to the Prince's dilemma. He moved to sit once again on the bench next to the table. "I don't know, Heero. Maybe your father will know what's wrong. We leave the day after tomorrow to return." He reminded the Prince. "You still have time."

"I know, and Duo knows." The dark hair boy sighed deeply. "I've tried to put him at ease, but he senses my worry and I see him beginning to worry also. I don't think that being anxious is going to help us."

"No, I wouldn't think so," Rolf agreed as he stood to put another piece of wood on the fire.

"What should I do, Uncle Rolf?" Heero sounded so lost to the older man. 

Rolf let out a deep breath of air. "Let him rest today," he advised. "Hold him and make him feel secure. Then try again tonight, we'll even give him more of the Druid's wine, even though it really isn't necessary. But don't wear him out," he admonished. "He'll need to be able to ride in two days as we return to Bronwyn."

Heero nodded, accepting the advice. "Very well. But Rolf," he looked up worriedly, "what will happen if we don't bond?"

The King's Hands went through several possible scenarios in his mind before he answered honestly. "I don't know, Heero. We'll have to consult with your father if it comes to that. But let's hope it doesn't." 

  
  


Quatre clung to Trowa's cloak as they waited in the courtyard. He was anxious to see Heero and Duo again. A week apart had seemed too long of a time, despite the good company. He smiled warmly at Trowa, who looked down and returned the gesture. Wufei stood to the side, seeming stiff, a frown forming on his face.

"What's wrong, Wufei?" Quatre asked, sensing the other boys unease.

"I don't know," he answered looking in the direction of opening in the castle's outer wall. "But I think Heero is blocking us." 

"What?" Quatre paid more attention to his senses. They had all felt Heero approaching home, but now he realized that what Wufei said was true. He couldn't hear any warm reassurances of greetings from the Prince. Closing his eyes, the small blonde reached out his senses to Duo and gasped. Duo was very upset and fearful. The same, though muted feelings, came from Rolf.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked becoming concerned.

I...don't know," Quatre replied now equally worried. "But something isn't right."

Seeing movement to their right, they turned to watch the King approach with Jens, Therrin, and Thad in tow. They came and stood behind them looking grave.

"Master Thad?" Quatre questioned his mentor.

The slender dark haired man softened his expression as he met the smaller boy's worried eyes. "We'll all know in a few moments, little one," he replied kindly.

True to his word, it was only a few moments before the three tired travelers, sitting atop their horses, entered the courtyard, their faces strained and drawn as they approached the waiting group. The stable boy ran up to catch the reins, allowing Heero to jump down from his mount and move immediately to Duo's side. He reached up and pulled the smaller boy into his arms for a fierce hug.

Wufei alone approached the two on Heero's silent summons. The Prince turned to look at him, Duo still fiercely held in his arms as if he was afraid to let him go.

"Take him to my chambers, Wufei. See that he's brought food and wine. I need to speak with my father."

The Prince's Hands nodded solemnly and waited for Heero to reluctantly release the braided boy. He heard soft murmured reassurances from the prince before he turned Duo over to his care. "Go now," Heero urged his Heart as he put him into Wufei's protective arms with a small, forced smile. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

A barrage of emotions and questions were silently communicated among the Prince's Three, but Heero turned un-answering and moved towards his father. The King nodded to Rolf's looming figure and taking his son under his arm, they walked together into the castle, the King's Four following.

The three were left behind with Duo who stood uncharacteristically still under Wufei's arm, his eyes focused on the ground at his feet, refusing to meet the gaze of the worried Three, and his shoulders were slumped in a dejected manner. The silence stretched as they stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

Quatre stepped forward and spoke softly to him. "Welcome home, Duo. We missed you."

The barely stifled sob was the only warning the blond got before the braided boy flung his arms around the him and sobbed uncontrollably against his neck.

Quatre's eyes widened at the intense emotions emanating from Duo. His own empathetic tears joined those of the crying boy in his arms. With some effort and finally, with Wufei carrying him, the Three managed to get the distraught boy to Heero's chambers. Wufei sat in a chair in front of the unlit hearth and held Duo close as he stumbled through an explanation. Through his almost incoherent speech, he told them that the bonding had not happened. Without being asked, he related how they had attempted the bonding so many times that he could hardly move from his soreness. "What's wrong with me?" he cried into Wufei's shirt. "Is it because of Treize that I can't bond?"

The three other boys in the room shared shocked and worried glances as Duo continued to cry.

Heero's First bent his head to speak soothingly to the distraught boy, and brought his hand up to stroke his hair. "We still love and need you, Duo, regardless if you are bonded or not," he told him. 

With a shift of his head, Duo turned his red-rimmed and wet eyes to search his, and sniffed back his tears. "Really, Wufei? You really feel that way?"

"We all do," Trowa answered for them all as he held Quatre in a comforting embrace.

With a trembling smile of gratitude, Duo let his head fall back to Wufei's shoulder and snuggled against him. "It's nice to be home," he said suddenly feeling drained and sleepy.

"I should get you the food and wine Heero said you were to have," Wufei suggested softly.

"I need this more." Duo yawned.

He was about to drift off to sleep when Wufei stiffened underneath him and Quatre gasped.

"No, it can't be," Trowa said in a horrified whisper that brought the braided boy immediately to alertness, he sat up and, with instant alarm, saw a look of shocked grief on the other three faces.

"What? What's the matter? Is Hero alright?" he asked frantically, fear rising in him.

Quatre burst into tears and buried his face against Trowa. The taller boy's face registered shock and disbelief as his eyes turned mournfully to Duo's own.

Duo snapped his head around to look into Wufei's face. The same look that had appeared on Trowa's face was also on the First's.

"Heero's okay, isn't he?" Duo asked fearfully.

Wufei nodded. "He's coming...quickly."

The look of fear turned to realized horror. Somehow Duo managed to voice his worst fear. "I'm being sent away, aren't I?"

The look on Wufei's face answered the question for him. In a flash he was free of the other boy's arms and ran into the Prince's bedchamber, a place that had been his room for so many months, and slammed the door behind him.

Trowa buried his face in Quatre's pale hair and Wufei placed his head in his hands. They could feel Heero's anguish as he approach. He was filled with a consuming grief. The door to the antechamber was flung open, and Heero took in the three grieving, tears marking his own face as his eyes wildly searched the room.

"Where is he?" he asked desperately.

"The bedchamber." Wufei choked out an answer. "He knows."

Without further pause, the Prince strode to the other door and opened it to see Duo stretched out on the bed, his body convulsing with heaving sobs. Leaving the door open, Heero moved to the bed and climbed onto it. He lay his body down directly on top of Duo's back as if his position could keep his Heart right where he was, his face rested against the soft, chestnut colored hair. There were no words to be said as he joined the boy he loved in their combined state of shock and grief. 

The Prince became dimly aware that the others had joined them on the bed, and carefully moved him from off his Fourth to lay by his side. The Three gently touched the both of them, wordlessly trying to give comfort without knowing how. All five stayed together on the bed as the day, regardless of their pain, eased into night. The boy's held each other, cried together, and tried to understand the King's decision that felt so very wrong.

During the long, mournful hours, Heero managed at some point to tell them it had been the King's decision to send Duo away since the bonding failed. He stated his reason being that the heir to the throne needed four bonded to him in order to rule in complete safety and to comply with the Druid Wisdom. For five hundred years their family had followed the directives of the wise Druids, who specifically decreed that four should be bonded to the king. This bonding would ensure the continuance of the royal line, but also in the continued reign of their royal line in Bronwyn. It was a decree that had never been ignored nor denied, and was followed to the letter of the ancient scrolls. The King said he had no choice but to send Duo away so that Heero would be free to find another Fourth. He declared that the oaths they had made to each other were nil and void when the bonding failed to take.

The King told his son that he also worried that with Duo not bonded, jealousy might become part of the Three and his Heart, which would ultimately destroy them. Heero said he'd argued that they all loved the Fourth, but the King was cruelly adamant, even to the shock of his own Four. Heero recalled the look on his Uncle Jens' face as the King passed his judgment. He had been as horrified at Duo's banishment as Heero was.

Therefore, by the King's order, Duo was to leave in the morning. Rolf would take him to an undisclosed destination where, for the rest of his life, he would be cared and provided for. Even that generous solution did nothing to ease the grief the Prince and his Four felt that night.

During the early hours of the morning, Heero had Trowa carry Quatre to his room. He was overcome with the constant wave of emotional grief that coursed through the room and Heero worried for his well being. Closer to dawn, Wufei left, giving the two left in the bed time to bid each other a final farewell.

Having only dozed once or twice throughout the night, both boys fell exhausted into each other's arms. They studied each other's faces, memorizing every curve and angle, impressing on their minds the vision before them, knowing their moments together were coming to an end. Their love making was different this time. It was slow and tearful, desperate and consuming. Each boy giving and taking from the other, their hands never leaving the other's skin. Their completion ended with exhausted sobs as they clung desperately together, fearful at the prospect of having to live a life without the other.

They lay spooned together in a light sleep when Wufei's warning roused them. It was past sunrise and Rolf had been sent to see to Duo's packing.

Through Wufei, Heero insisted that a hot bath and breakfast be brought up to his chamber. He would put off Duo's leaving as long as possible.

His request did indeed stretch the morning hours out as the hot water was prepared and brought to the Prince's room. A slow, almost completely untouched meal also took a good deal of time. The Prince of Bronwyn bathed with his Heart and gently dried his long tresses, brushing through it gently and then braiding it. He then dressed the boy in his clothes, making sure he still wore the blue vest that marked him with his protection. It was only after all this was accomplished and the morning was more than half spent that Rolf was admitted into the bedchamber. 

As the King's Hands gathered together the boy's clothing and possessions, he kept his eyes on his task, not wanting to see the hurt look on the faces of the two exhausted and emotionally drained boys. He took his time, but soon the satchel was filled and Rolf stood and, for the first time, looked at the two on the bed. Both were dressed and Heero sat with Duo curled up on his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around him. "I've finished my task here," Rolf announced softly. "I'll go prepare the horses now."

"No." Duo spoke up, not raising his head from it's resting place on Heero's shoulder. "I came here on my two feet, and that's the way I'll leave."

"The Queen is gifting you with her mare until your colt is ready to ride." Rolf informed the braided boy. "We'll send him to you after he's been broken."

"I won't be taking Shinni either," Duo said quietly.

"He was my gift to you, Duo. Why?" Heero asked dispiritedly.

"Because I won't be able to give him the care he deserves. Save him and give him to your new Heart," Duo answered, and choked back his sorrow at the thought of Heero replacing him with another.

"There will be no other Heart," Heero stated sadly as he turned Duo's face to look at his own. "I will never again love as I have loved you."

"But the King said you must have a bonded Fourth," Duo said sadly.

"Heero nodded, his face void of anything but sorrow. "When it is time to take a wife, I will make her my Fourth, and though I hope to care for one in such a position, I will never have another Heart."

The tall dark man bowed out of the room. His heart constricting tightly in his chest at the unbearable heartbreak he had just witnessed. This all felt so wrong. 'How would Allaric feel to have Jens forced from him?' He wondered to himself. He didn't think either the King nor his Heart would survive it. So why was he commanding his son to do such a thing, to turn his Heart away?

The Prince's other Three sat silently in the antechamber with a look of utter despair.

"Why?" Quatre raised his exhausted face to ask the King's Hands as he re-entered the room. "Why is the King doing this cruel thing to Heero and Duo? It's destroying us."

Emotions he'd been fighting all morning threatened to break through at the little blond's words. An unaccustomed tear fell from the corner of the large man's eye and he hastily wiped it away. "I don't know," he answered. "But I'm to take him from here before the sun hits its zenith. It's going to be the hardest thing I've ever done as the King's Hand." He sniffed and fought to hold back the deluge threatening to come. He could feel Jens reaching out through the bond trying to comfort him. The redhead's confusion and sorrow were almost palatable through their bonding. "I'll be taking him to a safe place where he'll be well taken care of for the rest of his life. I promise you, he'll never want for anything," he added, trying to offer some form of comfort.

"Except for Heero and us," Wufei said dispassionately, the tone of his voice was lifeless.

Rolf nodded, knowing it was the truth, and he turned to leave, sadly finishing the King's bidding.

Jens came a short while later to escort them down to the courtyard. Heero noted that his uncle's eyes were red and puffy just before he embraced he and Duo, murmuring his heartfelt sympathy and apologies.

They walked in a group as if in a death procession through the unusually hushed castle corridors. They passed many of the castle workers who worked silently and stopped what they were doing as they passed and bowed their heads with respect to the somber group. They were obviously aware of what was happening and also affected by the events transpiring on this dark day.

The courtyard was awash with the brilliant sunlight that Heero wanted to rail at. How dare the day be cheerful when his world was falling apart. As they approached the center of the courtyard, across from the open gate that Duo would walk through for the last time, Jens separated himself from them to join the King and his Three bonded brothers. The redhead stood by Rolf, his eyes not meeting those of his King as hurt and anger separated them by more than physical distance.

Heero moved to stand in front of his sire, Duo's hand held firmly in his. "Please, father," his voice pleaded, "don't let this happen."

The King's eyes reflected his inner sorrow, but there was no sign of turmoil in their depths. The Prince knew there would be no changing his mind.

The King stepped forward and lifted Duo's chin so that their eyes might meet. "I'm sorry, son. I know this seems wrong and it's painful, but Heero needs to have Four bonded to him."

Duo nodded, unable to speak to the man shredding his heart.

The King raised his head to look at the sky. "The day is half spent already," he sighed and lowered his gaze to his son and his Four. "Take him to the gate and say your final farewells." With a glance to Rolf, the King's Hand took his horse's reins and led the Prince and his Four to the gate of the castle. Once there, he moved forward to a discreet distance, not wanting nor desiring to hear the painful goodbyes. 

They stopped directly under the gate, and Heero nodded to Wufei, who stepped forward and carefully embraced the braided boy he felt he had loved from the moment Heero asked him to be his Heart. He had brought such life to the Four. "I'll miss you forever," Wufei whispered adamantly before he released him enough to kiss him on the lips, putting his heart and soul into it.

"Take care of Heero," was all Duo could choke out as they parted.

Trowa was next, and he trembled as much as Duo as they held each other for the last time. "I'll never forget you," the tall, quiet boy whispered, his voice trembling.

Duo's unchecked tears spoke volumes for him. 

Quatre fell upon him, his aching heart making words impossible, so he just cried and held on as long as he could. It was Heero who finally separated them, giving Quatre into Trowa's waiting arms.

The moment came for the Prince and his Heart's final goodbye. Both trembled with grief as they embraced.

"I'll always keep my pledge to you, Heero," Duo whispered into his love's ear. "Even though your father said it was void without the bond, my word is my bond and my heart, and I leave it with you."

Heero put his Heart's hand over his heavy beating, and emotionally ruptured heart. "Here is my heavy and sad heart," his voice was a choked whisper, "always longing and yearning for you. Take it with you. I have no need for it with you gone from me."

Regardless that they were in public, or that half the court was watching them, the two joined together for their last kiss. Heero poured all of his love into their last intimate touch. Duo took what was offered, taking into his being all the love and memory of Heero that would have to last him this lifetime and until another life when he would keep his pledge to find him, then nothing and no one would ever again separate them.

The kiss ended as Rolf's hand took hold of Duo's elbow and supported his first steps away from his only happiness. The tall man had joined the rest of them in crying openly, unashamed of his emotions as they walked down the road, away from Bronwyn.

They walked about fifty feet when Duo turned his head for one last look behind him. Wufei held Heero as the prince looked over his First's shoulder and watched his leaving.

Heero's eyes followed his Heart's departure, watching the braid that lay against his back gleaming its rich hues under the noon day sun. Wufei held him tightly as he felt his heart constrict with unbearable pain. Then Duo turned for a last look, his eyes filled with longing and sorrow. //I'll love you forever.// Heero sent his heartfelt thoughts to the departing boy. //I'll find you one day, when I am King, and I'll come for you,// he promised with all his heart.

//I don't think I can survive this,// Duo thought. //I don't think I can live without you, Heero.//

Heero grabbed hold of Wufei's arm and blinked. //Duo? Can you hear me?//

Duo suddenly stopped moving, and Rolf turned to sadly frown at him.

//Heero? I.....I think I can hear you. Is it real, or am I just wishing it's real?// Duo thought to himself, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

"IT'S REAL!" Heero shouted out loud, startling his Three and Rolf.

Duo jerked his arm free of the astonished man and ran back to Heero. He leapt into his waiting arms, wrapping his legs around the Prince's waist as they kissed deeply, passionately and joyfully.

The King's Hands walked back determinedly. "This isn't helping the situation any," he said firmly as he put his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"No!" Wufei moved to stop the larger man. Rolf looked at him perplexed. Wufei's face was wet with tears, but he had a tired yet beaming smile on his face. Indeed, as he searched the other faces, Trowa and Quatre had a look of joy on theirs as well. "They've bonded." Wufei confirmed what the large man was beginning to guess.

Rolf looked at the two still hungrily touching and kissing, then looked skeptically at Wufei. "Truly? This isn't a ploy to keep him here?"

Wufei nodded. "Truly," he answered.

"Thank the Maker of us all," Rolf sighed, feeling quite exhausted by the emotions he'd felt this day. Relief filled him now. "I'll tell the others," he said and then as he walked toward the King and the other three, he did just that.

He looked at Allaric's relieved expression and it all came together. //You took a large gamble, didn't you?// he silently asked his King.

The King sighed deeply. "Yes, I did," he answered out loud. "I took a chance that their desperation to stay together would help, though it tore me apart to do it, and nearly cost me my son." 

Jens' red eyes looked up into his lover's face. "What made the difference?" he asked perplexed as he wiped the moisture from off his face.

The King's eyes softened as he watched his son and his now bonded Four holding tightly to each other. "I'm not sure, but when Heero said Duo gave everything to him continually, not seeking his own needs, but Heero's, I suspected that might be the problem." The King took his Heart's chin and turned it so they could look each other in the eye. "The bonding requires the desire to be one with the taker. Duo needed to not only give of himself, but to take Heero in, body and soul." Jens' eyes displayed his confusion. "It's hard to explain," the King smiled at his Heart. "Duo was giving and not taking. It needs to be equal for the bonding to be complete. Heero mentioned to me once before that it seemed to be a part of Duo to accept what was given, yet never asked for anything. He needed to want Heero for himself, and not only for Heero's sake. I suspected he couldn't change simply by my suggesting he desire his Prince, but by threatening to never be with him again, I thought the desperation would change his perceptions. Evidently it did." He smiled gently and lightly kissed his Heart's lips. "I would have let them get out of sight before I was going to send you to fetch the boy back," he whispered against his lover's lips. "I couldn't deny my son his happiness any more than I could deny myself of you."

Soon after that, the King and his Four were followed into the castle by the Prince and his Four. The long agonizing night left most of the royals exhausted and in need of sleep. Heero lay in his bed, his skin bare in order to feel his Heart's warm skin against his own. Duo had almost immediately fallen into a deep, much needed sleep, nestled in his arms, and the Prince of Bronwyn held him tightly, knowing he would never let this boy out of his sight again. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scents he'd washed into Duo's hair on this woeful morning. He sighed deeply, letting those painful memories fall to the back of his mind to let his new thoughts come to the surface. He was now complete. He felt it within every fiber of his being. He had his Four bonded to him, and his Heart was his for all time. With that thought he drifted down into the comfort of a dark, dreamless sleep.

  
  


End

Epilogue to follow

  
  



	21. Epilogue

Warnings and Disclaimers on first page of story

Heero's Fourth

By: Dyna Dee

Chapter 21

Epilogue

Heero Yuy woke slowly. His level of consciousness grew from an awareness of a dullness in his mind and body, to the smell of antiseptic and a decidedly warm body pressed up against his right side. Without opening his eyes, he felt the I.V. tube in his left arm, and registered the faint sounds and distinct sterile smell of a hospital. He forced his eyes open to see that the world around him was white, foggy, and unfocused. He turned his head slightly to see a blur of reddish brown blocking his vision. After blinking, it became clear what it was and who it belonged to. A smile ghosted across his lips as the memory of his long and strange dream came back to him. His brow creased slightly as he tried to assimilate what it meant. Was it just a dream, or possibly a past life remembered. His relationship to the other pilots now seemed to make sense to him in light of the dream he'd had.

"Duo," he whispered hoarsely.

The warmth next to him immediately shifted as Duo brought himself up to stare at his friend. His wide amethyst eyes blinked in surprise as they took in the open cobalt blue eyes and the lazy curve of Heero's lips.

"Heero!" he whispered, and then becoming aware of his position, the braided boy jumped hastily down from off of the bed. 

"I'm sorry, Heero," Duo gasped in apology and blushed. "I didn't mean to invade your personal space, but, they said you were starting to show signs of coming out of the coma and I...I just wanted to make sure you knew someone was near so that you'd come back to...us." 

"It's okay," Heero croaked out. He watched with interest as his friend's eyes welled up with excess moisture. 

"Man, Heero. You scared the shit out of us." Duo's voice shook slightly. "You gotta stop trying to destruct man, it's not right."

"I thought you said boy's don't cry." Heero teased weakly.

Duo sniffed and quickly wiped at the excess moisture not yet spilled. "I'm not crying," he pouted. "And if I was, it wouldn't count, cus they'd be tears of joy that you're okay."

Heero nodded. "What happened?" 

Duo drew a little closer to his friend. "Wing exploded after you fired on Mariemaria and Barton's stronghold. Even injured, you managed to get inside and collapsed only after setting things right in there. You've been in a coma for a month now." Duo's eyes sparkled as his eyes spoke volumes. "The war is over, Heero. We don't have to fight any more."

Heero blinked at the words and at the reality that he'd survived once again. "Have you been here the whole month?" he asked, disbelieving that anyone would care for him that deeply. 

Duo nodded, looking a bit embarrassed as he flipped his braid forward and began playing with the tasseled end. "You're my family, Heero. I could never leave you like this. I've been here every day, talking and singing to you. I knew you would come back to us, even if it was just to tell me to shut up." He smiled ruefully.

The Wing pilot had to smile at that. "The others? They're okay?" he asked, vaguely remembering the battle below as Wing stood poised for its final strike.

"They're fine and have all been here regularly. Relena, too." Duo replied quietly.

Heero studied the face before him. It was so like the boy in his dreams. The one he'd loved so deeply. He blinked with a new realization. He now recognized the look of love in Duo's eyes, and realized he'd seen it there for some time now and that he'd never really understood it. It was the same look as the boy in his dream had when he looked at this Prince. He and Duo had always skirted around talking about their feeling for each other, even though it was apparent they had them. They were engaged in a war that took precedence over their personal emotions, and he sensed that both of them were uncertain and afraid of an admission of how they felt and how it would be received.

Taking courage from his dream, wanting to have those feelings in his life once again, Heero raised a hand up to touch Duo's face.

"Do you believe in past lives, Duo?" he asked, his voice weak and frail from disuse. "That maybe our lives have been intertwined throughout time?"

Duo smiled softly at him and pressed his cheek into Heero's palm. "That wasn't how I was taught, Heero. But there's always been a feeling of familiarity between us, a need to connect, hasn't there?"

Heero nodded. "I feel it with the others, too," he replied. "But not as strongly as with you," he added as his eyes searched the depths of the amethyst eyes above him. Suddenly feeling utterly weary, he closed his eyes and let his hand drop down to the bed.

"Heero!" Duo called out alarmed.

"When I'm stronger, I need to tell you of the dream I had...if it was a dream or a memory," he whispered.

"I should signal the nurse to tell her your awake." Duo replied worriedly as he looked back towards the closed door. "The others will want to know you're awake, too." He turned to move away, but found his wrist captured by a surprisingly strong grip.

"Wait, Duo." Despite his weakness, the Japanese boy tugged the slightly smaller-framed boy back to his side and pulled him down onto the bed next to him. Duo was stiff at first, but soon relaxed and melted next to his side, resting his head on his shoulder. Moving his left arm with the I.V. in it, the former Wing pilot held his best friend close to him. "You're my Heart, Duo," he whispered. "You've always been and always will be."

He felt Duo's arms enfold him. "I..I don't know how, Heero," Duo whispered back, his lips moving against Heero's neck. "But I feel like this is where I belong. It feels right somehow. I'm not complete without you."

"We're both where we belong," Heero whispered, and for the first time in this life, he felt the promise of happiness beginning to form within his heart moments before he let himself drift back into a natural sleep, held once more in the loving arms of his Heart.

  
  


The End.

Hope the happy ending made up for the Kleenex alert. *sniff* Guess ya gotta trudge through sorrow to know the joy.

I hope you enjoyed this incredibly long fic. It certainly was fun to write. Thanks for all the positive feedback, it was amazing. 


End file.
